A demons heart
by The-Living-Shadow
Summary: Naruto merged with kyubi at the age of twenty-one, making him immortal, he watched each friend die, watched each village turn into cities, watched as chakra was forgotten and watched as alchemy was born from a forbidden ritual because of Hachibi no Hachi
1. Naruto's life changes

**A Demon's Heart**

Chapter 1

Sadness through the ages

Naruto Uzumaki. Alternatively known as a shinobi and a monster, he was once the jailer of the nine-tailed fox demon that was known to all as Kyuubi; the king of foxes and the strongest demon ever to live in the human realm. But this magnificent being was no more. For Kyuubi had merged with its unwilling container, altering the twenty-one year old's appearance and even changing his human DNA to become that of a demon's.

Unable to face his friends with the knowledge of what he had become, Naruto hid deep within the aptly named 'Forest of Death', only venturing back to Konoha to steal food and reclaim his possessions. Scrolls, clothing, and anything else that could be carried in his arms were taken to his hideout, until nothing was left in his small apartment.

The empty residence made everyone think that he had fled from his village, which, by Konoha law, marked him as a missing-nin. If only they had looked for Naruto within their own forests they would have found him living deep underground in a large, ominous cave. The only clue of its human inhabitant was a small fire that burned brightly in the darkness, casting flickering shadows on the cave walls.

But even closed off from the world as Naruto was, time remained its constant flow. Hours became days, days turned to weeks, weeks stretched into months, and months quickly added to years. He watched his home grow and change, until one day something terrible happened that would cause the most catastrophic event Konoha had ever seen. The container of the eight-tailed snake entered Konoha in secret and preformed a forbidden demonic ritual of sealing, planning to lock the Kyuubi away for eternity and steal its power. He imprisoned everyone within Konoha inside a barrier so that they couldn't escape; not knowing Kyuubi wasn't in the village, but the ritual failed.

The seal searched desperately inside the barrier for the demon it was supposed to imprison, but, unable to find it, sealed the only demon it could find, the very man who had created the seal in the first place. Sealing the container as well as its demon, the eight tailed demon snake, better known as Hachibi no Hachimata, was no more.

Should that have been all that was wrought from the event, Konoha would have recovered and rebuilt, and Naruto would have been content to hide away as a recluse. But, because Hachibi no Hachimata was only an eight tailed demon, and the seal was meant for a nine tailed, it had to take compensation for the extra power it needed. For this, it took every human caught within the barrier, killing everyone Naruto loved instantly.

This changed the seal's power, and instead of dissipating as it should have once its purpose was complete, the demon ritual mutated; twisted by the different powers it had absorbed. It came alive in a sense, and from the amount of power it gained from the snake, and the chakra and blood limits it absorbed; the once powerful people of Konoha gave birth to 'the gate'.

The gate travelled the land, filled with an insatiable hunger for power. From village to village it hunted, taking those who had blood limits and a strong capacity of chakra. The gate was an unstoppable force that wrecked havoc upon the Elemental countries. And as suddenly as it appeared, the gate's hunger for power was fulfilled.

In the wake of the gate, the remaining people turned to methods of science; devising strange arrays that, if used correctly, could utilise the power of the gate and change the molecular structure of the objects around them. They called this new power alchemy, and eventually the ways of the shinobi and chakra was completely forgotten. Even the source of their newfound power passed into myth and legend, until there was only one person who remembered what had occurred so long ago.

Still Naruto stayed in his den, ignoring the changes of the wider world in lieu of the safety of his own constant routines. His home became known as Yock Island, as the once spacious forests of Konoha grew smaller and smaller and water began to rise and surround it, submerging the lands that Naruto and his precious people had once wandered freely.

From that point on, Naruto was truly alone. He lost track of the years that passed, living a simple life of hunting and sleeping, cursing his immortal soul. All he could do was swim to the ruins of Konoha and recover anything he deemed useful, just like he had done so long ago. But eventually even that lost its allure, and the dull monotony of living such a life caused Naruto cast himself into a deep sleep, awaiting such a time when something eventful would occur on his island.

Though a great time passed, something did indeed eventually happen that woke Naruto from his slumber. It was a smell he had not encountered since the days of Konoha; the scent of a human. A women with braided brown hair to be precise; who for some reason had decided to make a visit to his island. She carried with her a small bundle which he presumed was a baby, and this more than anything was what lured Naruto from his den. He hadn't seen a child for so long.

Hiding in the shadows as he watched the women with her baby, Naruto smiled for the first time in many years, feeling an odd sense of nostalgia. He sniffed the air, curious as to the baby's gender, only to wince when the harsh smell of death met his nose. The baby –a boy-was dead.

He felt saddened. This child was a newborn; it hadn't even been granted a chance at life. He nodded to himself with resolve; it would be an honour for his island to become the dead boy's final resting place.

But there was no loud crying; no digging of a grave. Instead the woman was drawing something on the ground with a dedicated focus. Perhaps this was what they called alchemy?

He watched curiously, having never seen such a thing performed before. Stepping out of the shadows slightly to get a better view, the shinobi noticed that she seemed hopeful of whatever her drawing was to accomplish. Naruto could smell the happiness and hope in the air as she placed her child in the center of her array, barely even registering that it had begun to rain.

'Something bad is going to happen' Naruto thought suddenly as the women clapped her hands and lowered them to the array, causing it to light up in a brilliant fashion. His eyes widened with shock and then narrowed in anger when a familiar 'creature' (for lack of a more apt description of the horrendous thing) appeared before them.

'So, the gate created Alchemy...' Naruto felt that he had suddenly solved a great puzzle. 'Why though? For what purpose?'

Gazing at the scene, horrified, Naruto watched as black hands, hands that could have been crafted by Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation technique, reached out and grabbed the child; creating a sickly purple glow was absorbed by the baby's dead body. As the bright light intensified and surrounded them, Naruto was forced to close his eyes, and when he opened them the gate was gone and the baby was lying back on the woman's drawing. At first it seemed as though nothing had changed; and then, the baby began to move.

'Something's not right' he thought, as the women gasped in happiness. The air around the boy smelt stale and _wrong_. Then the small bit of cloth which hid the babies face fell, showing a deformed creature instead of the anticipated human child.

'It's still a baby...' Naruto thought joyfully. 'She's got her wish; having someone you love back from the dead.' He smiled slightly when a strange warmth filled him as she held her baby close. It was nice to see something good finally come from something so evil. 'Probably to shield him from the rain' he reasoned, closing his eyes and sighing wistfully.

His eyes shot open when a cry startled him, and he saw with a horrified expression that the gate was back and the mother, not that she deserved such a title, was giving him back; giving him away and imprisoning him forever within.

'How dare she! Th-that bitch!' He growled quietly, and the eyes of the gate turned to stare mindlessly at him before it closed itself. The baby was gone.

The woman fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically before she began to choke and cough. If the smell was any indication, she was bleeding internally. Naruto's eyes remained cold and he stared as her. 'She deserves it.'

He continued to watch as she slowly moved away to a small boat, stumbling slightly and alternatively sobbing and coughing.

'So, humans haven't changed at all really; they're still all selfish and cold-hearted.'

The woman was almost out of sight now, and Naruto stepped from the shadows entirely; smelling the air. He grinned, an ever-so-slight quirk of the lips. 'At least the child is still alive.'

He turned away, heading back to his den since it seemed that the excitement had passed. Now that he was awake, it appeared he had some work to do if people were returning to his island.

Unbeknownst to the shinobi-turned-demon, a pair of purple eyes had seen him hiding in the shadows behind the woman and, before it was imprisoned; the boy managed to just utter one word as dark hands reclaimed it.

"**Fa-father."**

**-----**

Betaed 13/09/09 by Cherri202,

thanks you Cherri202 for your help


	2. Ed and Al

A few years had passed since the gate reclaimed the small boy, and yet the hatred Naruto felt towards the boy's mother remained as strong as the day he witnessed the horrific deed. In fact, he believed it had only increased, his own childhood memories fueling his anger. For some reason, this hatred morphed until he began to hate humans in general, which confused him greatly. He had never hated anyone when he was a human himself, barring the two snakes and Akatsuki which didn't really count in his opinion. After all, they did worse and killed people for their own entirely selfish reasons.

But this woman…

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger at the thought of her. How could someone do that to their own child?

The scent of an animal suddenly surrounded his senses, making him drool slightly. It was his favourite meat, deer.

Slowly, Naruto began to crawl across the ground, careful not to make any noise that would warn his lunch of its impending death.

'Nearly there,' he thought, hiding in the bushes and watching as the deer picked at its own meal of grass. Its head suddenly looked up, startled, but in a different direction to where Naruto was hiding. 'Who's trying to hunt my prey?' It had been a while since he had had a good meal such as this, and bloodlust and anger filled him as the deer prepared to run. 'If this is what Gaara felt when he wanted to kill interlopers, then I completely agree-'

"Food!"

"Ah! Ni-san, wait!"

'...what the hell?' Naruto thought, crouching lower.

Two small children suddenly jumped from the bushes on the other side of the clearing, directly where the deer was looking; causing it to flee. The small blond fell over his own feet whilst trying to catch Naruto's lunch while his brother (Naruto assumed), who had light brown hair, tripped over the first; the hunting knife he had held in his hand flying into the air. Both boys screamed when the knife fell back towards them and almost hit the blond in his private area.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh softly to himself. 'If the blond moved that would have hurt.'

"Di-did you hear that?" The brown haired boy whimpered.

The blond who was staring at the knife with a dazed look, snapped out of his state of shock and looked at his brother with confusion. "Hear what Al?"

"I-I heard someone laughing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… It was really scary."

Naruto grinned at that. 'I'm scary. I haven't had any fun for ages-'

"-Ed! What are you doing?" The boy, Al, asked curiously.

The other boy, Ed was slowly crawling to where Naruto was hiding. "I saw something Al."

"Maybe we should go..."

"Ah, come on Al, don't be chicken!"

Smirking, Naruto turned himself into his smallest fox form, which was the size of a fully grown horse. The boy Ed didn't notice; but his brother did, his eyes widening in fear as Naruto began to walk out of the bushes towards them.

Slowly he stood, pointing a shaking finger behind Ed. "Br-bro-"

"What's wrong Al?"

"Beh-behind you!"

Slowly he turned his head towards Naruto, whose face was directly facing his. Frightened blue eyes met steady gold. "Oh shi-run!"

Days went by, and Naruto was clearly having a good time. The two brothers however were not.

Naruto had been chasing them in the afternoon, every afternoon, and because of this Ed and Al began to get very good at running. Not to mention creating elaborate traps to try and catch their pursuer, much to his annoyance. Even so, after the first twelve or so he began to enjoy them somewhat.

…

After being chased out of any place where they could make a hut of something that they could easily sleep in, Ed and Al finally managed to build a small tree house out of branches, mud and leaves. They didn't know whether to thank the overgrown -way overgrown- fox for giving them this idea, or to scream at it for putting them through hell the past few weeks.

Al was currently staring out of their make-shift window, just in case anything would try and attack them. In other words, he was on the lookout for Naruto; as they didn't really worry about anything else.

"See him Al?" Ed asked as he tied together his homemade rope, made out of twigs and small leaves.

Shaking his head in response, Al peered over his shoulder and frowned slightly at what his brother had made. "I thought you were making us a better ladder."

Grinning, Ed began to gather all the rope he had made, looping each piece through another so that it formed a small net. "We're finally going to catch that bas-"

"Brother!"

Sighing, Ed pulled the net towards Al and corrected himself. "We're final going to catch that over-sized fox."

"How?"

"Foxes love meat right?"

"Yeah… but we haven't got any-" Al realised suddenly what his brother was plotting "-no way!"

…

Naruto smiled as he watched the two children argue within their house. He himself was surprised and slightly proud of the two boys; if they were alive when he was a child they all would have made a great team.

'Who am I kidding? I would have never been able to think of something like this.'

Suddenly the blond boy poked his head out of the door of the tree-house, looking in every direction before jumping down, and dragging with him a… net?

'This should be funny.'

Ed began setting his trap, being as quiet as possible with each step.

'Hmm… he's pretty good, it's better than his last one.' Naruto thought, remembering the disaster the boy's last trap had become.

In his last attempt, Ed had tied his trap to the tree as quick as he possibly could, without even checking if it was done correctly. He then ran and hid with Al behind a huge rock.

"Here goes Al, we'll finally catch that ba-"

"-Brother! Don't swear!"

Naruto shook his head from his hiding place. They had set up a fairly decent trap, but didn't cover it up nearly well enough. Rather they placed a lot of fish close to the trap in hopes that Naruto would fall for it. 'May as well humour them.'

Slowly, Naruto walked into the clearing, rolling his eyes mentally when he heard them gasp loudly. 'If I was an enemy they'd be dead by now.'

He stepped over the trap, making sure to barely miss the rope, and heard Ed curse and Al mutter in disappointment. 'How to make their mistake obvious?'

Smirking, Naruto sniffed the fish before stepping back, and, making sure the boys could see him sniff the rope, he growled and turned away.

"Damn it! He could smell us!" Ed shouted. He froze when Naruto stopped in his tracks and began sniffing the air.

"Brother, the lake!"

Before Naruto had completely turned around, Ed and Al jumped into the water, praying that he wouldn't see them. That's how the boys first learnt how to hide their scent and move quietly. Lesson given and received, Naruto walked away. Then, without them noticing, he hid in the bushes.

"So, water blocks our scent."

"You should be quieter Ni-san" Al admonished.

Ed turned around and glared, before storming towards his trap. "And why didn't this work!"

"I think it was because we didn't hide it." Growling, Ed kicked the trap, causing the rope to tighten around his foot and pull him into the air. "Brother!"

"I have an idea!" He suddenly shouted, grinning as he stared into the trees; the rope not even loosening due to the mud and leaves it gathered off the floor.

Naruto smiled at the memory. 'That's how they learnt it's best to hide where people can't see you.' They also learnt that mud mixed with leaves makes good glue, and that staying close to a river is good place to hunt as well as hide from enemies.

Naruto wondered what he could teach them this time.

"Brother! Wait!"

"Come on Al, I promise nothing bad will happen!" The boy, Al, was dangling above the net by a rope that bound his feet.

Naruto sighed. 'Have they truly learnt how to hide? Or, **anything** about being quiet?"

Betaed 27/09/09 by Cherri202.


	3. A Bad day

"Ni-san, I'm cold." Al mumbled, pulling more of the blanket over his small form. Sighing softly, Ed closed the makeshift window, tying a rope around it to stop the horrible storm outside from tearing it away.

"You ok Al?" Ed asked as he slowly walked towards his trembling brother. The presence of the blanket still baffled him even now. He and Al had been hunting for some fish as was usual for them, but when they returned home there had been a blanket made out of a light yellow fur. The only thing he could think of that had fur like that was the overgrown fox that always hunted around their tree house.

Ed closed his eyes sadly; he hoped the huge hunter hadn't become prey to humans who wanted its fur. After all, how many foxes have that exact shade of yellow fur?

"Ni-san, are you ok?" With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Ed joined Al under the covers. Pulling him close he buried his head into Al's back, trying to give as much warmth to his ill brother as he possibly could.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Looking over his shoulder Al stared at this brother's face. He was not fine; something about this blanket bothered him. Ed _did_ make it, didn't he?

Another gust of wind hit, making both brothers gasp in fright.

…

Izumi paced back and forth, worrying over what might have happened. Had she failed another child; or another two children to be precise?

Two months. It had been two months since she had sent the Elric brothers to that island. What had she been thinking?

She had everything planned out, send them there for one month, without alchemy, and have them survive in the wilderness with Manson pretending to be their enemy. What could have gone wrong?

Her eyes widened in sudden realisation. They wouldn't have gone into the forbidden part of the forest…would they?

She shivered in remembrance of her last visit to the island. Or more specifically, of the creature she had seen there. '_Those _eyes.'

She was walking away from where she had attempted to revive her son, when, on a whim, she decided to look back. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw Naruto walking away. "Mo-monster" she whispered.

Naruto froze in his steps, slowly his head turned to face her, his blue eyes turning red with rage.

'Its eyes,' she thought, as she slowly stepped back involuntarily, 'they're the same as the gate's!'

Growling, Naruto turned away, disappearing amongst the forest of trees that hid most of the island's secrets.

"Still no sign of them?" Her husband, Sig, asked, interrupting her thoughts. He placed his large hand on his wife's shoulder. Izumi sighed, her eyes staring sadly at the wooden floor.

"I have a feeling... that they may have gone into the forbidden part of the forest." Sig's eyes widened, he too remembered the huge fox, whose strength easily outmatched that of a mere human.

He had heard of the huge fox long before he had seen it for himself, a creature that struck terror into Izumi's heart - something that was near impossible for him to believe. So he decided to search for the beast himself, to prove its existence. After all, he had heard that the gate plays with the minds of those who enter its domain.

His eyes were hard as he stepped off the boat and onto the island, he wouldn't have minded being a father, but...

Shaking his head he walked even deeper into the forest. He had warned her, told her that the dead deserved to rest in peace, but she wouldn't listen.

He spotted something strange sticking out of the ground further inland. Kneeling down, he gently moved the dirt away from the object with his hands. It looked like the remains of a wall; was there once a civilisation here?

If people did live here and that fox was here too… he shuddered at the thought of such a monster and began exploring even deeper into the forest. After about half a day's walk with no progress into finding the fox he saw a tower, overgrown with vines and with a good portion of stone missing. Clearly, that fox had killed before, for what other creature could cause such destruction?

As he began to leave the area, deciding that his search was futile, he heard a very deep growl behind him. Turning slowly around he came face to face with the fox his wife had warned him about. The fox leapt at him and they fought briefly. He lost easily to the giant creature but rather than kill him the fox only growled in warning and let him flee.

Before he left the island entirely, he used the little alchemy he knew and rebuilt the wall that he had uncovered earlier, making it as big and thick as he could. The trees themselves seemed to grow around the wall even as he fortified it, hiding the wall from sight, both inside and out.

"We have to help them." Izumi whispered, touching the cool glass with her fingertips as she watched the raging storm. Nodding slightly in agreement, Sid hugged her closer to him. The poor kids.

"Wait until Manson comes back, then we'll search."

A small tear fell from her eye as she made her way to her bedroom. Sig hadn't seen her so emotional in a long time.

…

Naruto sighed as he walked through the forest, fur dripping from the rain. Ever since he trimmed the fur of his tails and made them into a blanket for the kids, he had been freezing cold. The fur was growing back now but he was still cold, especially in the rain.

Moving easily through the trees, he arrived at his den, and leapt inside with a grin. He neatly turned back into his human form when he hit the ground and made his way over to his makeshift bookshelf. Naruto had heard that the smallest brother was sick (and had smelt it). Picking up the ancient books from their place, glad that he had placed a never-aging seal on them, he began searching for his book on his forests plants. The plants in his forest were great for curing illnesses.

Naruto wasn't worried about the boys finding his home. He'd have to thank that man for creating that wall, it saved him the trouble of having to guard his home, and made it so much easier to see and intercept strangers since the large gate was the only way in.

His thoughts drifted back to the boys as he found the herbal cures book he was looking for. If he hadn't been hunting at the time, he would have stopped them from entering. Naruto glad in a way that he hadn't; it had been years since he had any company, and it was nice not to be alone.

He looked towards the den's entrance, where the raised floor kept his home from flooding. When the storm stopped he would leave the book outside their door, it wasn't like he would need it. Until then, Naruto planned to rest for the first time in two days, having to continuously chase that irritating masked man from where the boys were.

He lay on one of his old fur blankets, and let sleep take him.

Betaed 21/11/09 by Cherri202.


	4. Pain for another

Naruto tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, dreams of his friends, and enemies, haunting his mind. Ever since the Elric brothers had arrived on his island he had been having nightmares of times long past.

Slowly, his eyes opened, giving up on any attempt to sleep. Blinking away the tears, he stared at the ceiling of his den, thoughts revolving around one important question. Could he have saved his village if he had stayed?

The selfish part of Naruto would just shrug away the idea, thinking that they themselves had no reason to let him live. 'They would probably seal me inside a newborn because of what I am, damning yet another child to a life of hate.'

His heart ached with loneliness. He was the only demon left in this world, and it hurt to admit it. Once he had hoped that another demon would be summoned here, but he knew it wouldn't be fair on them. Having to live in a new place where you were hunted used as a weapon of war would scare anyone, demons included. Humans always feared what they didn't understand and hated anything that was different from themselves. And, as he was the only being alive with chakra, it would be impossible unless he himself performed the ritual, and Naruto just didn't have the heart to take anything or anyone away from their home.

"And I'm supposed to be a demon." Wiping away his tears with his clawed hand, Naruto pushed himself off the ground and strode towards the exit, picking up the book as he left.

He was reminded of what Kyuubi had once said. **'A demon can be whatever it wants; kind, horrid and even cunning in its own right...but no matter what it does or how it acts towards others, it will always be a monster in human eyes. I have never met a being that has ever changed my mind.'**

Turning back into his fox form as he left the den, Naruto looked at the sky. **'Maybe, one day, I will find such a person.' **The boys seemed different from the others. They were caring and protective of each other; perhaps they were the people he needed to free him from his solitude?

But Naruto was afraid. He wanted more than anything to prove Kyuubi wrong; to prove to himself that a demon could be accepted by humans but...he also wanted the nightmares to stop. He knew that he couldn't have both; if he let himself get close to anyone he would have nightmares every time he closed his eyes, constantly reminded about his past. If he continued to live alone, however, he would dream of that woman who sealed her child away, and would have to feel constant loneliness while he was awake. Either way he couldn't win.

…

Ed was currently sitting on one of the lower branches of a tree near their camp. He was worried about Al, and trying to hide it. His brother's fever had gone up, and he was very pale. They had lost track of the time that they had spent on the island. They both were having so much fun not having anyone tell them what to do, learning brand new things by having to live through different experiences...

In short, they loved it in this forest.

What if a month had already gone by? They would have to face their sensei and explain to her why Al was sick, why they hadn't been careful. And they would also have to explain that they had been wasting all of their time trying to capture an overgrown fox, a seemingly vegetarian overgrown fox at that, if the fact that it would never eat any of the food they set in their traps was any indication. Yeah, they had a _real_ good excuse.

"N-Ni-san?"

"Yeah, Al?" Ed looked back into the tree house, jumping inside quickly when he saw Al standing delicately beside their makeshift bed. "Are we...going to get Sensei?" They didn't want to, especially if was just a small fever. They didn't want to end their fun. But, Edward didn't exactly want to face his teacher's anger either.

Ed smiled sadly. "You're sick Al, we need help."

"Bu-but Alchemy!"

Ed went to gently place his hand on Al's shoulder but slipped off his perch with the movement. "It's alr-Ah!"

"Ni-san!"

Naruto smiled as he watched the blond fall headfirst into the ground, and smirked when the boy began to curse. 'Ah, to be young." He laughed quietly but stopped when a sudden scent caught his attention, making him growl from his hiding place up a tree.

"That bloody masked man!" He grinned suddenly. "I'll make him see how serious I am." Naruto bolted after the scent.

A few minutes went by and nothing happened. The forest was silent, almost too silent, when suddenly a man screamed loudly. It was the only clue of a sudden confrontation to which Naruto was the likely instigator.

…

Izumi passed back and forth within her living room, every few minutes turning to glare at the door. Where the hell was Manson?

Sig was busy getting ready to leave for the island. He would find Manson himself. After all, the quicker they got him back, the quicker they could search for the missing boys. He glanced at his wife and amended his thoughts. '…And, the quicker Izumi will become her normal self again.'

Just as he was about to leave, the door slammed open violently. Both he and Izumi jumped and prepared for a fight only to wince at what they saw.

Manson stood in the doorway, his clothing almost completely torn and stained with wet mud. "I. Hate. Foxes!" He declared, announcing each word carefully, before he promptly collapsed onto the floor.

Naruto happily trotted back to where the children had taken up residence. Maybe now that he had proved his point the goddamned masked man would stay out of his forest once and for all. To be fair, it wasn't exactly his fault that the big buffoon fell off the small cliff as they fought. It was even a real fight, mostly he attacked and the other dodged, and it annoyed him more than anything how slow he'd become. 'Well, at least there was a river at the bottom.' He approached the clearing and deftly climbed up a tree. 'The last thing I need is more death on my hands.'

Betaed 08/02/10 by Cherri202.


	5. Unwanted meeting

"Nissan?"

"Yeah Al", Al sat, resting his back against a tree as he watched Ed carefully pick herbs, though he wouldn't say it, this was starting to frighten him, how were they getting everything they needed so easily, was someone else in the forest watching them?

The thought of being watched and not know sent shivers down his spine, there mother had always warned them about people who...were not right, though she would never give them the proper details...she always said that people who spy on children and have know reason too...were sick and not in the ill way.

He was still too young to even consider the true meaning of her words.

Ed however, was old enough to understand, he was also getting suspicious of there mysterious benefactor, why would a complete stranger help them...maybe if was Sig or Manson, it wouldn't be there Sensei, why set them a rule of surviving on there own if she was going to help?.

Ignoring the lurch in his stomach, Ed continued to gather herbs, once in awhile sending a worried look in Al's direction, noticing he was also worrying...maybe even more than himself.

-

Naruto glared as a boat began to appear in the distance, though he couldn't see how many humans were being carried, a feeling he had felt years ago began to arise, not the feeling of the child being imprisoned, his eyes turned red while his fur turned darker, his fox form began to grow slightly larger as another tail grew.

It was the Childs **mother.**

What was she doing here, hadn't she caused enough pain...was she here for Ed and Al?.

With speed and strength he never new he had, Naruto jumped from his forests wall, landing on his paws easily as he ran to the islands waters.

There was know way he was letting her take the children, she couldn't be trusted, Naruto began to growl as memories of that fateful night filled his thoughts.

He had given her a chance to never return to this island...that day when she abandoned her son...he let her live, gave her a chance to live out her human life.

His speed increased

And because of the choice he made to let her live, he had suffered, regret and sorrow for the child he should have revenged, a child who would never be able to have it's own life because of it's...traitor of a mother...and now she was coming back...and this time, Naruto didn't think he could allow her to live a second time if he saw her with the boys, the pain he felt because of his memories, the boy, his own past...he had to stop the pain somehow...it was tarring him apart, though the pain had only just started when he saw her...it had to stop, it was almost unbearable...he had to stop it...he had to.

Because of his thoughts and lack of concentration, Naruto failed to notice the trap that was hidden on the ground, but he did notice was his back paw stood on it, the trap snapping into action, closing on his paw with a sickening snap, he did the only thing he could do...he screamed in pain.

-

"Al did you hear that?", Ed asked, quickly standing up with a small cup of herbs and water in his hands, the cup was another item that mysteriously appeared outside there house.

"yeah...do you think we should check it out?", he asked coughing into his hand slightly, making Ed look at him with worry as he knelt before him, bringing the cup to his mouth and forcing him to swallow.

"No...It's probably just a wild animal anyway"

"But...what if it's in pain", looking down sadly, Ed forced a smile, "out here it's the law of Nature...our Fox probably caught it's next meal", smiling Al nodded, though his skin looked a bit green as images of the helpful fox devouring a rabbit or a deer entered his mind.

"yeah...we should leave it", he mumbled but each couldn't help but feel dread rise within them as they stared into the clearing.

-

Naruto groaned in pain as he sat on the ground, now in his human form, there would be no point changing into his true form, his tails would get in the way, it hurt enough having his leg grow and expanded from a foxes to a humans.

Hissing slightly, he gently touched the metal which had closed itself around his leg, just above his foot, though he was a demon, he couldn't heal unless he somehow removed the trap...which was really hard since he hadn't seen a trap like this before, plus he couldn't really touch it without being in serious pain.

He looked into the clearing, maybe the boys would help him, he had helped them plenty of times, though they didn't know it was him, he doubted that they would leave someone in this condition...god if that women was in this condition he would help.

He winced, ok...maybe if he **had** to but...he would still help.

So as he sat there he began to think, he hadn't really stopped to think about...well anything in along time, he just continued his life by living out each day, the only things he did think about were always depressing and now, being stuck here, all he could do was think.

He watched as they left the boat, his eyes staying on Izumi longer than necessary before he stared as Sig and Manson, he shook his head at them before staring at the sky, the women was the only true fighter, which in his opinion was pathetic since she was dying, she stunk of death, he looked at her once more, the pain in his leg outdoing the pain of his memories, he would probably like her if he wasn't there that night, she seemed...alright, he frowned.

Why...did she abandon her son, did she have a reason or was she just thinking of herself?

He remembered how the boy looked, so deformed but alive, would the boy have lived if given a chance?.

He sighed before lying on the ground, the pain in his leg now a dull throb.

Why did he stay here anyway, it held so many bad memories...he couldn't think of one good memory without it being replaced with a bad one.

Maybe...he should move back with the humans, he could buy his own house with lots of land, he grinned, maybe even build a sanctuary for foxes, since they were always hunted for there fur, it would by nice knowing he could be doing something good...Kyubi would be proud if he built a sanctuary for foxes, his eyes began to close, slowly falling asleep.

Maybe...it was time he moved on.

-

Izumi sighed as she, Sig and Manson walked through the forest, where were the boys "Manson, Sig, we should split up, we'll cover more ground", nodding the two men left, each in different directions, she stared at the ground sadly, why did she always hurt the people she cared about?.

She had been waking for a good ten minutes, when suddenly she heard a small groan, eyes narrowed she began to follow the sound.

Moving the trees branches from her face, her face paled as she came across a man with long, blond hair, he wore a pair of black trousers with black sandals, strange armour on his chest and waist, a blue headband with a symbol...it looked like a leaf, looking closer, she noticed that his belt and a small area of his armour had the same symbol...was it a religious symbol?.

-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Izumi...he swore his heart stopped.


	6. The talk by the stairs

(Thanks to grumpywinter for editing my chapter)

Naruto glared out of the window as he lay in bed, he hated this, his leg forsome strange reason wouldn't heal...he remembered doing something to let his powers grow naturally while he trained...but he couldn't remember what.  
Grunting, he carefully sat himself up and tried to move, pain spread through his leg causing him to accidentally bit his lip open.

'Come on you've been through worse!'

"Yeah...", he sighed, great now he was talking to him, he narrowed his eyes in determination, he was going to leave and no one was going to stop him...he already felt scared, being in a house after so many years...scared him.

Al and Ed were sitting in Izumi's living room, both felt so...guilty, that scream they ignored...it belonged to a man. Sighing they both stared up the stairs...he could have died if it wasn't for the others.

(Flash back)

Manson had found them...well they...kind of caught him in a trap and prodded him with sticks until he removed his mask. Not to long after that, Sig turned up, to say the brothers were surprised was an understatement, they never knew he cared enough to look for them...Sensei probably forced him.

Manson and Sig were both impressed by the way they lived, the tree house, the small fire place they made...but never used and the location they picked...perfect. But when they asked how they found it, both Ed and Al were sure that the men were scared when they told them a huge fox guided them here...by chasing them.

The two men seemed to walk faster after that, then the boy's noticed the huge wall, they were shocked when they were told that the part of the forest was forbidden...but they never told them why for some reason.

(End of flashback)

And that's how they were found, as they looked for their sensei, they found her tending to a man with long blond hair, his foot and some of his leg was completely covered in blood, since his foot was tightly sneered in a bear trap...strange since no bears lived in the forest, that's when they realized that someone wanted to kill the huge kind fox...Manson and Sig looked at them as if they suddenly grew another head, when they told them that, Manson seemed to be guilty all day and helped in anyway possible, he was the one who set the trap there.

The boys both cried and held on to each other when they began taking off the bear trap, there was so much blood, he didn't seem to be in a lot of pain though which made them curios as to how something like that not hurting. Sensei and Sig held him down while Manson removed the his bear trap from the man's leg, he passed out from blood loss after that, so Manson carried him back, he was guiltier than they were...and that was a lot.

Sensei and the others were out for the day so they were given the job of taking care of the stranger, the problem was they were both to scared and still filled with so much guilt to even look at him...what could they do?. Naruto began to slowly walk from his bed, he wanted no he needed to get out of this house, he had been in the wild to long...just by lying in bed for ten minutes while awake...he began to feel a fear of being Closterphobic...he had to get out. Panting now, he fell against the door, it was very hard for him to open it since most of his weight rested on the door, his leg began to...stiffen, weather that was good or bad he didn't know. Finally he had the door open, he began to limp to the stairs, occasionally resting on the wall, he groaned, getting down the stairs was not going to be a fun experience.

"Ed...I think we should go see him now"

"Yeah...but what if the man's asleep?"

"What if he isn't?"

Naruto listened as the boy's spoke to each other, he eyed the floor sadly, he had failed, he wanted so much to keep them away from that woman...he failed.

"Sensei asked us to help him though Al, I don't think she'd be happy if we just left him, he won't be asleep all of the time, after all...it has been two days"

"Yeah...your right brother", Ed's voice seemed smug, but on the comical side

"I know"

Naruto sunk to the floor, he couldn't make it to the stairs, so the women was there sensei...there teacher, he smiled as images of his old Sensei's flooded his mind, he finally lost consciousness, his head hanging limply as he fell back into another. Ed and Al were shocked, they didn't expect the man to be asleep in front of the stairs, why was he out of bed?

"Sensei's going to be so mad...she told us not to let him out of bed"

"Brother...I think we should put him back", Ed nodded but then thought of something.

"Al, I think we should let him sleep here""Why""He's too big for us to move...if we do one thing wrong", nodding in agreement, both brothers ran towards Naruto's room, Al grabbing pillows while the others drags a blanket out.

"So you think we should lay him down?", nodding, Ed held him by his chest, while Al held his shoulders."ready?""one...two...three" A few hours had past after that and Naruto still hadn't woken up, Ed and Al sat close by his side as he slept, both feeling more guilty than before...this just wasn't a good week for them, they seemed to be messing everything up for everyone. Naruto suddenly whimpered, "Do you think he's in pain...or hot?" sighing, Ed frowned, but then suddenly grinned.

"I don't know about him being in pain...but I defiantly don't think he's hot", Al not getting the meaning behind his brother's words sighed.

"How...do you know?"

"I don't swing that way".

"Ed!", quite laughter suddenly reached there ears, their eyes met blue, but not just any blue, royal blue, pure blue, they had never seen an eye color like that before.

"I'm...glad...don't want...to be called...a pedophile", his voice was dark and smooth (think of Itachi) but had a certain kindness to it. Ed smiled while Al blushed. 

"What's your name sir?" Al asked stuttering

Naruto smiled before holding out a shaking hand, "Naruto...Namikaze" he shook Al's hand and then Ed's.

"What are...your names...then?" he asked

"I'm Alphonse Elric, but you may call me Al"

"I'm his big brother Edwards, but everyone calls me Ed", nodding Naruto, while shaking sat up, not missing the scared looks the brothers shared

"Can...I have...a glass of...water please?" he asked his voice extremely horse from his dry throat.

"I'll get it, brother keep him company please"

"Like I'd leave him Al", smiling Al nodded before disappearing downstairs.

"So...", Naruto looked at Ed, who was smiling happily

"Why were you in the forbidden forest"

"I live there", Ed looked shocked before a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Really!, have you met the big blond fox?", his voice was full of excitement causing Naruto to smile but inside he was thinking...what could he tell the kid?.

"I...grew up with him"

"Really?, so he's very old?", Ed seemed to realize what he said "I mean, it's not if you're old or anything though I don't well", smiling Naruto laughed

"It's alright, I'm only twenty one and...so is he"

"...wow...I thought foxes only lived for a few"

"Some have different life spans...it all depends on what kind of fox they are", Ed nodded crossing his arms in thought

"Does he live with you?"

"Yeah...we both live underground""Why?""Warmer...and safer than living on land, harder for people to find you to", Ed looked confused but snapped out of it when Naruto cleared his throat, just in time as Al came up stairs with some water, carefully handed it to Naruto,

"Thanks kid"

Al beamed and sat next to his brothers who looked at Al with excitement.

"He lives in the forbidden forest"

"Really?!", nodding, Naruto smiled, this was going to be a long night, he looked out of the window...or morning, he sighed, it was hard to tell since he kept falling asleep.

"Why is it called 'forbidden forest'".

"Don't know...it wasn't always called that...but that was years ago and hardly anyone knows its ancient name", the boys sat even closer, one on either side of him.

"What was its name?"

"The forest of death", this scared the boys slightly, Al looked thoughtful while Ed looked excited"Why?""There used to be many dangerous animals, poison, and flesh eating bugs, it was also the source of many wars and bloody conflicts between nations" the boys shuddered with fear.

"What happened to them...we didn't see any?"

"Well...the fox ate them" the boy's looked shocked, he thought of a way to tell them without making it obvious that he new everything...he was the one who killed them after all.

"Legend has it...that the fox got tired of having monsters in his forest, killing all and destroying all that made his forest beautiful and safe for those who wished to enter...so one day he ate all of the dangerous animals, letting only the kind animals who caused no harm to live there and..." he hesitated.

"Well he had help from...an even stronger fox at the time, casting a...spell over the land but only inside the wall, the forest would always be green and the waters always pure, always able to provide food on the lands and even inside the waters for the fish, so the fox turned it into its own paradise...but stopped humans from entering"

"Why...we entered", he smiled and told a small white lie

"Yes...but each of us were and are children when we entered, he will never harm a child", Al and Ed were deep in thought, Naruto smiled.

"Didn't you notice that there were no other animals...only the fox, or that...no humans lived there...even though everything you needed to survive was so easy to find...paradise" he looked away. 

"But...even then paradise loses its touch" they looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving the forest...I need to find a new path...if that makes any sense" he took another drink of water.

"But wouldn't the fox get...lonely?" Al mumbled with a sad look, Ed nodded in agreement, Naruto smiled

"The fox...has chosen a new path as well...but he will return one day" he looked out of the window

"Because the forest of death...and its past is his true home".


	7. The day begins

'Because the forest of death...and its past is his true home' Naruto's voice rang through Ed's mind, Ed sighed as he stared into the waters, 'True home', thinking about it, was this place his true home, they had a mother waiting for them at there birth home, they had friends who they called and treated each other as family...but it no longer felt like home, wasn't home where you were supposed to be happy...to feel...complete?.

"If mother left...I would gladly leave" maybe he could convince the fox that there mother was nice enough to stay in its forest before he would leave its home like Naruto said he would.

"Naruto's...leaving too...once he can walk" though it had only been a week since they had met, he felt as if they had known each other for years, he made him feel happy, safe and...he didn't bully him about his size, though Ed wouldn't tell anyone...being teased about his height hurt, it wasn't his fault he didn't like milk... ok so maybe it was but still that beside the point, one day he decided he was going to study and become smarter, that way people wouldn't...belittle him (oh how wrong you are Ed) and maybe...stop their hurtful words, that's how he began to fall out of love with Winry, she was cute, maybe even beautiful but she just never thought about how much her words effected him, yes he played name calling games with granny, but they both new that they were just playing everyone else took it too far, so he began to call her names she didn't like it but that was her problem, if she couldn't take name calling, then she shouldn't be so mean to him in the first place.

He sighed once more, People always believed he studied Alchemy to be like his father...he did at first...until the bastard abandoned them, he began to hate him, in the beginning, he wouldn't believe, his Daddy, someone who would hold him if he fell and even sing to him when he had nightmares would...leave them like that.

He used to look out of the window every night, shining the light, like his mother would do when it was time to come home...but he never came home...he never came back. Ed smiled sadly, Naruto...he...he reminded him of his dad, though Naruto's face was thinner and his eyes, voice and even looks were different, he reminded him of his...father, the times when they all just sat down and told stories...though Naruto's was a bit...gory, he would pay extra extension knowing that...he would feel as if...he had a father and maybe...Naruto would smile at him as if he...he was...an older brother.

"Hey brother...what are you doing out here this time of night?" Al voice spoke above the sound of the waters as Ed lightly moved his feet through it. "Just...thinking""About?"

"...Naruto..." Staring at his brother, his face sad and...lonely?, Al gently sat next to him, taking off his own shoes and copying his brother, his voice coming out as a squeak when the ice waters made contact with his toes, Ed smiled.

"Yeah...Naruto...he's a really nice guy"

"Yeah...his leg is healing nicely...he'll be leaving soon", he noticed his brothers stiffen but didn't say anything...it wasn't as if he felt different, Naruto leaving was effecting him to.

"...really? If...that's what he wants...then I'm not stopping him"

"Maybe Sensei will let us see him off" Ed smiled.

"Yeah...maybe she would"

Naruto stared out of 'his bedroom' window, he could see Ed and Al in the distance, by the way they sat, something was bothering them...did something upset them?, sighing he looked away, it wasn't any of his business anyway, he remembered being pestered about his problems before...if they wanted to tell they would. Limping over to his bed, he sat down, staring at his injured foot, he smiled as wiggled his toes, not really caring as he felt an ounce of pain as his youkai finished repairing his leg, but he would stay awhile longer for Ed and Al's sake.

He was happy, very happy, his chakra was beginning to return, though his control was a little off up, Naruto had finally remembered what he had done while he was training his body, he used a chakra seal, a very powerful one created by himself and Kyuubi when they had began to merge, after all, how else was he going to hide, even low classed ninja trainees could have detected him, his chakra would have literally pinpointed him out, as if to say 'he's here, kill him'. Plus, there's the fact he was still human at the time, his body wouldn't have been able to cope with that much power...so he trained and over the years...he just...well he forgot about it.

He had to say, he was glad he had stepped into that bear trap, if he hadn't, the seal wouldn't have reacted, he had found it glowing on his stomach while he was bathing, knowing what he had done right away, he would have been clueless if he hadn't have injured his foot...imagine what would have happened if he was found by an enemy or someone who just wanted to kill him for there own enjoyment...he would have been beaten easily, true he was immortal and would live through it, but even immortals could fell pain, look at his foot for example, not being able to defend one self with his own power was damn right insulting...just because he sealed it off, he could practically hear Kyuubi saying

"And I thought that through the ages you would have at least remembered  
a...human sealing, your a disgrace to your brethren...a human seal...how could  
you possibly forget that!"

He shuddered at the thought of having to face one of Kyuubi's tempers, what...if his body was destroyed. Naruto paled, imagine having to face the fox demon in the spirit world if a human had found away to kill him in his weakened state...he would never live it down...or be allowed to forget...even he had his pride and being a demon...there was a lot of it.

Sighing once more he looked at his hand, focusing on his chakra, he glared at it...and as if a Genjutsu was cast, his hand began to transform and untransformed into a clawed version of what should be there...a demon hand, true he could just naturally transform into each of his own Natural forms but...transforming with chakra just felt...amazing, clenching his fist he smiled, a blue flame began covering it.

"And being able to have that sort of power...just gives me that feeling of being...stronger than the rest", with a flick of his wrist, the entire change was gone and proof of his power disappeared, climbing into bed he grinned, tomorrow he would remove the seal and become the nine tailed demon fox...just like he was supposed to be, he yawned, closing his eyes tiredly, he only hoped the changes wasn't to big.

Next morning

Birds chirped, giving the sign that it was time for everyone to wake up, Naruto only groaned, pulling the covers over his head, the seal could wait, it wasn't as if it would suddenly grow legs and run...he wanted more sleep...plus his foot felt a bit stiff from the recent use of youkai.

"Come on Nissan..."

"Why are we getting up so early Al?"

"Because we haven't studied like we were supposed to...do you think Naruto will help us?"

"He's asleep"

'Thanks kid...more sleep' he thought.

"but that doesn't mean we can't wake him up", Naruto groaned '…so much for that…' The door to his room suddenly opened, but only one pair of feet entered, he heard Ed whisper to his brother.

"Al...go and get the books while I wake him up", he grinned, but quickly hid it when he felt a small part of his bed move, a small form crawling closer and closer.

"Hey...Naruto, time to get up", Naruto sprung into action, ed Squealed as he was suddenly pinned down, and was tickled with out mercy.

"Surrender I surrender!", he laughed, barley able to make form to words, a battle cry sounded behind them, Naruto put his arm behind his back just in time to catch the other brother in mid air, tickling them both, his laughter joined there's.

"Looks like their all up", Izumi smiled, the boys laughter joining her own as she heard the boys cry for mercy over and over again.

"Yeah, they are" though Sig had spoken in a happy tone, she could tell something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"His eyes?"

"His...eyes?" nodding, Sig mumbled "they look...just like the fox", nodding slightly, Izumi smiled "I know...I think...he is the fox"

"And you don't mind?"

"No", she closed her eyes, Izumi's smile never leaving her face.

"At first I did...I thought of that night when I first saw him...the hate but...as I got to know him, the hate I realized wasn't hate at all...it was pain"

"Pain?" she nodded.

"The hurt of being abandoned...I have a feeling that it had happened", frowning, Sig looked up the stairs.

"And...he never told Ed or Al he new about that night...so I'm glad in away he's here..." Sig nodded.

"...I've also noticed the look in the boys eyes...they see him as a father or an older brother"

"But...what will happen when he leaves?"

"He is leaving in two weeks" Izumi sighed, how would the boy's take it?


	8. Running and fights

Gazing down at the two laughing boys, Naruto felt as if his day couldn't get any better.

"NaNaruto stop!" Ed cried between laughter, Naruto stopped, smirking when they began gasping for air.

"That was mean Naruto" Al giggled.

Yawning he smiled "So what are you two doing up this early?"

The boys grinned, Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well...you see, we completely forgot to study"

"And sensei isn't going to like it" Al added, shuddering slightly at what Izumi would do if she found out they were to busy sneaking into Naruto's room and playing games while he slept, they just felt safer with him in the same room.

"Ah, I see what you mean, what do you need help with?

"Alchemy" they both noticed Naruto finch "I...can't do Alchemy" he mumbled, staring at the ground, not noticing their curious faces.

Naruto didn't really want anything to do with Alchemy, he didn't want anything to do with what Hachibi no Hachimata and it's jailer created...why should he?

"Why can't you do Alchemy?" Al asked, Naruto frowned.

"I...just don't believe in it", Ed sighed, crossing his arms stubbornly "you should, Alchemy can help a lot of people and makes everyone life's easier" the youngest brother frowned suddenly.

"Your...not like the people who hate Alchemists are you?

Ed and Al heard stories about Alchemist hatters, how they would treat them badly, even going so far they would kill the Alchemist and their families, their 'demonstrations' on how Alchemy was evil, how they could think Alchemy was evil, know one new, it didn't make any sense, how could they murder someone and then say alchemy was evil?.

Al and Ed were relived when he said he had nothing against Alchemists, just Alchemy.

"What's wrong with Alchemy?" Ed mumbled, sighing Naruto smiled

"Nothings wrong with it...I just don't see why I need it, when I'm perfectly fine without it" he closed his eyes 'that and the person who created it is an evil bastard'

"Everyone come down, we're all going to town!" Izumi shouted up.

"Do I have to go!?" Naruto shouted back.

"Yes now hurry up!"

Groaning Naruto tried to get up, not realizing his legs were still rapped in his blanket, he fell off his bed with a girlish shriek to the amusement of the brothers who were now holding their sides in pain as they laughed.

Mumbling to himself, Naruto pulled his legs free, sighing in pain as he noticed the redness around his leg 'I can't wait to remove the seal completely'

"Naruto?" looking up, he noticed the worried faces of the boys.

"Are you ok?" nodding he smiled.

"Yeah, just pulled my bad leg a bit to hard...come on, time to get ready"

Naruto limped over to his draw, pulling it open, he grabbed a plain, dark red vest and a pair of black trousers Sig had given him, they fitted him just fine, though it was shocking to think that they had once belonged to Sig when he was younger...and much thinner.

Sighing he began to dress, grunting slightly in pain when he had to move his leg."Ready""Yeah" they answered, Naruto grinned.

"Ok let's go"

The walk to town was...boring, know one had anything to say and Naruto was nervous about being in a populated area, so he was quite all the way, that was until they reached where Manson always worked.

Izumi smiled, pointing at the shop for Naruto.

"That's where Manson works, if you help him, he said he'll pay you some money" nodding gratefully, Naruto grinned.

"Thanks allot" Ed and Al stared as Naruto walked away, they were slightly disappointed that he had to work, maybe if they asked nicely, Izumi and Sig would let them stay in the shop with him and wait until he was finished.

Izumi had already expected this to happen, especially when she saw the boys expressions when Naruto began to leave them.

As Ed was about to ask as he turned around, Izumi laughed "yeah, go on then, just don't bother them much" they quickly ran inside.

Naruto stared at Manson as he cut the meat, telling him instructions as he separated each piece into small piles.

"When you cut this beef, it must be almost a perfect cut, otherwise the customers will complain" handing over the butchers knife, Manson smiled

"Just remember to use all of your strength while you chop, otherwise you'll make it harder for yourself" glancing at the knife casually, Naruto stepped forward and amide where he was expected to cut...and attacked the meat as hard as he could which was pretty stupid of him, since his demon strength was coming back.

The knife cut straight through the beef as if it was butter to mason and whom ever was watching shock but when the knife hit the floor, the blade made a loud breaking sound as it snapped in half, one piece flying to the other end of the shop, almost imbedding itself into a mans head.

Some people laughed, they didn't really care since the man it almost hit was part of the military, others were startled that anyone had that much strength and some just ignored it completely, when you knew Izumi, strange stuff like this always happened.

"Ah I'm sorry...I forgot how strong I am" Naruto laughed nervously at Mason's disbelieving gaze but he soon burst out laughing when he to realized whom Naruto almost hit.

"It's alright, maybe you should work at the tills" the Military man was still staring, that strength...he like so many others in the military was out looking for recruits, this boy...no man, just shown an incredible amount of strength, though it was only meat, the possibilities of having someone whom possessed strength like that...

He frowned.

But that's not all they were looking out for, Homunculi, the most vile creatures born from Alchemy and this strangers demonstration also aroused his suspicions about him, how did someone who looked no older than twenty two have so much strength, thinking about if...he shouldn't, unless there were other families like the Armstrong...he highly doubted it.

Two boys suddenly rushed in, looking in every direction before resting on the man who was now working at the tills...looking completely clueless on what he was doing.

"Naruto!" the soldier smiled 'so that's his name' he thought, watching as Naruto's face brightened up when the children called out to him 'interesting, maybe he's not a homunculi...but they always seem to be masters at covering their identities...I'll watch...for now'.

"Hey...what you doing here?" He smiled, picking up both boys easily, gently placing them on the empty bench behind him.

"We wanted to stay with you" Al smiled, grinning Naruto nodded "thanks, do any of you know how to work a till?"

"Not really...how hard can it be" Ed laughed, causing Naruto and his brother to laugh also.

Suddenly, something caught his eye; he had noticed the man in the blue outfit was constantly staring at him, the look in his eyes...like Orochimaru's when he was thinking about gaining more power, how to hurt his enemies in the most painful ways or even just wanting something he shouldn't, Naruto didn't like it.

Ignoring him for now, Naruto looked at the two brothers who were laughing and joking around with each other, if that man did intended harm, how was he going to protect the others, he couldn't take the seal completely off with worrying that he would hurt everyone around him, he had already purposely damaged it, not enough to break it but enough so small amounts of his chakra would be let through, what should he do?

"Hello sonny?" an old voice snapped him out of his thoughts, she smiled when she noticed she had his attention "I said I want four pounds of meat please"

"Oh sorry about that" carefully pressing the buttons and jumping when it suddenly opened, Naruto handed over the old woman's change and the meat she wanted.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Manson asked when he noticed how nervous he was acting, shrugging, Naruto sighed, turning around so he could answer him properly.

"That man keeps staring at me, I don't like it" nodding Manson frowned.

"Sorry about that, theyhat sometimes, you'll just have to get used to it" smiling happily, Manson's words calming him a little 'this must happen often then, maybe I'm just being paranoid' he thought, nodded Naruto turned around, he missed Manson staring at the soldier and even frowning when, like Naruto, he to noticed the mans constant stares.

"Hey Naruto, you look after the shop while I go see Izumi"

"I don't mind, I'm working out how to use this till anyway"

Nodding, Manson began to walk out, noticing how the man still kept his eyes on Naruto as he worked, he hated the Military with a passion, it wasn't the people who worked for them, it was how some of them acted, he remembered how the military would constantly bother Izumi while she was pregnant, Manson believed that they were the cause of her miscarriage, constantly bothering and pestering her, giving her so much stress that she had to attack them to get her point across, that she didn't want to join and by the looks of things, that man is going to start pestering Naruto, why couldn't they just leave people alone.

Naruto was really starting to get irritated now, even though Manson had said that people that sometimes, it was really annoying, it was like having Hinata staring all over again, he shuddered, at least the man wasn't blushing and giggling 'I wouldn't mind if he would faint though...maybe then I can work straight without messing up' he thought angrily.

Ed and Al stared at Naruto's face, he looked like a caged animal in their opinion, scared but ready to attack if provoked "Naruto...do you thing we can go to the library after you finish working?" Ed stared at Al, excitement in his eyes.

"There's a Library around here?" nodding Al grinned.

"Well...not exactly a library, I heard he sells books in a shop in the alleys"

"Isn't...that bad though?" Ed mumbled, he didn't want to go in the alleys; bad people could be lurking in them.

"That depends" startled, Ed and Al jumped, glaring slightly as Naruto grinned.

"People in alley ways sell their goods for very low prices...but there sometimes in bad conditions or even stolen" nodding they frowned.

"I say we should go"

"But we could get in trouble if there stolen!" Al shrieked, placing a hand over his brothers mouth, Ed grinned.

"But...what if there not...we could get stuff cheap" nodding Naruto turned around as he served another customer.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi's angry voice suddenly shouted, startling everyone, Ed fell off the counter, pulling Al with him, while Naruto accidentally closed the till on one of his hands as he leaned forward to catch Al and Ed from hitting the floor, everyone else in the shop quieted down, watching as she argued with the Military soldier...well tried to anyway, they began to talk quietly, Izumi looking even more angry than before as he said something she didn't like 'who is he?' Naruto thought 'he looks sure of himself'...why is he still staring at me?' pulling his hands from the till, Naruto looked back at Ed and Al, who were watching what was happening from the floor with wide eyes.

Manson and Sig suddenly entered the shop, Sig staying close to Izumi while Manson walked over to the three blonds "Naruto, you take the kids while we deal with him" handing Naruto some money, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed his red hand "yeah sure" pulling up Ed and Al with one hand, they began to leave, Naruto was stopped however by a strong hand on his shoulder when he walked by Izumi "have you ever considered joining the military?" Izumi saw red when she noticed the soldier tighten his grip.

"No...I have not" he mumbled pulling the mans hand off his shoulder.

"Well...with someone with your strength, you would be highly respected and useful to us" Naruto smirked, everyone thought he was going to agree, Izumi was happy what he said next "useful to you...I am not an object, I've had experience with the...Military before, you treat people like weapons and objects to be used and discarded, treating anyone different like animals that need to be put down...why would I join such a place"

"We are fighting a war; we need all the help we can get before it spreads"

"Yeah and I bet it was the military who caused it" by the look on the mans face, Naruto had hit the nail on the mark 'thought so' pushing the boys out with his hand, they left the shop, wincing when they heard a fight suddenly break out "talk about painful" he mumbled when the soldier flew through the window.

"Come on, let's go"

"Do you think Sensei will be ok?" Al whispered as Ed nodded next to him

"She's a tough one" he mumbled 'will she be ok?'.

Sighing, Naruto smiled "let's go to through the Alleys then" grinning, ed reached into his pocket, pulling out some coins.

"I've got money"

"And me" Al nodded, also pulling out some coins, grinning Naruto nodded

"Ok but don't flash your money around, people may try and steal it...I think the first thing we should look for is wallets"

"And then books!" Ed laughed.

"I want to buy a present for mum" Al smiled, Ed quieted, why didn't he think of that?

"Ok" Naruto smiled, noticing Ed's sullen expression he said "why don't you both put your money together and buy your mum something, it'll be off both of you then" Al nodded while Ed smiled lightly.

"What will you buy Naruto" Ed asked, Naruto frowned thinking about it, and what would he buy? He needed a lot of things.

"I haven't got a clue"

When they had reached the place what Al had heard about, it wasn't just one man selling books, there were stalls and even proper shops, some the same others completely different.

Ed and Al looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Stay close to me"

Ed and Al had found a very good book stall, though they had very few books on Alchemy, they were still interesting to read, noticing the mans irritated stare as he noticed the boys weren't buying his books, Naruto smiled.

"Excuse me, I'm moving soon and I would like a few books on houses and furniture please" the stall owner sighed in relief "ah yes, I have a few books on them, 'How to build your own home from scratch', 'How to build your own furniture' 'Fashions through the ages', 'What to buy and not to buy', and 'How to get a girl from looks'"

Naruto nodded 'the last two don't sound bad...but I do need help, I already have a bad fashion sense'

"Can I have all of them please?"

"Hey Naruto, this book tells you how to create a tree from a seed" Ed shouted, burying his nose further into the pages.

"I have one like that, but about flowers" Al mumbled "flowers suck Al",

"They don't!" paying the man, Naruto smiled.

"Why don't you buy them, they seem interesting enough"

"Don't we need a bag?" Al said as he noticed the amount of books they would have to carry, nodding slightly, Naruto looked around, noticing a small stall that sold baskets and kittens "hey Al, Ed, can you go and buy a basket from that lady over there?" nodding they took off.

Three young girls suddenly walked towards him "are they your kids?"

"You're such a good father"

"I wish my husband was like that, he never pays attention to our son" her friend looked at her.

"Kimberly right, your son?"

"Yeah, poor boy",

"So are they your kids?" they all stared at him

"No there not mine" the sighed with smiles on there faces "so...your single then?".

"why yes I am" he said with a smile, he then looked back to see what was taking the boy's so long

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm just looking for the boys?"

"Your brothers then?" thinking about it he nodded

"Well you could say that"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Naruto were back!" Al laughed, hugging Naruto around the waist causing the women to squeal at the cuteness, Ed walked behind him with the basket, a frown on his face "sorry we took so long, the woman was trying to give us kittens and Al wouldn't budge until he held and played with each of them", nodding Naruto paced the books in the basket, turning around, he bowed to the women who blushed and giggled.

"I'm sorry but I must go now" nodding they each smiled

"Yeah, you take good care of your little brothers now"

"I will"

"Maybe next time, you and I can get to know each other better" they each walked away, Naruto sighed before looking at the two brothers who were looking at him with smiles.

"Brothers?" giving them his own smiled, Naruto nodded "yeah, come on, let's look around some more"

Izumi was searching high and low through the town, where had they gone?

A few of the military had turned up to help there comrades, he had explained to them about what happened; now all of them were searching for Naruto.

"That blond man was so handsome, the way he treated those little kids, if only he could send them home and stay with us" three women giggled to each other "his eyes were so pretty"

"They were so blue, strange how each of them has different colors though"

"Maybe they have different fathers?" hope suddenly filled Izumi "excuse me, I'm looking for those three, have you seen them, one has blue eyes, the other two brown and gold" when she had mentioned blue, the women giggled with blushes on there faces.

"Yes, the man watching your sons was so polite"

"There...not my sons" Izumi mumbled, sadness in her voice "oh really, well they were shopping in the Alley market place", Izumi grinned

"Thank you"

Naruto, Ed and Al had been to many shops and stalls, one lady had refused to let them go after Ed and Al had bought a music jewelry box for their mum, she said Naruto had to buy something, that letting his sons buying their mother a gift and not him was sickening, he had bought a small silver necklace for the jewelry box and a book about jewels different, rare stones, just so they could leave.

Naruto had also bought a book about wiring, pluming, a book about glass and a book about different types of fences.

But that's not all, he had also bought a beautiful sword called a 'Chokuto' and a long red jacket (Dante's from DMC 4) to go over his clothing, he looked cool, he also had his hair trimmed and tied back, at first he had complained but it kept his hair from his face so after while, he didn't mind.

Ed and Al had bought themselves matching wallets with there names engraved on them, they wanted to buy swords too but Naruto wouldn't let them.

"Ready to go home?" Naruto smiled, nodding with happy smiles Ed and Al ran up to him, saying how they were going to get jobs so they could buy lots of books, Naruto only laughed and said they were too young.

"Ed, Al, Naruto!" Izumi suddenly ran in front of them, almost causing Ed to drop his own basket of books.

"What's wrong Izumi?" Naruto asked, noticing how tired she looked

"The military is after you"

"What?"

"They want you; they will even go as far to force you to join to help them in the war" narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked at each of them, his eyes resting on the boys a little longer before looking back at Izumi.

"Then...I must leave, today"

"What!" Ed and Al shouted.

"Naruto you can't leave us!" Ed shouted Naruto's eyes softened.

"Ed I must...when people like the military want something...they'll stop at nothing to get it" he mumbled

'I've had experience from being a ninja' he thought, looking at each of them he sighed.

"Lets go home...I have something to tell you before I leave" nodding, they began to run, 'please...forgive me' he thought, as a single blooded tear escaped his eye.

(Insert worth dying for by: rise against)

"Halt!" a soldier suddenly shouted, Naruto grinned and ran even faster "not a chance" he punched the man in his chest, causing him to fly back until he hit a building,

"Wow, that's so cool! Ed shouted smiling Naruto turned to Izumi.

"Take the kids and go" nodding Izumi smiled "We'll wait for you" handing over his things, Naruto stopped, he had to fight.

He waited until he was surrounded by twenty soldiers, guns pointing at him, he opened his eyes, causing the soldiers to step back in fear at seeing such a cold and emotionless eyes "what do you think you can hit me with those toys" Naruto spat as he pulled the sword from its sheath, he charged, dodging bullets as they flew past his head, he leaped into a small group of soldiers and instantly cut one across the chest before turning to another and stabbing him in the chest, he then swung his other arm that held the sheath and connected it with the head of one an unlucky soldier and slashed another one from the should to his stomach and dashed down an alley way pullets flying over head. He stopped when the same soldier from the butcher shop got in his way with a revolver pointed at him.

He pulled the trigger and a bullet flew straight toward him, Naruto swung downwards and cut the bullet in to much to the shock and surprise of the soldier and in the blink of an eye Naruto crossed the distance and swung his sword to the left cutting the barrel of the gun off and swung again to the right cutting the chamber and all five bullet in half and kicked the man in the chest knocking the wind out of him before he ran past him, just then the two pieces of the revolver fell to the ground.

He didn't kill any of the soldiers since he would be hunted down as a traitor and a murderer by the military if he did. With that in mind he took his bloody chokuto and put it back in its sheath.


	9. Hurt

Now Naruto at the moment was running from bullets, sure he could deflect them but then there would be a huge chance that they might hit someone else, so being the kind hearted demon he is, he's decided that he should put his immortal life at risk to save the humans who could of at least help by running inside or at least take cover, he was not happy, Naruto was not happy at all.

Thinking about it, why didn't he just fight back?

Oh yeah, humans had away with words and telling story's, self defence would be changed to attack and attack would probably be changed to rampage...especially if it was coming from the mouth of a soldier.

"All this just because I cut a piece of meat!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, ducking when a bullet flew past his head, turning slightly he glared at the men behind him, he frowned when they began loading there guns once more, didn't they ever quit and take no for an answer?

Grunting slightly, Naruto pushed his chakra into his legs and feet, making him run so fast he almost became a blur, just fast enough to confuse and lose the men behind him, he couldn't stop himself, Naruto began to smile until it became a full grin, how much he had missed being able to run like this, being able to feel the wind blow though his hair as he ran without anyone to stop or even catch up to him dodging obstacles at an amazing rate for kicks, or even just jumping from place to place, he felt free.

But being Naruto, something bad always happens when he least expects it and as he ran, laughing all the way, he failed to notice a piece of metal sticking out of a trash can, he did notice it though when he accidentally ran straight into the sharp object, creaming out at the unexpected amount of pain as it made itself comfortable within his leg, tumbling through the alley, hitting over garbage cans and bags, Naruto roughly hit the ground with aloud splash.

After awhile of grunts and moans, he pushed himself up "What is it with metal and my legs!" Naruto cried as he pushed himself up, holding out his arms to look at, what looked like green fluid completely covering his body, he watched with a grips as the fluid dripped from both arms, making disgusting sounds as it hit the ground, sounding like a brush being repeatedly dipped in paint, he couldn't help it, taking a closer look, the fluid made him think of bleach, the smell to match, strong but...more sickly, just what was this stuff?.

Trying his best to wipe the fluid off, Naruto stood up, crying out when he pulled his leg, he had completely forgotten about the metal lodged in his skin, he almost screamed when the liquid began to touch the bloody wound, making small bubbling sounds as his demon blood tried to heal his flesh as well as keep the alien fluid away, he could literally see his wound trying to heal, he could feel it to as his flesh even tried to stretch itself over the metal, Naruto was in pain, a lot of pain, hopefully someone would find him, hopefully not the military.

(A few hours later)

Ed and Al were currently pacing Naruto's bedroom, well Ed was anyway, Al who sat quietly by the window would often glance at his brother than look back out of the window, both were worried beyond belief. "Where is he?" Ed mumbled, kicking the floor angrily, that's when he felt it, a small bump underneath the mat, curiously he knelt on his knees, rubbing his hand over it, Ed couldn't help but wonder what it was, maybe Naruto was hiding something, which was really strange since he thought Naruto told them everything about himself, if he was hiding something from them, why? was it so important that he would keep it a secret from everyone, even them?, Ed couldn't help but feel betrayed if that was the case.

Hand hovering over the mat, Ed hesitated, what if there was a very good reason why Naruto hid things from them, what if it was something...bad.

Al looked at his brother curiously "Brother...what are you doing?" he asked climbing from where he sat and settled next to Ed, now also curious on what his brother was doing rather than what Naruto could be hiding.

"There is something under here Al" he mumbled, reaching back slightly to pull the mat away, Al frowned

"Ed what if, maybe it's just something that Naruto has to clean up or maybe it...needs to be cleaned" he said, mentally hitting himself over what he had said 'needs to be cleaned?' he thought, shaking his head with a light smile, Ed grinned.

"Al, Naruto's a neat freak, he wouldn't just leave something under here unless he wanted to hide it" Al looked nervous, his eyes looking at the mat then at his beaming brother

But...if he is hiding something, what right have we got to...look" shrugging Ed sighed

"We don't Al, I'm just curious why he would hide...something from us?" the way he said it made Al think to, why would Naruto hide something from them?.

After sometime of battling with himself Al sighed "Ok Nissan, lets look" nodding they both grabbed each part of the mat, pulling it up they stared wide eyed, a trap door?

(Naruto

)A clear blood trail followed after Naruto as he dragged himself through the empty street, he was in pain and worst of all angry, he thought people here were nice and helpful but when they saw how injured his leg was through their bedroom windows or just through the cracks of their doors, they didn't even bother to help, they either looked shocked and hid or like some of them, when they noticed he saw them, shock their heads sadly and moved out of his view.

Naruto had thought he was beginning to understand humans after everything that had happened through the time he had been in this town but now he was remembering something, humans fear what they can't control or do not understand, it was like a law to them and the few who break it were considered hero's or plainly insane, the humans that were hiding now were probably thinking the something along these lines, help the man who is hurt and get in trouble or let him bleed to death and hope trouble goes away, at least the villagers always called someone to help after they hurt him or found him injured when konohoa was thriving, dare he say it, this village was...worse!,  
true they hadn't hurt or said something horrible and vile to him but...they were going to let him die because they were scared of what the military, no intruders would them, didn't they have any honour to protect there village and family, though he wasn't truly from their village or even apart of their family, they could still do something to help, god even Sasuke would help an injured stranger and he was a selfish bastard most of the time.

Hurt filled him as he remembered his dead friend, he never did fulfill his promise to Sakura and bring him home, he had killed Orochimaru himself and returned, probably to everyone's open arms, Naruto sighed, what he wouldn't give to fulfill his dream or even just see his friends smiling faces again.

"Naruto!" looking up startled he frowned, when did he collapse?

"Manson?" he mumbled weakly, his head trying it's best to stay up straight before it fell limply once more, and darkness over came him.

(Hours later)

"Is he all right?" Manson hesitantly asked, Naruto was barely aware of someone touching his injured leg, hissing when a fresh wave of pain came over him.

"I don't know, he's lost so much blood" who was that voice, it was a woman's light and kind.

"Izumi?" he mumbled out weakly, he tried to open his eyes but he was so tired

"No, don't you remember me from the Alley market? I have a son" smiling slightly Naruto nodded but it looked more like a shake of his head.

"Kimbley right?" the woman laughed.

"His really name is Zolf...he's is a state alchemist" Naruto noticed how her voice lowered but he said nothing, something must of either happened to him

"I hate the military" she suddenly said.

"He was such a good boy until he joined them...he became...ill after that" not able to resist any more, Naruto asked.

"Why?" sighing she smiled but he could tell it was forced.

"We had hardly any money and with his father's...habits we almost lost our home, he joined the military to help us live better but..."

"The power went to his head?" he asked, Zolf reminding him of Itachi, she nodded sadly.

"In more ways then one"

"Naruto, Sig is on his way" Mason's voice suddenly appeared behind him, Naruto only just noticing he was in Masons shop nodded, wincing when he pulled his flesh wound.

"Don't move until Sig gets here Naruto"

"Why" he gasped, the woman pushing back down on one of the tables gently, Manson smiled "He's a medic" Naruto blinked stupidly.

"Really? I would never have pictured him as a doctor" his voice was full of disbelief, Manson nodded, his eyes glazed over

"Yeah, he began studying medicine when Izumi...got sick, couldn't afford the constant need of a doctor"

(Ed and Al)

They were shocked and...dumbfounded when they looked inside. Inside was a picture of Naruto on a plastic card, he looked really young,  
maybe eleven or twelve, the writing on the card was in a strange language (Japanese) and on the back of the card was a strange...alchemy circle (remember the seal he placed on his books).

"I thought he didn't know Alchemy" Ed mumbled, placing the card next to him gently, he looked up when Al laughed.

"Nissan look at this" it looked like a rag doll, but in the shape of a fox with nine tails, it was made out of different coloured red fabric and had two black buttons for eyes, Al was hugging it whilst smiling.

Chuckling softly Ed placed his hand further into the...box, pulling out weird scrolls and books and what looked like a piece of black cloth with a small silver metal plate with a strange symbol caved in the centre "Wow Al, look at this" Al looked at Naruto's old ninja headband and shrugged, continuing to play with the teddy version of Kyuubi

"Naruto had lots of the same symbols on his old outfit" nodding Ed frowned.

"Yeah but...this one has a slash going through it" he placed the headband next to him and reached out for the last object, he smiled, it was a photo of them altogether when they were shopping earlier that day, each of them were smiling, Naruto holding them close in one armed hugs.

"Ed, Al!" Izumi's voice suddenly shouted up the stairs, quickly they placed everything back, trying to act as innocent as possible when she suddenly opened the bedroom door "I need you boys to help Sig get some medical supplies"

"Why sensei?" Al asked worriedly, Ed stared also, breathing in deep to  
calm herself Izumi sighed.

"Naruto's been shot" she said, thinking that was what she had seen embedded in the boys leg when Mason had brought him home.

The world froze for the two brothers upon hearing those words quickly Ed rushed down stairs with Al right behind him.

They were greeted to the site of Naruto limping into the room with an arm over Mason's shoulder.

"Mason put him up on the table" came Sig's calm voice as he entered the room to take a look at Naruto's leg.

"Ed give me the pliers we need to get the bullet out" Sig said Ed handed the man the pliers and steeped back and watched as Sig dug them into Naruto's leg and pulled out a small piece of metal.

Just as the brothers were about to see if Naruto was ok, he began to cough sporadically, they backed away in fear when they saw that his eye changed from the usual blue to a dark black that consumed his eyes completely, then he began to cough up blood, but the blood was not the usual red it was when it combined with the air this blood was a sickly black and was gushing out of his mouth.

"What the…" al said confused.

"He's not human!" Ed said scared at the sight before him, Al being the younger brother agreed with his brother and ran away with him all the while calling Naruto a demon and a monster.

(Naruto)

Just after Sig pulled that damn metal out of his leg, he began to feel like he was going to vomit, he then realized that some of the green liquid must of gotten into his blood stream and his body was trying to force it out, he began to cough and put a hand over his mouth. Suddenly Ed and Al began to back away and spout horrible things at him like demon and monster; it was at that very moment that Naruto felt his human heart shatter and his demonic one take root in its place.

Suddenly the wound healed it self and Naruto began to walk up the stairs to his room as if he was never injured in the first place, he went into his room and packed up all of his belongings, he then walked out of the house with Mason behind him.

"Naruto you're not leaving so soon are you?" he asked. Naruto turned his head and Mason felt a chill run up his spine as he saw Naruto look at him with eye as black as coal. He then fell back as he felt his legs lock up.

Naruto left after giving Mason a slight bit of his killing intent and went to board a train, out of this place, he had the sudden urge to massacre something, his demonic urges needing blood, what better way to get it then protecting what he believed to be innocent instead of just blindly seeking blood like Kyuubi did for his old village, eyes hardening with determination, he decided to head to Ishbal ,a war was something he could use right about now, humans always made the mistake of insulting demons power, making that demons angry beyond belief and setting them in a blind rage, power was the only thing a demon could aim for whilst there domain, so blood was like an offering for forgiveness, Ed and Al had insulted him whilst hurting his feelings, he needed to leave otherwise he would end up killing them.

The train signalling it was leaving, Naruto glanced back, though he only had a small amount of his humanity left, he still had a human soul, he had hopped that someone, anyone would try to stop him from leaving like in Jiraiya's old books, someone begging for forgiveness and shouting out for the leaving person to stop, though this sounded rather silly, Naruto wanted someone to stop him, to show him as least they cared, he sighed looking as if he was in pain, know one was coming, they viewed him as a monster, more hurt filled him, he grunted as he felt something in him...break and for once it wasn't his heart, Naruto felt more...awake than he had in a long time, more energy but it was slightly hurting him.

Ignoring this new pain, he boarded the train and just as it was pulling out, his hair changed from  
white and blond to a pitch black.

(Ed and Al)

Ed began to feel horrible after saying those things to Naruto. So he went to Naruto's room to apologize to him. But was shocked to see the room completely empty even the secret room below was vacant. Realization dawning on him he ran out of the room and went to get Al and the two raced out of the house and headed to the train station. They got there just in time to see the train pull out of the station and speed down the tracks.

For the first time since his father left Ed cried and Al was soon to follow him. They would be later picked up by Sig and Mason and taken back to the house.

-

Big thanks to grumpywinter, if it wasn't for him, this chapter wouldn't be here.


	10. Going to Ishbal

Trees, rivers mountains slowly passed as Naruto sat alone in complete silence, watching everything through the train window, he had been crying for the past half hour, why was he always the one who was hurt, he new he shouldn't have been surprised, hell, he bet even Hinata, the shiest girl he had ever met would call him worse names than what the brothers did, even if it hurt coming from the boys mouth...monster, demon...not human, though true they still hurt more than any flesh wound, I wound can heal over time, words are harder to get rid of.

Why did he always think of people who either hurt him or never spoke to him...Sasuke, Ed, Al, though Ed and Al only said horrible words to him once, like Sasuke, Naruto believed they said things like that to hurt him, Hinata and Sig, neither of them ever truly bothered with him, even if Sig would sometimes speak to him when spoken to.

"Can't forget about the others" he mumbled, Kakashi, Tenten...everyone only bothered with him because they either wanted something from him or to show off, Lee only bothered with him because he beat Neji...Neji only bothered with him because he won a fight, Tenten bothered with him because he changed her crush view on life, Sasuke because he was his team mate the same with Sakura, both forced, Ino and the others...didn't really care, Hinata...she was just weird, though cute still weird, Kiba because he wanted a rival to beat and Shino...just didn't bother at all, can their teachers count when they were forced to even be around them?

His fellow demon containers or people he had saved on his travels...could he call them friends when they only liked him because they had been saved by him from danger.

"I guess...I have no friends except Manson...maybe Izumi and Sig" he rested his head on the cold glass of the window, his eyes opening slightly, making them look like they had burst as he began to cry his bloodied tears.

"I'm...alone", he whispered, closing his eyes for some sleep. Suddenly a young boy opened his compartment door, though Naruto didn't turn around, he could tell the boy was happy from looking at the reflection through the glass, the boy looked about ten and...hyper, what was it with kids and sugar?...he looked familiar.

"Hey mister...can we play music in the next compartment, It's my friends birthday" Naruto stiffened at the word 'friends' but shrugged it off, mumbling a small OK, faintly smiling when the boy cried out in happiness, running back to his own compartment, almost falling over his own feet.

"Inari" he mumbled, the kid looked just like him that was what was familiar about the kid. Lying back, Naruto couldn't help but think about the people he left behind; he seemed to be good at that, just because he was afraid of being rejected, even if it was the brothers who were the only ones who had rejected him...the only ones who he believed were different from others. Music began to play...loudly, interrupting him from his thoughts, making him wish he had said no or had a least ear plugs.

"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well... You left me anyhow and then the days  
got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind... And..." Naruto's eye developed a twitch, why would someone listen to this?

They're coming to take me away, haha!! They're coming to take me away, hoho,  
heehee, haha To the funny farm.

Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll  
be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

and they're coming to take me away, haha!

You thought it was a joke and so you laughed,  
you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid...  
RIGHT? I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..."

He groaned out placing both hands on his ears, everything seemed to remind  
him of what he had done!

"They're coming to take me away, haha,

They're coming to take me away,  
hoho, heehee, haha. To the happy home.

With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
and they're coming to take me away, haha!"

Standing up, he opened his trunk, looking through his private things when he realized something, he had dropped the photograph he had someone take when he lived with his...friends, eyes sad once more, Naruto sat back down, holding his head in self pity as he began to sob once more...nothing was going right for him...nothing.

"I cooked your food, I cleaned your house,

and this is how you pay me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh??  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they put you in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt! And..."

"Now that reminds me of myself"

"They're coming to take me away, haha. They're coming to take me away, hoho, heehee, haha.

To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time  
and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

and they're coming to take me away, haha!

To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes

and they're coming to take me away, hahaa!"

(Ed and Al)

Nothing was the same since Naruto left, their was no laughter, no fun, only studying to get rid of the pain that everyone who lived in that house was feeling. They all missed him terribly, Ed and Al studied more, hoping time would pass faster and, even if it was a stupid plan, they would grow fast and leave to find their big brother, they wanted, no needed him back, to say how much they needed him in their life's...and that they were sorry.

Everyone had reacted differently… Izumi had locked Naruto's room, she wouldn't let the boys go in, believing that it would cause them more pain if they had gone into the room of someone who had caused them this much pain, even though they had said that they had caused it themselves, she tried to tell them otherwise, even if she herself knew that it would be a lie.

There was also something Izumi had done she wouldn't say or admit to doing, she still had Naruto's old clothing, refusing to throw them out, the were special to her in away, they were the first pair she herself had bout him when he needed new things to wear, when she found them in the washing up basket, Izumi had separately hand washed them careful not to get rid of his scent and placed them in his draws, since it was only a white vest, a waist coat and a pair of trousers, also that weird outfit they had found him in, Izumi just wanted to feel like he was still around, by making his room look like he was still with them, it started when she had found the photograph of the three boys, what she was doing wasn't an obsession, just a memory she couldn't let go.

Luckily for her, Sig and Manson were the only ones who new, she couldn't bare explaining to the boys why she was doing this...how could she explain why to them without telling them the amount of pain she was in, she had lost another baby...and this one she hadn't even tried to save from leaving her.

Izumi only hoped that one day he would come back.

Sig was quieter than usual and that was saying something, he new Naruto was different but to heal like that...was amazing. But the amount of pain he had seen the boy go through, he couldn't call him a man yet, even if he was too old and strong to be called a child, Sig couldn't explain it...Naruto didn't...feel like an adult, he was to out going and trusting...free spirited, something Sig wished he could experience from his own childhood.

But the pain he had saw in Naruto, daily, his eyes, the way he sometimes spoke or acted when he realized everyone was looking at him, like he wanted to be invisible, know one should feel like that. He hadn't told anyone this but, sometimes in the night; he could hear Naruto crying in his sleep, saying sorry constantly or even just whimpering like a wounded animal, he had wanted to question him...but what could you say to someone who acted strong on the outside but was...weak on the inside, he himself would have hated to be asked questions concerning his nightmares from his childhood, he didn't want to embarrass Naruto, now he only wished he had to get to know him more.

Manson was much quieter, he would act like a machine, going to work, sleeping and then going back to work, it was only when he had almost collapsed in work, whilst holding a butchers knife and almost stabbing himself as he fell, that everyone who new him forced Manson to eat, losing someone who you considered your best friend effected him badly.

Nothing was the same without Naruto...

(Naruto)

Dragging his trunk of the train, Naruto sighed unhappily, so this is where he was going to be staying, it was...OK, sand, hot and lots of people, enough for a small village but not enough to be called a city.

Looking around, he couldn't help but groan in disgust, the houses were poorly made, he guessed it was because having only sand around them, that was all these people could use, they had nothing of high value other than the clothing they wore, but Naruto hadn't seen all of this village yet so he thought he shouldn't judge them but...he couldn't help the feeling he received when looking at there living condition, he was confused why would the military want to kill people who, by the looks of it, couldn't even afford to build proper homes for themselves or even live properly, hell he had more as a kid and that's saying something.

Sighing confusedly, he began walking toward this...village, watching curiously as some people gave him fearful looks, did they think he was with the military?  
"please sir, can we please have something to eat" turning around, Naruto eyes narrowed as a young women, no older than seventeen stood before a military officer, two children hiding behind her, clutching her back tightly as they tried to look at the officer who was glaring at them as if they had  
some sort of illness.

"Damn Ishbalin's are like cockroaches around here" the officer said as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the woman and children, scaring the hell out of them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said as he walked over to the man, the man just turned and pointed the gun at him instead.

"Watch your mouth, I am a sergeant of the state military and this place is under the state's jurisdiction" the man said before he turned his attention to the Ishbalin's. Naruto in that instant summoned one of his favourite swords from when he was a human.

You see the problem with a Nodachi was its size, a regular katana or Naginata could defeat it due to its short range: Naruto figured that to beat that he would have to use duel Nodachi, one to block the weapon and the other to attack.

The problem with swords in general is that they all eventually chip away from the number of battles they have to witness and take part in. Naruto discovered that in order to avoid this one had to make a sword that was already chipped, but to cover the length of the swords he had the whole sword turned in essence from a Nodachi and into a thin and elegant fine toothed saw.

A long sword flew out of Naruto's sleeve and he caught it by the sheath right above the handle. He then pulled out the sword and as he pulled the blade form its sheath it burst into flame and he then cut the soldier's arm off at the elbow the stabbed him in the head so he wouldn't start to yell and hurt his ears.

"Now that that is taken care of" Naruto said as he reached into the soldiers pocket and pulled out a thick wallet then started to walk to the small group of Ishbalin's who took a step back with each step he took toward them.

"Well I will leave this here and take my leave" Naruto said as he tossed the wallet in front of the Ishablin woman.

"Wait! What is your name?" the woman shouted. Naruto stopped and decided to cast away his old name.

"I am a messenger of god" was all he said before he began his treed into the heart of the nation of Ishbal.

-

Again thanks to **grumpywinter** for his help, the fighting scene was his to, big thanks XD


	11. Before the battle

A day had already passed since Naruto had began walking into the main heart of Ishbal, the scenery only got worse, broken building, discarded weapons that were no longer be able to the job it was built for...

Naruto glanced at one of the houses, walking forwards to touch the hardened sand, bullet holes and the remains of blood, by the looks of it the military had tried to erase evidence or make it seem that it was a safe area since compared to some parts of the village he had walked through, just looking at  
this area gave off the impression that it was safe to the untrained eye, for someone trained in combat like Naruto, you could see the bullet holes in certain areas and even big mounts of sand that shouldn't even be there in various places among the streets, obviously they were trying to hide what had previously died in the last attack, not even bothering to give a proper burial.

He was also able to smell the blood in the air, some of the scent was rotten showing that whatever had died had been dead for sometime, the other was fresh and close, meaning that whoever the poor soul was were either bleeding badly or had just died.

Naruto new he should be sorry or at least angry at the amount of blood and death that surrounded him but, he couldn't help but cherish it, that was the only part of his demon side he hated, the part that loved death and lusted after blood, he guessed this happened to all demons in time since he never felt it when he lost his humanity but part of him was glad, he needed this, his anger and blood lust needed this desperately, the need for death and the smell of it, Naruto only hoped that it would calm his previous anger and lust for blood and death down, he could never forgive himself if he harmed the brothers or the people who had taken him in, another bad side of being a demon, he got angry rather easily when provoked.

He smiled, maybe after this he could receive help, someone must know how to calm someone like him, who lost control of themselves rather easily, the only place that calmed him was his forest, and all he needed now was for someone to teach him to calm himself while outside of it.

Suddenly he heard something flying in his direction, with movements and speed only he could pull, Naruto jumped back, narrowly missing a bullet as it embedded itself in the wall directly where his head would have been if he hadn't dodged.

Turning his head slightly he was able to see some more military soldiers, word must have spread about him helping out the Ishbal people, he couldn't help but smile when their smiling faces appeared before him as he remembered what he said 'I am a messenger of god' knowing would even Image, a demon carrying out gods work, Kyuubi would have a fit if he found out, his 'son', The prince or king of hell, saving humans and saying he's doing it in the enemy's name, Naruto couldn't help himself, he laughed.

The soldiers didn't take it so well…if them opening fire on him was any indication. Naruto kept laughing as he ran straight at them with bullets tearing through his body, the soldiers stopped to reload thinking he was dead when he stopped.

"Heh, he he he HA HA HA HA HA" Naruto laughed demoniacally causing the soldiers to panic, as his body finished reforming it self Naruto leapt across the 20 foot gap in a flash and instantly had his swords in his hands and decapitated two soldiers a fountain of blood erupted from their necks, seeing the other soldiers point their weapons at him Naruto sheathed his sword and sealed it back into his arm, he then grinned widely showing two rows of fangs, he flexed his hands and the finger nails turned into talons, with out a hesitation he leapt towards one soldier.

The soldier flinched waiting for an imminent death but stopped to see Naruto's fist clenched in front of him, the soldier raised his arm and pointed a his pistol at Naruto with a smirk but it fell when the gun clicked empty.

"Pathetic" Naruto hissed as he opened his fist and a dozen bullets fell out of his hand, suddenly the soldier hand that held the gun fell of as if it was cut by a sword and Naruto swung his hand with his fingers pointing out ward and tore through the man's head like paper. As he pulled his hand out Naruto licked the blood off it with a sick grin on his face. He then picked up another soldier by the neck and ripped his throat out and grabbed another one then smashed his skull through the ground leaving him there to suffocate.

As he was about to kill the other soldiers a group of Ishablin soldiers came in and gunned the other ones down.

Naruto calmed down slightly and felt his teeth and nails go back to their original shape, the Ishbalin's then aimed their weapons at him. But stopped when a young man with white hair wearing what appeared to be religious clothing held his hand out to stop them.

"He isn't with the military he must have killed all of the other soldiers here, plus that woman we found a week ago and the kids with her told us about him" he said but turned back to look at Naruto.

"But you look like no agent of god to me" he said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" came a voice from behind from the group, the man's eyes widened and as one the Ishbalin's turned around to see Naruto sitting one a rock, they turned back to see him standing in the same spot as before but that Naruto began to turn pale and slowly vanished.

"I hate to make this sound weird but take me to your leader" Naruto said with a grin."Yes…?" one asked, noticing how Naruto was constantly smiling, he didn't expect the stranger to tell him his 'name' though.

"My name is Zamiel" Naruto said, remembering how the name Zamiel was known to demons as 'king of the underworld', Kyuubi once said he planed naming one of his children this, to bad he never had any, he only hoped the old fox didn't mind him taking the name as his own, Zamiel sounded better to him than Naruto anyway...

Zamiel âka" king of the underworld  
Naruto âka" fish cake

...not a very good name for someone like him, he thought to himself, shaking his head he got up and put his hand on the young man's shoulder, it would be better anyway, people were looking for Naruto not Zamiel.

The young warrior priest bowed.

"As you wish Zamiel sama" Zamiel grinned and followed the Ishbalin's back to their leader, frowning slightly when he heard one muter. "Is he bipolar or something?" surprisingly causing them to laugh when he whined.

The walk was quiet after that, no one really wanted to speak, especially when the main part of Ishbal came into view, Naruto was surprised how big it was, he thought that it would be small compared to everything he had seen but that's not the thing that surprised him the most, after observing where the city was and the familiar building like structures, he couldn't help but shiver.

This city...Ishbal was actually an updated version of Sunagakure, either built among the ancient city or perhaps it was buried beneath Ishbal, it made sense if Sunagakure was underneath the sand, the gate wanted everyone to forget and have no proof of how it was born or...the snake just wanted Naruto to suffer, Naruto now know as Zamiel only hoped that the snake was suffering in it's dark prison as much as he had.

"Zamiel sama?" one of the Ishbal warriors asked when he suddenly froze on the spot, his eyes wide with an 'out of it look', this got a few of them suspicious and slightly worried, why would he freeze this way?

"Zamiel sama!" another asked but more loudly, blinking in surprise, Zamiel shook his head before smiling, apologizing before asking what the man wanted.

"Were here, the city of Ishbal" smiling Naruto nodded, looking in every direction before asking.

"Anyone with red hair and green eyes live around here?" blinking in surprise, each shook their heads before smiling.

"No Zamiel sama, all Ishbalin's born have always had white, black or brown hair, are eyes are mostly reddish brown to" another answered.

"I don't think anyone born in Ishbal has ever even come close to looking like that Zamiel sama

Nodding sadly he forced a smile 'so much for Garra being alive...I really am the only demon left, even if he only contained his' he closed his eyes with a frown 'he couldn't be alive anyway...he was mortal' Garra standing in his Kazekage outfit with a small smile appeared in his mind, his hand waving slightly before he disappeared.

"Were here Zamiel sama, we'll get our leader for you now"

(Izumi's place)

Manson sighed as he watched Izumi train the two brothers, kicking and blocking each others attacks...or at least attempting to.

Sig had been worried about what had happened when he almost fainted in work, Izumi had gone ballistic and force fed him, it would have been funny, a thin woman like her, forcing a man like him to eat whilst tied to a chair.

'Would have been if Naruto was here' he thought to himself, forcing himself to bite another mouthful of his food when he saw Izumi glaring at him when Manson tried to hide his plate behind him, it would help a lot more if the woman could cook.

He pictured Naruto laughing whilst sitting on his favourite chair by the table, placing more food on Masons plate when Izumi turned around and saying out loud 'Manson wont eat' and then laughing some more when she would force him to each her 'lovely' cooking, god how they missed him, at first he thought this was really since he was hallucinating from starving himself for so long, the painful truth of his friend leaving hit him hard when reality set in, enough to make a grown man like him cry.

Reaching into his pocket, Manson pulled out a picture of Naruto working at the tills, somehow that military soldier had taken a picture without anyone seeing, Naruto was looking at the camera with an expressionless face, making everyone who saw the picture think he new that someone was taking photographs of him, he remembered how Izumi reacted when then knocked on the door, asking  
where the 'fugitive' was hiding, she had almost killed them, if it wasn't for the fact everyone was leaving for war, he doubted she would have been let off so easily.

That's when he took the photograph from the military, they had dropped it on the ground when they were unconscious, each of them had pictures, he Izumi and Sig took one each and burnt the rest.

Izumi had placed the picture of Naruto in his 'room' next to the one of him and the brothers, he began to think she was beginning to get obsessed, she had continued to buy him clothing and even aftershave, even though he didn't live with them any more.

Looking at the sky Manson sighed, he only hoped Naruto was happy where he was now.

Ed and Al were also obsessed on getting stronger.

Al so he could always protect his brother and Ed, so he could bring back the brother they both lost.  
He would bring him back; they would all be together again.

(Zamiel/Naruto)

Zamiel was currently sitting next to one of the buildings, watching as children just going by with smiles on their faces.

It was strange how calm and safe these people could make him feel, so much happiness and yet they had so little, the city was huge in size, even bigger than what it looked from far away, so many people but hardly any worriers.

This worried Zamiel greatly.

These people had hardly any defence, why wouldn't they train or give their people weapons, a war was going on and one of their own villages not to far away had been captured and yet they weren't prepared for an invasion, not that he could see anyway.

"So you are Zamiel" an old man's voice suddenly spoke causing Zamiel to turn around in surprise, the man had darkish skin and wrinkles, not enough to make him look weak and brittle like most old men and women he had come across but enough to give him a wise and well...old look, his body was almost completely covered in a white robe similar to an Kage uniform.

Nodding with a smile he replied "and you must be the leader"

"My name is Roug Roa" his voice was kind and wise; he reached out a wrinkled hand with a smile that could calm a raging monster in an instant, smiling back Zamiel accepted.

The old man stared into the demons eyes as if he new something know one else knew, he placed his free hand on Zamiel's shoulder and closed his own eyes, missing blue eyes widening in shock "so...much pain...so much sadness" Roug Roa mumbled.

Zamiel didn't move out of fear he would do something wrong, why was the old man...acting this way?.

Opening his eyes once more, Roug Roa gazed deeply into Zamiel's, old eyes narrowing when blue suddenly would dilate and then turn back to normal.

"Can you help me Zamiel?" he mumbled.

"What?" he replied, what the hell was going on?

"Can you walk back to the previous village and protect the people there"  
shocked Zamiel asked.

"Why, I came here to help" why the hell would the leader want to protect a village where hardly any people lived, true this sounded cold but the size of this city could house the other village easily and even put up a good defence to, if everyone prepared for the upcoming battle instead of just running around doing nothing, seriously, they were in a war and they weren't even ready!.

Roug Roa only smiled sadly at Zamiel's claim, nodding to each person to go back to the village.

"I've seen eyes like yours before, the need for death and vengeance is strong in them...find another path to follow" growling softly, Zamiel missed the look of sadness Roug Roa sent him.

'Why' he thought in anger 'I came all this way...left everything behind to get rid of this need for blood...and he wont let me!'

"Please Zamiel" looking up he could only stare at the old man "nothing good comes out of purposely seeking a fight"

"Even if it is to protect the people you care about?" he blurted out, the old man thought for a moment before nodding.

"You must find another way to face your demons" he began to walk away leaving Naruto to stand there alone.

'Face my demons, old man...my demons don't need to be faced they need to be released' clenching his fists in anger, he began to walk away 'now what am I supposed to do?' he thought back to what Roug Roa said 'protect the village' Zamiel gazed back to the city 'what about this one? Has he really...is he really going to let it die?' growling in annoyances he began to walk away as his anger began to boil 'fine, it wont be my fault, I offered to help and he wouldn't even give me a chance' Zamiel traced his hand over his face 'and it was because of my eyes'

"Senile old fool" he mumbled, unknown to him a certain Ishbalin with white hair was also thinking the same, making a choice he ran after the angry ebony haired demon believing nothing would happen in his absence, if Roug sama wouldn't except help then he himself would have to get it, they were fighting a losing battle, they needed as much help as possible.

Just as he was about to catch up with Zamiel sama the priest heard the sounds of gun fire, he scowled before turning around to go and help repel the enemy attack, unknown to him Zamiel went as well.

"Sorry Roug dono, but I shall not allow the home land of my friend to fall" he said as he headed off to the battlefield.


	12. blood and sleep

'Good job I didn't walk to far away' Zamiel thought as he ran back towards where he met the old leader, how the military got past him he couldn't understand, why couldn't he sense them, it was like everything that his senses should pick up easily were being dulled as if he was being held under water and bound by rope, ever since his hair turned black he had been feeling weak and...restricted.

A bullet grazing his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

Quickly dashing forward he tackled a soldier to the ground, and removed him of his weapon by ripping his arm from his socket, discarding the arm he stomped on the soldiers skull crushing it, he then took the pistol the soldier had and the other he had in his holster, and started to fire upon the  
remaining squad members not a single one survived.

As he began to search the bodies for ammo, he felt an old, familiar and unwelcome presence.

"Well, well not bad at all" the being said clapping, it had the body of a young man, it was disgustingly pale, it wore a dark purple shirt and shorts that barley covered any part of its body and a head band with a upside down red triangle and one its left thigh had a tattoo of a dragon eating its tail with a pentagram inside, it looked human but Zamiel felt the foul chakra that belonged to the Hachibi.

Zamiel's eyes went dark and in an instant his swords were in his hands, in a flash he crossed the distance and his sword blurred.

The thing smirked and stepped forward, only for its legs to fall off as it moved, when it hit the ground its arms fell off and Zamiel cut off its head with out a single hesitation. He then turned around and headed back to the battle field not noticing the thing start to slowly regenerate.

He turned his attention to a group of unfortunate soldiers, the first one he stabbed through the eye and took his other sword then stabbed a soldier in the chest slicing into the man's left lung, he heard the sound of a bullet slicing through the air and moved his sword block it but was shocked to see the bullet deflected at the price of his sword which was broken from the impact of the bullet. Scowling he threw the remaining blade into the chest of a soldier staining his blue uniform crimson.

Zamiel took his last sword and began to dice up the remaining soldier but once again a bullet struck his blade and shattered it just as he was about to cut a man's head open, grinning the man took his rifle and fired point blank into Zamiel's chest, grunting Zamiel grabbed the man by his face and crushed his head, with his fingers soaked in blood and bits of brain matter.

He felt a bullet enter his side and decided that he was tired of being shot all the time. So he flicked his wrist and a wall of sand rose up and hardened to stop the sniper from shooting him. He looked down and saw that his red jacket was in tatters. Angrily he lifted up the corpse of the soldier that  
ruined his jacket and shoved his hand in his chest ripping out his heart. Looking at the bloody muscle Zamiel felt his teeth elongate and in an act that many were call insane bit down on that heart and after moment opened his mouth and squeezed the heart, it shattered like a piece of dirt.

Zamiel heard gasps of surprise as he did that and turned to see another group of soldiers, the soldiers turned to flee, luck was not on their side as Zamiel dashed toward them with a hungry look in his eyes. He grabbed one man and placed his hand on his head tilting it to the side and bit down on his neck, the other soldiers turned around and some fell over while others vomited from shock, just as he released the now well dead corpse, he felt a bullet enter through his back and land right above his heart.  
Scowling he turned back and saw a lone tower in the distance and realized the sniper was following him the whole time. With a scowl he fell to the ground.

'So early in battle and I've already fallen...what's wrong with me?' his wounds tried to heal but the bullet above his heart refused to remove itself making him light headed and dizzy.

People ran in fear and cowered behind walls in hope of shelter and yet with all this and the obvious knowledge that these people were helpless and didn't want to even fight in the war or even were apart of it the military shot them down as if they were nothing, so many military soldiers and yet so little shed tears on what they were doing.

A young boy was crying close to where Zamiel lay, clutching what looked like a broken piece of a dress; he must have lost his mother during the escape.

"Kid" the boy sniffed and fell to his knees, crawling over to the fallen demon as bodies fell around him.

"Can you do something...for me?" the boy nodded and knelt closer.

"What's your name?"

"Ja-Jacob" he whimpered, his voice was slightly feminine though it  
only proved how young he was.

"Gather as many...people as you can...and tell them to go to the previous village before this...can you that?" nodding the boy cried out as a bullet almost hit his feet

"Run" Zamiel mumbled, nodding Jacob stood but quickly knelt when more bullets were fired there way.

"This...is pointless...I'm so weak" he mumbled causing Jacob to look at him with wide eyes, if possible they widened further when the marks on Zamiel's face began to fade, leaving smooth porcelain like skin behind.

'So...very tired' his eyes began to close.

"Why must we continue fighting this way!"

'Ah…a voice' he couldn't open his eyes so Zamiel angrily settled for  
listening.

"Shut up! And stand! Armstrong!" the voice paused for a moment before adding harshly "Bastard, Do you not understand these circumstances!"

The man being shouted out sobbed quietly "If you don't fight, your comrades are going to die!" more shouting was followed but if was slightly muffled by a ringing in Zamiel's ears.

"Show those rebels the spirit of the national Military!"

Each began to leave but someone stayed behind, Zamiel was able to see who.

It was a very big man, not in fat wise but as in muscle, he was carrying some  
of the dead and gently placing them off the main road, muttering sorry before moving to carry another.

"For...a soldier you sure care a lot for those that you kill" startled the...slightly blond haired giant stood, staring at Zamiel with wary eyes before slowly moving closer.

"Your...not Ishablin...are you on are side?" laughing slightly he shook his head.

"No...I would never join the military" startled slightly he knelt down, gently checking the bullet wound, it was above the heart, he should be dead but...wasn't.

"What's your name?"

"Zamiel...what's yours?" he was so tiered, not really knowing what he was saying.

"Alexander Armstrong" Armstrong was silent for moment, thinking if he should even talk to this young man, blue eyes met and he couldn't help but think how this man, from his eyes, looked like his sister, it hurt that someone who looked so young would even be in the war let alone hurt.

"Zamiel... good name"

Suddenly a huge explosion happened not to far away, startling them both and causing Armstrong to stand with a jolt.

"You better go... you'll get in trouble if not there"

More explosions followed and for Zamiel, nothing but darkness for a long time.

(some time later)

-

**...you left us all to die...why big brother...sensei would be disappointed in you...Hokage...demon brat...monster...should have just died...**

Images of the people he once said he would protect kept appearing in his mind, he had failed everyone, why didn't he just stay or at least help.

He appeared before his old village, a red, glass like barrier/dome completely surrounded the village and the people within, screamed and others trying to get out as their flesh began to be peeled away and then their bodies dissolving into red dust and then be absorbed into the seal, the gate began to form, people with blood limits were dragged in by black long hands, begging for someone to help until the doors closed, the village began to sink into the ground, water pored in from the rivers until it was completely covered, he fell to his knees as the dome faded, time suddenly went fast and then there was nothing but a huge lake that separated him and Kyuubi from the, now main lands.

Kyuubi suddenly lay down, like when they merged, his eyes dulled as he died and faded into nothing but bones, now alone he suddenly became what he was today "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" he cried, people that were dead appeared before him, glaring before walking away, he was that little boy again who everyone ignored and hatted, crying out for some to hold him, knowing that someone would never come.

-

"shh he's waking up" groggily blue eyes opened, glad to awake from his nightmare mixed with horrible memory's, looking around he was shocked to see a taller Jacob "hey" he smiled wiping the sweet of Zamiel's forehead with a cloth before rinsing it in a brown bowl.

"Jacob?" smiling the boy nodded to confirm who he was.

"where am I?" he asked rubbing his sore throat "where in Konohamaru" everything was silent.

"what?" Zamiel asked almost quite as a whisper.

Jacob smile grew and sat down at the end of Naruto's bed "that day when you asked me to help everyone to are other village I did, turns out after you left so did most of the military and the people in that village rebelled against the military winning it back but...the city" tears began to fall "it was destroyed, we waited for the military to leave before grabbing what money and things we could re-use and-" he jumped up, spreading his arms around him and twirled around almost falling over his own feet, causing Zamiel to laugh slightly.

"we came here and named it Konohamaru" noticing that his savour wasn't smiling he asked "don't you like the name Konohamaru?" nodding slightly he asked "where...did you...get that name from?" Zamiel couldn't help but shake, why, how did they know that name, his dead village...how?.

The women who had told Jacob to be quite and whom Zamiel didn't notice stepped forward, placing a hand on the almost crying demon "we...you mentioned the name in your sleep" nodding slightly he looked up, eyes widening when he saw who it was, the women he had given the money to after he killed the soldier who was going to harm her, smiling the women place her hand on his "my name is Kushina"

'no...why dose she have my mothers name?'

looking across to the door he was greeted by an older version of the children.

"these are my children Sai and Yai" the twin boys stepped forward and smiled sheepishly "do you remember us from that day?"

all was silent before he burst out in laughter "th-that day but...that was only yesterday, why do you look older, why am I in a hospital bed, how did I get here" he began to panic, quickly Kushina ran to get the nurse.

Grabbing the bed sheets tightly he pulled them off, greeted by really pale legs and a hospital gown, he tried to move but couldn't...his legs weren't working.

'how could this have happened'

Kushina ran back in, her chocolate brown hair, like everyone in the room, covering her slightly before she tied it back, a nurse ran in after with a glass of water, he drunk it greedily.

Waiting for him to calm down the nurse smiled sadly.

"I'm...so sorry Zamiel"

'how do they know my name'

"you've been asleep...for almost four years"

Jacob nodded his head before sitting back on the bed "when...Scar-san found you-"

'Scar?'

"- you were badly hurt, he carried you all the way here before leaving, the doctors took the bullet out but...something was wrong with the water they used, when they began cleaning your wound with it...it burnt you" Jacob looked at the ground sadly "we stole the water from the military in the church, we were positive it was water...then when it did that to you, everyone guessed it must have been acid or something like it"

'or holly water'

"four years?" he was shocked but that was it really, he had been asleep much longer when he was in his forest but that was willingly, maybe...it was because he was out of a forest that made him so weak.

'no...that can't be it, I stayed with Izumi and that wasn't in a forest' he thought, then it hit him.

No matter how strong he had become, he was stilled classed as a hanyo the only tailed demon that had the ability to transform into a complete demon or into a complete human so instead of the weakness a hanyo gets when they turn human the more he stays in his human form the weaker he becomes unless he transforms into any or his fox forms then his strength will slowly return, like when he needs to sleep for his chakra to regenerate.

And then there the fact he hadn't eaten any raw meat in a long time, fish was great for that...a replacement for flesh.

"my god" he mumbled, how could he have been so stupid, he didn't want to find out what would happen when his demon merges would kick in and force him to turn 'demon', he had enough problems with blood lust.

Everyone thought he was still in shock so Yai tried to cheer him up "it's ok...the nurse said it was nearly four years...so your not old yet" Sai glared at his brother and stamped on his foot "shut up dope!"

"fuck you bastard!"

"boys!" Kushina shouted, Zamiel stared at the familiar scene '...Sasuke...' he burst out laughing.

(Next morning)

Opening his eyes, Zamiel couldn't help but smile as he looked at his foot, wiggling his big toe, the nurse had explained that because of damage the bullet and the 'acid' water had cause, it put a lot of stress on his body and caused it to go into shock, since he went to sleep, so did the rest of his body, not completely shut down like what happens when a person dies just enough for the brain to think it has so now his brain was 'waking' everything back up, forcing signals to his body, his legs would be harder to move again, it would take time but he would walk again.

Zamiel had shocked the nurse when he was able to move his toe, at least it would be, for him a quick recovery.

Sighing he led back and stared at the ceiling, maybe when he could walk again he would go and visit Izumi, maybe.

Suddenly Jacob, Yai and Sai burst through the door.

"Zamiel sama your awake!" Yai shouted, his brother nodding whilst smiling while Jacob was...hyper.

"the nurse said your recover quickly, so you think that tomorrow you could walk around with us" Sai glared at Yai "idiot, she said fast not 'he has recovered' how can he walk around when he can't move his legs...idiot" Yai turned angrily with a clenched fist.

"so what can you do now?" Jacob said quickly before Yai could hit his brother who, at the moment was pulling faces at his twin.

"my toe but I'm trying my others"

"that's great"

"Shouldn't you boys be in school" Kushina asked as she walked into the room, carry a small vase with different coloured flowers in, well plastic ones anyway.

"but mum, it's so boring, what are we learning anyway, since when is algebra going to help, only Alchemy uses it and since were not aloud to even try it, why would we need to learn Algebra" Yai mumbled, Sai nodded "technically we're learning Alchemy, the only difference is we're not learning about chemicals but only the maths section of it...shouldn't learning that stuff be classed as taboo for us?" Kushina looked at her sons gob smacked before Zamiel decided to but in.

"true but what if you wanted a job that had to use Maths and the knowledge of different chemicals, if you studied them both and kept at it, you could probably do a better job than what Alchemy could do, you'd be doing it by hand and learning at the same time whilst with alchemy it never learns and could never really improve unless it's user dose".

Everyone looked at him.

"look at it this way, if a child had a illness know one had seen before and they tried to heal her just with Alchemy, that has no knowledge and wasn't designed to heal that illness by it's user, it wouldn't work because the user doesn't know how to cure it but a person who has studied and looks at the illness has a better chance or curing the illness because that person can learn and improve, Alchemy how ever can not unless it's user dose and improves it...do you see my point?" the boys eyes were narrowed in concentration as they thought.

Kushina smiled as she sat next to Zamiel who was smiling at the children "I think you boys should go to school now before your late" nodding slowly they each began to walk away, what Zamiel said was true, people relied on Alchemy to much and people who studied and worked hard were the only ones who ever improved in life.

"thank you for telling them that, it's nice to see them thinking about...well...life" she laughed.

Smiling he nodded "yeah, people must understand that the only way to get by in life is to work hard, by getting things handed easily to you you'll never learn and be completely defenceless when things turn bad"

"yeah...I guess your right" hesitantly she kissed his cheek "thank you for saving us that day" shocked he lightly touched his cheek "ye-yeah it's ok" nodding she began to leave "see you again...Zamiel-sama".

'why...did she kiss me?' he thought laying back down, he wasn't attracted to her in anyway, she was nice and very pretty but...no attraction.

Sighing he gazed back at his feet, closing his eyes he began to transform, gazing at the door with his eyes he stretched a tail over and locked it.

'don't want anyone walking in...Kushina seems more like a sister anyway...plus she has the same name as my mother...eww' it made him feel awkward, if he did like Kushina that way, he would beg her to change her name, going out with someone whom had the same name as the women who birthed him...just weird.

'sister material' he thought, closing his eyes tiredly, and image of that man with long green hair appeared in his mind as he drifted off 'who the hell was that?'.

-

Again thanks to grumpywinter for his help, the fighting scene was great and thanks for fixing my mistakes XD

from - (some time later) – in the chapter is just my writing without help, I wanted to see if I had improved, have I?

With his nightmare, I wanted to give some idea to what had happened since I was slightly disappointed in chapter 1...didn't want to re-do the chapter though XD


	13. meeting the brothers and fellow demon

Finally done, I was ill all week so a lot has been done...24 pages.

Thanks to grumpwinter for all your help XD

--

Time past and Zamiel was finally able to move his legs, he had his own house though he hated living in it, sand, sand and more sand he hated the desert.

Sighing he moved through the small crowd of people, each one looking at him with smiles on their faces and giggles from young women and glares from men who were either married or went out with the women who were giggling...such pleasant people to be around.

Today he was meeting Kushina, she had made plans for them and the boys to travel to a place called Lior to buy some books for the school, his speech about Jacob and the others learning seemed to finally get through to the boys and they had begged the school for better equipment, surprising them since the three were the class rebels.

He had also gained some fan girls, one was named Suki who was the daughter of a high priest, Zamiel understood why Sasuke used to act so depressed all the time, they were able to turn a happy and exciting day to a living hell in less then an hour if they were in a group, if there was one if was as if they were your best friend but it dose sometimes get creepy when they know things that they shouldn't, one somehow knew what colour his boxers were, the next day Zamiel bought a lock and key for every door in his house.

"Zamiel-sama!" he felt a pair of arms rap around his waist 'speak of the devil' "hello Suki" looking over his shoulder he couldn't help but smile, she was very pretty with her long white hair and brown eyes though she was far to skinny for a girl of her age, nineteen and she looked as if she was fourteen with the hight to match.

"is it true your leaving today?" nodding he gently moved from her grasp but then groaned when she threw her arms around his front.

"I'll only be gone for about a week" her grip tightened and his vest began to get slightly wet from her tears.

"I know...but Lior is so long away from here"

"yeah...Kushina said that were going by horse and carriage so we'll get there faster" he notice Suki glare when he mentioned Kushina but it was quickly replaced by a sweet smile "I hope nothing bad happens to you while your there"

"nothing will happen" he began to walk away "c'ya Suki"

"yeah...bye" she waved slowly and sighed, god she hated Kushina, she acted all sweet and kind when Zamiel was around but when he wasn't she could be a right bitch, everyone new she only acts like it because she was the first to meet their saviour if he was anyone else, Kushina wouldn't look his way.

Suki loved his personality the best, he was kind, sweet and always new how to cheer her up, she smiled, plus he's handsome, maybe if was because Zamiel was the only blond who lived in the village or maybe it was because of his deep alluring voice, either way she fancied him and wished he would spend at least half a day with her.

Suki's mind went back to Kushina, why did he trust her so much, didn't he notice how many would glare at her when they were close or the fact she would only be around him when he was out shopping or when girls would talk to him, the most obvious point of Kushina using Zamiel was the day he awoke, not once did she bother to visit, her son Jacob would always stay by his bedside and talk about his day as if the warrior could hear and when he told his mother Zamiel was waking up, she was there in a shot, if only he new that she was seeing 'others' before him.

Sighing she began to walk back home, one day Kushina would show her true colours, yes even she could admit she was forward and had the personality and actions of a fan girl but that didn't mean she didn't truly care and with Kushina around, she had to act like that to keep an eye and them, were the two even going out?.

Suki looked back and watched as he entered his home and with a faint smile she entered her own.

(Zamiel/Naruto)

Sighing as he closed the door as he gazed around his house, it wasn't that bad really and with the books he bought so long ago it looked OK, though the outside was made from thick bricks the inside had wooden walls and floors, close to the front door was the stairs and inside the front room were two small settees that was separated by a small table, a book shelf was at the far end of the room and next to that was space that was meant for a door but had none, that led to the kitchen, up stairs only had a small walk space that led to two doors which were the bath room and his bed room, he didn't have much but it was home.

The only was he could make money was to make diamonds, this was rather easy with his strength and power, all he had to do was force together stone, pump chakra into the stone with small amounts of different elements like fire and water and in time, diamonds of different sizes would be formed, he always gave them to Kushina to sell to the jewellers in town, time must have changed since diamonds used to be a lot of money, now he only got a few thousand sen for a hand full of his.

People thought he was stupid, thought he didn't know about how Kushina was only bothering with him for his money, the truth is...he really doesn't care.

Kushina lives alone looking after Jacob, she uses her own money to fund the school and hospital in the village even if they are small the hospital and school are still expensive for one women to run all by herself, then she has to pay for her own home and her son who is now a teenager who wants everything he sees...plus shopping, it was easy to see the poor woman couldn't manage.

If she was stealing money from him, Zamiel only wished Kushina would come clean with him and with the 'her using him' part, he wished and hoped she wasn't.

He walked over to his kitchen and opened a big draw that was close by the stairs which revealed that the draw was full of different sized stones, he grinned his hands forming hand signs and concentrated on his chakra.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ !" smoke completely filled the room.

"all right guys work time!"

The smoke began to disappear, reviling six annoyed figures, each one the same and each one having their own mind until they 'merged' back with their master, every experience and memory becoming his.

"I don't get why we have to do all the work!" one shadow clone cried out the others nodding before looking at the amount of stones the original Zamiel wanted them to change.

Looking nervous and slightly angry from the twitch in his eye he said "oh come on guys, I need you, how am I supposed to get ready and make my diamonds at the same time?" they glared, folding their arms over their chests, Zamiel rubbed his head sheepishly "OK-OK our diamonds"

The shadow clones glanced at each other before nodding, mumbling complaints about slave labour and lazy bastard of a master, Zamiel glared before walking upstairs to change.

"bloody shadow clones"

"we heard that!"

(Kushina)

Kushina gazed out of her room sadly in the direction Zamiel lived, her eyes travelled down to her clenched hand, opening it to revel seven beautiful diamonds...his diamonds.

She felt guilty and was disgusted with herself, how could she tell him, would he even understand?

Jacobs father, an alchemist, loyal to the military though he wasn't there when they were fighting the war, lately, well ever since he had spotted her in Lior with the diamonds he wanted money, she being an Ishablin, it was rather easy for him to get her to fulfill his demands since the military didn't know about Konohamaru and how many of her people were living in the constantly growing city, it would be obvious what would happen if they found out.

She did ask what had changed between them, Kushina had ruined her reputation, telling her people how she was seeing different men or how she was visiting her new boyfriend, she had done anything and everything to be with the man she loved and it turns out he already had a family, he said his wife had a daughter, a few years ago and that he needed money to help them survive, he didn't even ask about his own son, it broke her heart.

Sometimes Kushina hated being who she was, a mother with no husband, no money, no family except her son and now she was stealing from a man who she considered her best friend, maybe even a brother.

Placing the diamonds in her bag, Kushina headed towards the village gate, hastily wiping away her tears, she needed to be strong.

(Zamiel)

Now he was walking towards the village gate, holding two bags of diamonds, though the bags weren't that big they were rather heavy.

"hey Kushina!" Kushina jumped slightly in shock at the loud volume but turned around with a small smile before waving, Zamiel could easily see the pain and sadness in her eyes, he could only smile and not give any clue that he new something was bothering her.

"The carriage here yet?"

"no...someone driving it here for us" she replied quietly, nodding Zamiel looked back at the village, it had changed since he awoke half a year ago, most of the houses were like his but painted white instead of made purely from the sand that surrounded them, making the village look as if it had a descent amount to spend, he had heard from Kushina that the boys were studying solar power in school for their own project, though he himself new nothing about science, he could understand how beneficial using nature's natural resources would be to the village, cheaper and healthy than relying on electricity, more energy efficient and it didn't give any clue to the military, so it was a pretty good idea to try, the boys had his and everyone's full support.

The carriage came into view.

(next day)

'That is it!' Zamiel decided, there was no way he was riding in that carriage again, his ass hurt from the amount of splinters he had gained just from sitting down, his back ached from laying on the hard surface plus even more splinters, Kushina had slept better than him, being the gentleman he was, Zamiel let her sleep on the mattress since there was only one he could see, he was cursing when he awoke from the floor and saw that there was another hidden under the empty bags in the corner, Kushina only laughed at his pain, at least she was happier today.

"so this is Lior?" he asked trying not to sound to impressed, the village was rather nice, much like there's but taller buildings and less space to move around since it was pact with people.

Nodding Kushina smiled "yes, it has many different shops plus a beautiful church in the centre" he almost winced when she mentioned a church, noticing how badly he reacted she asked "what's wrong? Don't you believe in god?" she suspected he had something against religion since he wouldn't even step in the church they had, than again he did act weird, one time he saw two nuns walking towards him, they were only looking at talking about their crucifix they wore and he shirked...maybe it was something else.

"No" he said point blank, not noticing how some people stare at him angrily, there was no way she was taking him to a church, he new her people and how much she was religious, one bad thing about living in Konohamaru, it was a religious village, filled with religious people who carried damned crucifix that hurt like hell when the touched his skin.

"why?" she asked.

"because..." he thought a moment, he only had one comeback without hurting her feelings. "because these no proof any gods exist!", he exclaimed, thinking that if he said there was no proof rather than just saying how gods weren't real and hurt her, now everyone stopped, some glaring, some whispering to each other and some even ready to attack, Zamiel and Kushina smiled nervously "um...hi?" quickly she dragged him away before could cause a fight.

"oh come on, I didn't mean anything" he mumbled, she glared "yes but they don't know that, you can't just say that in front of people who have strong beliefs Zamiel" he only smiled in response "yeah yeah I know but even you've got to admit I've got a point" they were at a small drink stand, sitting down tiredly she sighed "maybe...but-" something or someone caught her eyes, a women in a cloak was sitting at the far end of the bar with a small boy who was looking at Zamiel with...anger?.

Shaking off the feeling of something bad, Kushina ordered two glasses of water "-but you have no proof he doesn't either"

"and you have no proof of a gender" he mumbled, resting his head on the counter.

Unknown to each person who was around him, Zamiel was trying to figure out the two people sitting not far away from him, one had the snakes chakra all over his body and was constantly being used, maybe he was using a henge while the women only had chakra in her fingers...strange since in both of their bodies their chakra smelt stuck, as if it couldn't or wouldn't improve, fade or even let it's user do anything else with it.

What he couldn't understand was why their chakra wasn't fading, being in constant use would have to fade out at some point or even hurt the user but...their chakra shouldn't be doing that, another thing, something he had only realised, how the hell did they even have chakra?.

"Zamiel...are you OK?" nodding he looked up "yeah I'm OK..what were you saying" the boys was whispering something to the women "I was saying how we should go to the clothing store down the street" Zamiel couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the boy...could he be that man who's head he cut off in the war but how...he killed him.

"Zamiel!" Kushina shouted causing him to jump "yeah, that a good idea" the boy walked away, looking at him curiously, when he noticed Zamiel was also looking at him he glared, Zamiel only smirked.

"Zamiel!"

"what!" sighing she pointed to his water "...oh..."

--

The women who the 'boy' was talking to would glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

She was curious on why her fellow 'friend' was angry at this Zamiel, he had told her that he would explain later, thinking that was the end of it she had stopped talking, Zamiel had caught her attention the moment he had sat down, not only was he handsome in a mysterious and dangerous kind off why from the sword he carried to his sharp blue eyes and black hair, his looks made it obvious he wasn't from around the area, they she noticed something else, one of the Elric brothers clothing style looked similar to his.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem or catch her attention but today needed to go as planed and if this man did know the brothers, he could ruin it.

The brothers would be here soon.

She looked at the women, Kushina with a raised eyebrow, why would an Ishbalin be out in the open , maybe this man was her bodyguard.

Blue eyes met red before he turned away, resting his head back on his arms.

--

"Zamiel cheer up" Kushina mumbled before asking for another glass "It's to hot"

"we could go to the church?"

"no" this caught the strangers attention "it's only a church"

"you go then and I'll go shopping" he replied.

Sighing Kushina stood making him look at her curiously "I'm not making you go, I just want you to see what church is like, I doubt you've even been in one before, I'll go shopping" he only shrugged and lay his head back down, this town was boring.

He had been there for just over an hour since Kushina left, tiered and hungry he had no reason to move, maybe he would visit the shops and have a look at the books or maybe something that would make his home more bearable to live in, after all this time Zamiel still hadn't got used to the heat.

Suddenly two voices became louder from behind him, one sounding just like he did back then the other older...why did they have to be here.

"ha-ha your out of town-ers that explains it, you'll have to forgive me, I though you were trying to sneak a little nip" Zamiel only glanced at the two new comers through the corner of his eye, Ed had grown though not by much and Al...had grown a lot.

Before they could notice him he hid his face in his arms, childish he new but he just couldn't face them yet, not properly anyway, too bad for him Al saw him before he tried to hide, tilting his head curiously he asked "hey...don't we know you?"

Ed who was talking to the bar tender looked closely at Zamiel "I...don't think so Al"

"He dose look a lot like you brother"

This was true, Ed did look a lot like Zamiel, though only his clothing and how his hair was tied back, the exact same place but braided and much shorter.

"hey...your right" he tried to look at the strangers face but it was still hidden, before he could complain the man who gave him a drink said out loud.

"oh I almost forgot, time for a little soul food"

Cornello speech-

Zamiel groaned, he had enough of this at home, how many gods were there supposed to be!.

"I don't think so pops do I look like a clown to you?!" looking up at last he smiled at the small argument Ed was having, he hadn't changed.

Al finally able to see the man's face stared at him, he had seen him before but...where?.

Trying his hardest not to give Al any idea who he was, Zamiel turned away.

"were just trying to track something down that's all"

'at least there not looking for me...but why dose it hurt knowing that?'

"now who is this guy...on your airwaves?"

"why that's sir Cornello"

"huh...doesn't ring a bell"

'God this is boring' he held out his hand for another glass of water, the man sighed after shouting out, that Ed didn't know about the village prophet "hey you" Ed suddenly said, blue eyes met the brothers stares and just for a moment, something flashed in golden and red eyes before disappearing as if they couldn't remember...reminiscence, something that had been forgot or couldn't be remembered.

A brief pain entered on his own eyes, they had forgotten him...maybe it was for the best but something in the pit of his mind screamed for Zamiel to come clean of who he was but he just brushed it away, they didn't want him then so why would they want him now?.

"what?" he mumbled lazily looking into his glass before glaring as if he was angry at his reflection drinking a small amount he glanced at the brothers through the corner of his eye.

"what's your name?" Ed leaned forward as he waited for an answer when he noticed how the strangers body froze before relaxing "...my name...is Zamiel" his voice was almost a whisper, narrowing his eyes slightly Ed nodded "Zamiel huh, never heard of you"

"do you have a last name sir?" Al asked hesitantly an image of a man with long blond hair was laying on a floor with a small amount of blood on his leg, laughing slightly but before Al could get a look at his face, the memory disappeared and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't picture the face on the body.

Ed looked at his brother curiously, something was bothering him, he stared back at Zamiel and for a brief moment he saw the 'old' him, blond hair, tanned skin and three marks on his cheeks and like his brother it disappeared in a flash but unlike Al the image stuck in his mind.

"no...not any more" everyone was silent not any more?

Knowing he wouldn't get any more answers, Ed turned away staring at the shop keeper who was looking at Zamiel strangely "so...what's so great about Cornello?"

People began saying how great the prophet was, Zamiel couldn't help but smile at the awkward look on Ed's face 'you asked' he thought.

"forgive sins?" he couldn't help but ask as he smirked, everyone including Ed stared at him "how can someone forgive sins?" oh how he was going to enjoy this.

"he's a messenger from god" one spoke out.

"humm so he's doing gods work huh?...speaking gods words...how do you know there gods and not just his?" he drank some more "we have seen him preform miracles!"

"yes but you haven't seen god tell this...prophet anything so how can you be so sure that he's doing gods work and not just his own...he's probably using Alchemy" the villagers frowned while Ed's face brightened when he spoke the magic words, Al stood up to ask a question when his head bumped the roof, knocking over the radio that was still playing Cornello speech, braking it into pieces beyond repair.

"oops" the shop keeper glared at Al "now you've done it buddy, what do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit?" Ed only smiled while Al turned to watch the small conversation his brother was having, Zamiel only watched silently.

"don't bust a lung grandpa, we can fix it" the shop keeper looked at Ed with uncertainty "It's in a thousand pieces!"

"It's not that many" Zamiel mumbled.

"I'm sorry...let me try"

"sure" handing his brother a piece of chalk Al knelt on the ground drawing a symbol which greatly resembled a seal 'makes sense alchemy would be based on them...since the gate was born from one, why should it's creation be any different?' he glanced at the 'seal' with interest 'by the looks of the seal it's a type of summon'.

Looking away he stood, catching the attention of Ed who was smirking at the look at the villagers faces "hey where you going?" he asked, slightly disappointed but not knowing why.

Zamiel only looked at him before shrugging "don't know, don't care" he replied looking curious at the now repaired radio, resisting the urge to touch as his hand reached forward, Zamiel pulled away, Ed could only smile when a strange warmth filled him, why was he so happy about a completely stranger being curious with his brothers alchemy, it confused him greatly as he thought about the reasons why, he didn't care when others saw their work so why did he feel this why about Zamiel, a voice brought him from his thoughts "He doesn't need any work that's Edward Elric the full metal alchemist" the women who smelt of the snakes chakra smiled "he's a celebrity around the east city, they say he's a real child prodigy" Ed smirked as if to say she was correct, not noticing how everyone was looking at Al.

Zamiel looked at the woman curiously, if the people of this village believed in miracles, not able to tell they were alchemy, how on earth did this lady know what an alchemist was?

'maybe she's visiting' he though, noticing how she was glancing at Ed but trying to seem innocent of the act.

"so uh...Zamiel" turning he glanced at Ed who smiling up at him "why you here?" hesitantly he sat next to the blond, doubts of giving the boy to much information, not only about himself but about his village as well, they didn't have anyone else living there who wasn't Ishablin,he himself was a exception.

"shopping with my friend" Ed nodded "what you buying" Zamiel smiled "some books for are local school, maybe some chickens since we have to travel a lot just to get some food and water" the blond grinned "you must live far away then huh?"

"yeah it's hot but it's home"

"you don't like the heat?"

"can't stand it, I always try and help...out but the heat gets to me" he looked towards Al and laughed when someone called Ed short causing the blond to rant and jump upon the man who spoke those words...well he almost did until Al caught him, placing his brother back on his seat, Ed glared" so Mr Zamiel, how do you know Alchemy?"

His eyes glazed over "I new...children who wanted to become alchemists" he smiled "what are you here for" Ed automatically said before he could stop himself "where here looking for something" he froze after he spoke these words, why did he tell him that?, it wasn't really a secret since he told the bar tender earlier but tell this to Zamiel seemed to...frighten him.

Al shifted in his seat nervously, people weren't supposed to know.

Zamiel who was clueless to the boys problem asked "really...what?" he didn't know if he should be happy that the brothers weren't looking for him or sad that an object was more important, since Ed did say something not someone.

Ed, who got slightly defence "that's none of your business" he almost shouted in a cold voice, startling himself as well as Al who was trying to get enough courage to ask the stranger questions of his own.

Everything was silent, hurt appeared on his face after he accidentally said that aloud and when he noticed the flash of pain in the strangers eyes he couldn't help but feel dread, again oblivious to reasons why.

Zamiel nodded slightly, gazing down upon the stone ground, Al sighed and glanced between the two, Zamiel stood slowly, his fringe hiding his face from everyone's view, "I...better go" not knowing what else he could do or should say Ed nodded sadly while Al waved and mumbled a small good bye.

'well...that went well' he thought sadly as he walked away, ignoring the pain in his stomach that made him want to throw up and the stinging behind his eyes, after all this time the pain of leaving the brothers never left 'none of my business?' he stared slightly as people men and women walked past him, some singe while some held hands 'I guess...it really isn't...heck, I don't even know what their like any more' he looked over his shoulder as a young girl walked towards them 'they've grown'

-

Ed felt eyes staring at him, turning he was able to catch a glimpse of Zamiel walking away before he disappeared within the crowd, pain filled him followed by a stay tear, wiping it away he stared at his slightly wet gloved hand before him in confusion, looking back at the crowd "Zamiel...who are you really?" he whispered before running after his brother and the new girl Rose.

-

Sighing he looked in each direction, where the hell was Kushina?

"who are you?" his eyes narrowed before he turned around, the women who was talking, well advertising the brothers at the small drink stand, stood next to one of the buildings, her long black hair blowing gently in the wind as her purple eyes stared at him with no emotion.

'she looks nice with her hood down' shaking his head from unwanted thoughts, he smiled "who wants to know?" she continued to stare before turning around, folding her arms over her chest as she thought "my name...is lust"

'...why the hell would someone name their child that?...'

"Zamiel" her eyes met his, nodding Lust began to walk away "wait" stopping in her tracks she looked over her shoulder, narrowing his eyes he asked "why were you advertising the brothers earlier?" purple eyes widened slightly at his accusation before narrowing questioningly "what do you mean?"

"I mean, why would someone who is visiting a place that has no alchemist, tell everyone about one and-" her eyes narrowed further "unless you've seen him before, how would you know his name or what he looks like?, since he himself said he doesn't know you" he reached for his sword "unless your following them or want something from them...this something that their looking for" this made sense to him, why else would the brothers be followed, he himself hadn't heard anything about the brothers in his village and they always talked about alchemists, then again they didn't go the the east cities, to many people who were in the military.

But just by looking at Lusts face or how tense her body was, he had hit the nail on the head with his questions 'what have they done...must have been bad for strangers to watch them' turning around, Lusts fingers moved slightly and began to lengthen 'better yet...what are they looking for that would put them in danger?' he remembered how tense Ed was when asked about what he and Al were looking for 'he didn't mind saying it to others...just hated being asked about it' gripping his sword he slowly unsheathed it, the sun reflecting off it's metal as Zamiel stood in a fighting stance 'maybe this women will tell me, I may not be with them any more but I'll die rather than leave them in danger' he charged.

Eyes wide, Lust was barely able to doge his attack as she quickly jumped back from the sharp blade, glaring when Zamiel smirked 'he's fast for a human' it was hard fighting in such a cramped area but she knew risking being seen in public, it could ruin everything and gain attention from the military, they had enough problems with snooping officers now. "are you going to tell me then?" he asked carelessly as his sword cut across her chest, ripping a hole in her cloak reviling some of her chest as her wound began to heal.

"what connections do you have with the Elrics?" she asked ignoring the wound as her flesh began to knit itself back together, lengthening her fingers, Lust moved them in a diagonal slash, not even  
bothering to attack Zamiel when he rolled across the ground, just watching with interest when he made no sound, even when pieces of broken glass stuck into his arm.

Glancing at the wall, he saw where he once stood were five deep lines in the thick stone wall "none what so ever"he replied, Lust only tilted her head in confusion."and yet you act like you know them?" she asked curiously, he wasn't making any sense, he began picking the glass away, not even wincing.

Zamiel smirked when she dove forward and swung her arm in a chopping motion, Zamiel's smirked widened into a mad grin as his head slowly slid off and fell to the ground, lust smiled slightly but froze when she heard movement behind her. Turning around she saw Zamiel's head less corpse get up and in a flash the Corpse cut off her arm with its sword and grabbed it in mid air then shoved it through her chest, then chopped off her head with his sword.

"and you don't?"Zamiel's voice echoed as his head slowly began to reform through a large amount off blood coming out of his neck

"humm your right" Lust said as her head came back and she then pulled her arm out of her chest and it regrew it self she then dived forward "I don't" purple eyes met blue but Zamiel made the mistake of showing their true colour for just a moment when his familiar blood lust hit him, but it was long enough for Lust to see making her freeze on the spot 'his eyes...they looked like mine but' she lowered her hand 'red'.

Noticing she stopped, Zamiel stopped his own attack in mid swing, looking at her in confusion when the lust for battle and blood began to fade, he slowly placed his sword back in it's sheath 'why did she stop?' he hand lowered further, hesitantly Lust walked forward, making him take a step back and reach for his sword once more.

Her eyes stared deep into his as if she was searching for something than began travelling over his body 'he doesn't seem to have an Ouroboros tattoo' she thought 'maybe it's hidden under his clothing' Zamiel stared nervously 'why is she looking at me like that?'

"Zamiel!" he glanced at the alley entrance before looking back at the black haired beauty, Lust only stared as if expecting him to ask more questions like before or to just leave her, which he was planing to do, not taking his eyes off lust he shouted "I'm coming!" slowly he turned away, looking back once he ran towards the voice until he was out of the alley, standing at the entrance and looking in each direction before looking back where he just came from, Lust was gone.

With some hand signals, the blood which he had shed began to float from his body, glowing like the colour of his red chakra before falling to the ground with a small sizzle, forming a perfect black circle around him before being carried off in the wind, like ash.

Now completely clean he looked around when foot steps began coming closer towards him, turning he was barely able to catch Kushina as she jumped into his arms making his yelp when sharp pain suddenly made itself known in his head, Kushina didn't notice and not wanting to worry her, Zamiel hid his pain with a smile.

"why are you so happy?" he asked in a playful tone.

"something happening in the town square!"

"what?"

"this man, he' a prophet right and he can preform real miracles!" sighing he smiled sadly.

Not able to believe such things, he said softly"Kushina...he's using alchemy"everything stilled, her eyes hardened, her happy moment disappearing in an instant "what?" she hissed, Kushina didn't hate alchemy because as people say 'a weapon is only as dangerous as it's user' , it's just like so many of her people she believed in god and if this man was lying, saying that the gods had given him their power when he was using alchemy, playing with peoples faith, there would be hell to pay.

Zamiel only got away with it since he was slightly atheist and had told Kushina about some of his childhood, saying 'if god did exist, why didn't he help me?' he had nothing against peoples religion, he just needed proof, plus it was fun to annoy anyone with his comments...though getting punched and slapped always took the fun away.

Letting him out of her hold she glared at the floor, her chocolate brown eyes thinking as her her blew around her from the fain winds, giving her a dangerous yet beautiful image, shaking himself from any inappropriate thoughts he asked "what should we do?"

slowly, very slowly her eyes met his "we...will watch and see if he is a fake" she turned around and began walking into the town centre "and I don't care what you say" she clenched her fists in anger, looking back she glared "I **am** going to church" her voice was dangerously low and let no options for disagreement.

"great just great" he mumbled, glancing over his shoulder once more before sighing and running after the angry Ishablin, unaware of purple eyes watching him from the roof.

"Kushina wait!" completely ignoring him she angrily walked among the people of Lior until they ended up within a large gathering of it's residence "Kush-ah damn it!" he had lost her.

He looked at where everyone's attention was at.

There standing was a rather rounded man, smug, arrogant but had a voice that sounded wise.

A young girl walked towards him holding a dead bird, he smiled kindly, placing his hands over hers.

'what is he doing?' a red glow appeared within their grasp and when he let go of the child's hands the bird suddenly came to life and began to fly.

"I guess...he did preform a miracle" something barged into him, looking up he saw Kushina smirking face "guess who's going to church to ask for forgiveness?" he groaned, knowing he couldn't possible avoid it now after their conversation earlier, plus she wouldn't drop it even if he tried "me?"

"yes!" Sighing he smiled "I guess...you proved me wrong"

"about?" she asked teasingly "about...God...and miracles" she clapped her hands together with glee "now before we go where going shopping!"

"can't...I just go and then you go to church?" she glared "no" they began to walk away.

'wait a I thought she went shopping?'

"Come on Zamiel!"

-

Now both were standing directly outside the church.

Kushina stepped forward, placing both hands on her checks with stars in her eyes "isn't it beautiful?"

"No" ignoring him yet again she grabbed his hand, pulling him inside the church with all his strength, Kushina stopped, expecting to see painted glass, relics, tributes or even pictures from religious stories, she was sadly disappointed "that's strange"

"what?" she walked forward, looking around more carefully "there's nothing here except that statue" Zamiel stood next to her, also eyeing each part of the big room "how is that strange?"

"I mean...being a big church and from all the offerings that the people give...shouldn't there be at least one small picture of different gods?" she pointed at the statue "except for that and the statues outside...there's nothing here" she looked at the ground sadly, she really wanted to see a true church, the one they had at home was OK but with all of the people in Lior, Kushina was expecting something exciting and enchanting...why was the church so empty?.

Though he was happy there was nothing holy in the church to hurt him, it made him curious why, Kushina did have a point, what had happened to all the offerings, surly they could have bought a simple crucifix of a small stand that held holy water, who's ever heard of a large religious town that had a church with nothing holy except for a statue that had seen better days?

"some thing's...not right" she mumbled s she looked around, her eyes rested on the statue before she began walking forward, staring at the sun god for some time, she knelt before it and began to pray.

"I'll...wait over here then" he mumbled quietly walking over to one of the benches before sitting, staring up at the statue in thought.

'how can someone believe in something they can't see?'

Suddenly a priest walked out, holding a bible in his hand, startled when he saw the two "ah, I'm sorry, I'm brother Mark, are you here for today's service?" standing up Kushina smiled "yes" he nodded giving his own smile in return "It's be awhile since someone has listened to me preach" she tilted her head curiously "why? With all the people who were outside earlier" he laughed quietly "ah yes" he opened his book "they only came to see father Cornello and his miracles" he looked up "the only one who ever comes here to pray is Rose"

"Rose?" Kushina asked as she sat next to a board Zamiel "yes, a loyal and dedicated follower to the church" he began to read.

Time past and Mark was almost finished reading his chapter, Zamiel tried to act like he didn't care but it...was interesting, peoples views on demons, angels, sins and even different gods, the stories had to come from somewhere, he couldn't help but listen and grew more curious with each word that was spoken.

Kushina smiled lightly as she watched Zamiel's expression of aware, for someone who didn't believe in things like this, he was sure captivated.

"We know that the law is spiritual, but I am not spiritual since sin rules me if I were it's slave" Mark closed his book with a smile, walking up to him he and Kushina began to have their own discussion while Zamiel sat alone.

He was thinking about his father, himself and his fellow demons, demons were said to be fallen angels that were cursed and born of sins, banished to hell for their crimes to live for eternity, torturing humans souls who's sins couldn't be forgiven.

Kyuubi was the king of hell and yet in the book he wasn't, maybe Lucifer was the last king off hell and Kyuubi took over his rule, that was all Zamiel could think of, unless Lucifer was imprisoned in a human like Kyuubi was with himself.

He couldn't help but smile with the thought of Kyuubi once being human and being the container of the devil...it was the only explanation he could think of, other than Kyuubi changed his name like he had.

His father never explained to him what hell was though, was it really a place were he and his kind tortured human souls?

"Zamiel are you OK?"

What would happen to him...he was completely re-born of sin and yet the sins were not his, he had a human soul but he was a demon in flesh and body, what would happen to him?.

"yeah...where's Mark?" she smiled "he left not to long ago"

"oh..." he looked at the ground sadly.

If he was imprisoned and merged or died with his human...would he go to hell?, that would be the only thing that would kill him, he was immortal after all...or is someone found out how to take his soul away, a body can't live without the mind and the mind can't live without the body, it's the same with souls but with an immortal, if the soul is taken the body would sleep for eternity rather than die and only awaken if the soul was returned...if the soul wanted to return otherwise they would drift through time as if it were still the person they was before but only able to watch, never able to be seen or heard, like a ghost.

"you OK?"

"yeah...I'm fine" suddenly the door opened behind them, the girl, Rose walking in angrily followed by Ed, where was Al?.

"Zamiel?" Ed asked in surprised "what are you doing here?" he was silent for a moment before he answered "praying" he sounded so sad, so defeated and tiered, Kushina glanced at him, worried, he never acted like this before.

Nodding Ed sat next to him "hey what the matter?" he asked softly.

"thinking"

"about...?" he asked bending slightly so he could look at Zamiel's face "my father" Ed winched before looking at what Rose was doing "hurt you?"

'if you count having secrets being hurt'

"more like...lied to" Kushina sat on the other side of him "what about"

"everything, his past...are family's past..." he hung his head and whispered so they couldn't hear "my future" nodding slightly she smiled "I've never...heard of your father before...what was he like?"

"red...hair, cold eyes, tall and strong, fast, never cheerful and if you answered back or was disrespectful to him in anyway he wouldn't hesitate to...hit you" she winced "he sounds...nice" Ed chuckled slightly, Zamiel smiled "yeah...he was"

"where's he now, maybe you could sort out your problem with him" a pained expression appeared on his features, pain Ed recognised rather well "he died...a very long time ago"

"Oh I'm sorry...what about your mom, what happened to her?"

"Never met the woman" Ed starred while Kushina sat nervously as she stared at the floor, feeling awkward, he couldn't help but laugh "didn't you think It was strange how I have no photo's of family hanging up?" nodding she looked up "don't...you have anyone?"

"no...never have except my dad...and friends" she brightened and he smiled weakly "what did your dad do?" Ed asked, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at Rose "he...I recently found out something about my family that I didn't know, I can't find out if it's true or not because I'm so only one of my family left and if it is true..." he sighed "why didn't he tell me?"

'why would he turn my into a demon, knowing I would suffer for eternity when I die, being tortured or the one doing the torturing' Ed shrugged causing Kushina to frown at his insensitivity, Zamiel stared and mentally groaned when a though hit him 'great job idiot, he was sensitive about his dad and you just go and spill about problems you've got with your own...idiot'

Trying to break the tension he looked at Rose "why...is she cleaning?"

"huh?" looking up Kushina followed his gaze "um...I don't know" she turned to Ed "can you...ah ask her?"

"why me?"

"because Zamiel isn't religious and will probably say something to offended her" she stood "and I need to go shopping...plus you know her we don't" about to argue when Zamiel whispered "don't she's a girl...she'll twist your words...believe me"

Kushina glared while Ed smirked "It's got nothing to do with me being a girl, it's just always say something stupid that drops us in trouble, while he-" she pointed at Ed "-look like he has manners and a good head on his shoulders" Zamiel pretended to look shocked "my manners are fine" Ed laughed quietly, nodding at Kushina request "sure".

Quietly he moved three benches down "why are you cleaning?" she glared slightly "So my prayers will be answered" Zamiel stared 'why would a god grant a prayer from cleaning a table, I could do that at home'

"so...if you pray and polish the alter enough times someone who's dead will be brought back to life?"

"something like that" she answered back sweetly.

Ed sighed and stared at Rose tiredly taking out his book that he had in his coat, deciding to tell her his views on Cornello's work himself "water 35 litres, carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 litres, lime 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus 800 grams, salt 250 grams, saltpetre 100 grams, sulphur 80 grams, florin 7.5, Iron 5, silicon 3 grams and trace amounts of 15 other elements" he closed his book, as Rose asked what the ingredients meant, Zamiel tilted his head curiously "these are all the ingredients to bring a human back to life".

Eyes wide as long lost hope began to rise within him, Zamiel began to think of everyone he had lost, what if he brought them back?.

'But...this is alchemy, Hachibi no Hachimata power, I would be braking my vow of never using that's bastards power but...I'll have everyone back, Sasuke, Sakura...everyone' a huge grinning fox appeared before him, shrinking before becoming a tall man with long red hair, his appearance much like Zamiel's.

'...father...'

"It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body, down to the last specks of protein in your eye lashes and even though science has given us the entire physical break down there's never been a successful attempt at bringing a human to life, there's still something missing, something scientists haven't been able to find in century's of research, so what makes you think that hack job priest with his parlour tricks is going to be able to?"

Zamiel closed his eyes 'that...was the missing ingredients that were needed in the scrolls that I found years ago...back then we were only able to find out about the spiritual and physical appearance of the dead' he looked back at Rose than at Ed 'maybe your scientist couldn't find what they were looking for because I have them throughout the century's' he led back 'it's not like they could anyway, they had no chakra, they wouldn't be able to please the death god without a human sacrifice that's able to use it...but maybe with the amount of chakra I have, I won't need the god's help'.

"and encase your wondering, all those ingredients can be bought with a child's allowance, humans can be bought on the cheap there's no magic to it" ignoring Ed Zamiel continued to think 'but I don't know anything about souls...maybe...it's not worth to try' he thought glumly.

"well if there's no magic then you bring someone back to life"

"just a matter of time Rose science will find a way, science is the answer to everything, if I were you, I'd drop the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book, where the closest things to god there are"

'when...did you become so...cold Ed?' a familiar face appeared before him 'Orochimaru...your acting like him' Zamiel couldn't help but growl as he grabbed the bench he was sitting on in anger, his nails lengthening as they dug into the wood, hard enough his fingers began to bleed, luckily Rose nor Ed didn't notice.

"your not a god, your nothing close to it".

"and neither is the sun, it's just a mass of hydrogen, get close to it like Cornello claims and all you'll do is burn up" Rose looked away at his statement, her eyes widening when she spotted Zamiel shaking "are you OK Zamiel?" turning around Ed stared his eyes travelling to the blood draping from Zamiel's fingers "I'm...fine Rose"

Suddenly a gun shot was heard and Al's head flew towards them, rolling across the ground until it was in front of Eds feet causing both Rose and Ed to turn at where the notice came from, Zamiel couldn't move, his body was shaking as he tried to control his anger from his old memory.

"Cray what are you doing!"

"these two are enemy's of god, this is his will Rose not mine"

"hi-his or Cornello's?" Zamiel forced himself to ask when he saw the man point his gun at Ed, Zamiel's voice was deep and spoke in away with what could be mistaken as pain, Cray pointed the gun at him, his finger on the guns trigger causing Rose to step back in fear and Ed to glare with hate "I don't think so mister"

looking up Zamiel smiled but this went quickly when he noticed.

Al was moving without a head.

Eyes focused he could only watch when Al bent down to Rose, showing not only was did he not have a head but he no longer had a body "Al...what happened to you?"

"but your not there"

"It's true I no longer have a body but I'm here, this is my punishment for stepping on holy ground where mortals are forbidden" Ed looked down sadly 'did...you have something to do with this Ed?' Al continued to speak "we made a mistake Rose and where paying for it" Rose screamed and started to run away 'for someone who believes in god so much...the slightest thing that could be related to it and she runs away...hypocrite'

"Rose wait!"

"l-leave her Ed" trying to stand, Zamiel fell back "are you OK Mr Zamiel?" Al asked walking towards him and resting his hand on his shoulder, luckily for Zamiel Al was metal, otherwise he would be able to feel fur.

"I'm fi-fine" his fur began to spread, going down his back, he was losing control "are you sure?" Ed asked softly "ye-yeah...but Rose she..."nodding Ed looked in the direction of where she ran "we should go after her" he looked back at Zamiel "do you think you could catch up?"

"but brother, we can't just leave him like this"

"It's...fine Al, go I-ll be fine"

"If your sure"

"yes"

The brothers began to leave.

'why am I losing control, I've never had this problem before' he sniffed the air and growled, his head travelling in the direction 'lust...could she be the reason why?' he had to force himself to move as a tail grew, the fur on his back and shoulder began to disappear so the tail could form properly but the pain was still there but not as much as before, the pain showing he still needed to transform some of his body 'I should...practice my hanyo form instead of going full demon' focusing, two fox ears appeared on his head, the pain was gone.

"hold on boys, I'm coming" he tried to run...but tripped accidental over his tail "when...I figure out how to move".

--

"Come on!" he fell some more down the stairs as he followed the boys sent "how can I help when I can't even move!" he glared at his tail "what dose it keep moving in front of me!" his leg's tensed and his tail moved in front of him once more, he grabbed it in anger, yelping from the sudden pain.

"this is pointless, why do I have a tail anyway, I know I'm a tailed demon but...come on!"

growling he punched the wall making a small created, if he couldn't run, he would have to run like he would in his fox form...his jacket got in the way.

"come on!" ripping it away he began to run, surprisingly his tail didn't effect him 'maybe I can only move when in this form by walking and running on all fours...god this is embarrassing' standing when he reached the doors he slowly walked forward to make sure he was at the right place.

"I knew it, alchemy without a transmutation circle, completely ignoring the principle of equivalent exchange, it can only mean one thing"

'Ed?' he pressed himself against the door to listen.

"yes the mystical gem, the legendary amplifier, the philosopher stone" he stood back 'what the hell is a philosopher stone?' a rumbled suddenly shook the ground.

"Al!"

"Ed!"

Rushing back towards the door, he tried pulling it open "why wont you open!" pressing his head back he listened "let me introduce you to one of my creations, you of all people will be able to appreciate this, a chimera" 'what the hell is a chimera!?' something inside the doors roared, he tried to pull it open once more "open dammit!" 'why am I so weak in this form?!" looking at the doors his eyes narrowed when a symbol in the top corner caught his eyes "an alchemy circle, must have activated when Ed and Al stood inside"

In his opinion, even though he was new at using his hanyo form, it was completely useless, it may have been because he had never trained as a hanyo or because he had been using his full demon form for so long his body couldn't adjust, this form was pathetic at the moment and was of no use to him, he needed to change back and fast, he could use the hanyo power for his human form, problem was Zamiel didn't know how much stronger he would get, hid body could change and set his chakra coils haywire, meaning it would be about a weak before he could use it again or mess his control up so much he could only create a simple cone or disguise.

Looking at the door he sighed, it had to be done, focusing all of the power of his hanyo form into his fist, each of his fox accessory's began to disappear, his body began to tingle in a gental way before pain surrounded him making him fall to his knees. A few seconds past when the pain was over, everything felt different, dizzying. Ignoring what he was feeling for now he ran forward, punching the door, making it crumble under his strength.

"what is this!" Cornello shouted, Zamiel stepped forward barely able to walk straight "ya know, my friend was dead set on proving me that god exists, ever since I properly began acquainted with her years ago...and you" grasping his sword, which was now even lighter than he remembered, he stepped forward "and your miracle...convinced me, she looked so happy" he walked towards Ed "but know...she'll be devastated that it was all a lie"

Cornello grinned "then why tell her?, why break her hope and faith about the gods and my miracles, I have done so much for the people and with this stone I will continue to do so" lifting his hand, a red glow appeared then fired at the door, the broken door began to rebuild itself until it was whole again "because...it's her faith and just because a fake like you dose these things to play people...doesn't mean her faith is a lie and can be treated like one" he looked at Rose and glared "I'm surprised that your doing this for a miracle instead of your faith Rose" she only whimpered and turned away "Ed, where's Al"

"he's over there...somewhere" nodding he was about to turn away when the Chimera began to charge "Ed behind you!" eyes wide Ed rolled out of the way, placing his hands on the ground and created a spear with his alchemy.

"how did you do that without a transmutation circle!" Zamiel couldn't help it "magic" Ed laughed slightly and Cornello glared "Al where are you!"

"down here!" running towards the voice, Zamiel began to dig.

"thanks Mr Zamiel" about to reply he grunted when the Chimera hit him from behind "Ed!"

"sorry!"

"bring me his head my pet!" completely ignoring him, Al punched the chimera away, a screeching alerted them "Ed!" Al cried as it attacked his brother, the chimera attacked once more, bury Al under more sand again, hitting Zamiel into the wall.

"dammit!" clapping his hands together smoke surrounded him, confusing the chimera but not for long as Zamiel ran from it in another direction but it's eyes weren't on him any more, they were on Ed.

"Ed look out!" turning around he out cried out as it sunk it's jaws into his arm "Ed!.

Rose gasped and looked away while Cornello grinned but frowned when he noticed Ed wasn't in any pain "what the matter you bastard...can't get a good taste!" using strength which should have been impossible for someone of his hight, Ed pushed the chimera and then kicked it away.

"that's impossible, the claws on your leg the teeth on your arm, no one could survive that unless..." slowly Zamiel walked forward "your limbs there fake"

"brilliant deduction" he began tarring away his jacket, showing a metal shoulder and slowly more metal where his arm should have been "oh god" Rose gasped, Zamiel looked up 'she is really starting to piss me off'

Suddenly something caught his interest above them, smelling the air his eyes narrowed 'lust...I was right she is here but..." he sniffed the air once more 'there's another one...different'

"I see, now I understand you Elric, you crossed the line, you did what was strictly forbidden, you tried to create human life and your body's were taken from you to the other side"

"told you Rose, get to close to the sun and you get burned"

"apparently so but you were crazy enough to try for your self, you are the full metal, the full metal alchemist!"

'so...Ed finally become a alchemist' he looked at Al 'and he lost his body because of there failed attempt to bring back someone' he looked at Cornello angrily but quickly looked back at Al with surprise 'where did he come from?'

"well that dose answer a riddle, why the military would give a pup like you such a stern name-"

'-what, he...he joined the military, after everything that had happened!' Zamiel's eyes clouded 'that day' sounds of Ed and Al calling him monster surrounded him and the military trying to force him to join, making him leave everyone so they would be protected, he stared at the ground 'and they still joined'

"we just wanted to see mom's face again, to see her smile"

"but you failed didn't you-"

"-shut up Cornello" everyone looked at Zamiel who was clutching his sword with anger, his teeth showing "what right do you have to speak to them like this, people are all the same, if they can't do something they think it's bad" he looked up "you have got to be the must messed up man I have ever met, that stone" he sniffed the air "I can tell no good will come from it, if it was so legendary, why would an idiot and weakling like you have it?" Cornello glared "Zamiel what do-" he stopped when a glare was his answer, he looked back at Cornello 'I want to leave this place...now'

"so...how are you going to bring someone back Cornello if the brothers can't?"

"I have more experience than those heretic boy's"

"I doubt it" he looked at Rose "you really want to try and bring back someone who's dead?" she stepped back in fear, Cornello placed his arm around her in a comforting way "don't let them worry you Rose, You forget that the grate sun god Leto has blessed me with the philosopher stone" Ed glared "don't be stupid, no matter what powers you have some things can't be done!"

"oh and why are you so auctions to get the stone, you want to beet the laws of equivalence just as I do and bring your mommy back"

"wrong holy man, all we want is to get are body's normal again, see we don't lie about what is possible, we didn't start a cult" Cornello was speechless, Al held out his hand "we will ask one more time please give us the stone"

"your are damned state alchemists, may the wrath of God fall a pone your head"

"Stop hiding behind that crap, get down here and I'll show you some wrath" Rose suddenly stepped back whilst looking behind Cornello, eyes narrowed Zamiel readied his free hand "sinners!" he held a huge gun, quickly before he could fire, Zamiel sheathed his sword and grabbed the brothers, pumping chakra into his feet he jumped back, why they landed they were at the other side of the room "ho-how can you do that!" Cornello shouted angrily, Zamiel smirked "my secret" placing the startled brothers down he clenched his fist, punching the wall and like before in crumbled under his strength "run!". Cornello fired.

--

They were sitting outside now, Zamiel refused to talk to them, quietly he sat on the ground, staring at the sky "look" slowly Ed walked toward him "I'm sorry for what ever we did" slowly Zamiel looked at him "why did you join the military?" frowning Ed sat next to him, his own eyes full of sadness "when...are attempts to bring are mother back failed, we realised what we truly had done, it wasn't worth it, we lost everything...I lost my arm and leg, Al lost his body, the military was are only hoped for us to be normal again, we wouldn't have joined other wise" two small tear fell from his eyes, hesitantly Zamiel pulled him into a hug, instincts told Ed to hug him back, his body shook with sobs "why are you crying?" Zamiel asked softy, Ed shook his head "I-I don't know, why the hell am I hugging you?"

"I don't know either" slowly both began to laugh, Ed hugged him tighter "ya know...Izumi not going to be happy when she finds out you've joined the military" Ed nodded "yeah, hey how do you know teacher?"

"I used to live there" Ed stared up with confusion "I...don't remember you" sadly Zamiel nodded "the gate...must have took more than your limbs"

"how do you know of the gate?" Zamiel eye's clouded.

(Flashback)

The doors closed once everyone was gone, a faint image of a child appeared before him but completely black as if it was a shadow, Suddenly Zamiel felt...peaceful and everything that had happened seemed to fade from his mind.

Hesitantly it reached forward and Zamiel reached for it's hand when the barrier disappeared, pain surrounded Zamiel when there hands touched, the child laughed running towards the gate that suddenly opened for it then disappeared, looking at his hand, Zamiel was shocked to see all of his flesh was gone, though it easily began to heal, why would that...boy take something from him, did he take his flesh...or was it something else?.

Then it hit him "the bastard took my blood!" looking angrily where the gate once was, everything that had happened suddenly hit him, he cried, falling to his knees in despair.

(End of Flashback)

A demons blood is really important, if used in the right way, it could heal, destroy and possibly create more demons, though he himself would never try creating one since Kyuubi said that humans couldn't take it, when he asked Kyuubi said "you were only able to change because you have me in mind, body and soul" even now, Zamiel doesn't understand what his father meant but maybe the gate understood, how else would demons with the snakes chakra be running around without his blood it probably would be impossible, Lust, the other that was close by her in the church underground and that man from the war.

"Zamiel!"

"huh?" looking down, Ed was staring up at him "how do you know about the gate?"

"oh sorry, I saw it"

"did...you try and bring someone to life?"

"No" confused Ed nodded, there was another way for the gate to appear?.

"you tiered?" shaking his head, Ed rested his head on Zamiel's chest "no" he mumbled "Ed"

"what?"

"I'm going to look for your brother all right?" nodding Ed stood, smiling happily "yeah, I'll wait here"

"Aright" nodding back at Ed, Zamiel ran behind a corner, he smiled making sure no once could see him "kai!" the shadow clone faded with a puff of smoke, unaware that Al had just caught up with Ed so looking for Al would be pointless.

--

Slowly, Zamiel stood from his hiding place, he had been looking for information about the philosopher stone ever since Cornello spoke about it, all he was able to find out was that the stone was almost non existent, people had been trying to find and create the stone for most of their life and almost all of them had no susses, their were few leads but if people had been looking for the stone for most of their life, the leads probably had already been followed "I guess...only the military would have decent leads of the stone" sighing he closed the book, placing it back among the book shelf.

Sighing he stood and looked out of the window, he was happy that Ed only joined the military because of something he needed to do to make things right, not because of choice, smiling he walked towards the door when suddenly footsteps began to come closer "dammit".

Cornello opened the door to his office with a smile on his face, slowly he walked towards his desk, a gleeful smile on his face and turned on the radio.

(Radio)

People of Lior, this evening a pair of unbelievers tried to take the life of the great prophet Cornello, one short and blond the other wearing armour father Cornello asks you all to stay in your homes, he's worrying about the safely of Lior, please take all necessary precautions.

"Everything is going as planed" he laughed, a few minutes later a priest entered "father Cornello, the criminals have been captured, standing up he grinned, holding his hand up, staring at his ring before looking at the priest "excellent my child, take him to the church, I will join you shortly"

"if...I may be so bold, what about the one with the long black hair?"

"ah yes, the non believer...he has probably fled, I have people searching for him as we speak" the priest sighed in relief "yes father" bowing he began to leave "I wonder why she has such a fascination with you" smiling happily he stood, picking up his cane before leaving.

Minutes past when Zamiel let himself drop from the ceiling "Ed...Al" walking toward the window he was just able to see two statues leading Ed inside "where's Al?" quietly he opened the window, waiting until everyone was gone before jumping out, landing safely on the ground "Al" he whispered looking in each direction, he decided to look in the area where he and Ed were last, "Al!" sighing he was going to sit where he and Ed were sitting earlier, that's when he noticed the statue was gone "Zamiel!"

"Kushina!" arms rapped around around him "where's Al"

"I found him wondering around earlier, what going on?"

"turns out Cornello really was a fake, he's using something called, the philosopher stone to preform Alchemy that ignores alchemist laws, we confronted him" tears began to fall from her eyes "he even admitted to what he was doing and said himself that he was an alchemist"

"I truly believed him" wiping away her tears she said "Al-Al's hiding inside are carriage" nodding he said "OK, tell him to find a way into the church prison from underground" Kushina couldn't help but laugh "I church having it's own prison"

"heh I know"

(late)

He had been waiting outside the church for along time now, it was almost morning and the doors still wasn't open "Mr Zamiel"

"hum?" turning around he smiled "what is it Al?"

"I'm going to try and find Rose" startled he ask "why?"

"she's innocent and believes in Cornello's lies, it's not right she should suffer because of him" sighing Zamiel stared back at the doors before looking back at Al with a smile "aright, you help Rose and I'll find your brother" and idea hit him "Al...ya know Cornello's radio?"

"yeah oh" if Al had a body he would be grinning.

-

So now Zamiel was going into Cornello's office again through the window, a grin spread across his face "no ones here, lazy git is probably still in bed" quickly he took the microphone "this is almost to easy" jumping down he almost missed Lust staring at him from the opposite roof 'what dose she want?' she smiled sweetly before moving out of his site.

Moving as quickly as possible he ran behind the church, looking in every direction before pushing one of the statues out of the way "Kushina, are yo-" a shovel full of dirt was his answer "yeah I'm almost there" trying his hardest not to say anything sarcastic, he moved the dirt away from his face and knelt down, Kushina crawled though the hole not long latter "I'm there-why are you muddy?" eye twitching he sighed "just give this to Ed"

"OK" crawling back, Zamiel could hear them talking before a blue light shone through the tunnel, Kushina crawled back out holding a very long wire in her hand "give this to Al" nodding he jumped

-

"Al catch" Zamiel was surprised to see Rose there, brown eyes met blue causing her to look away, Lust scent suddenly surrounded him, smelling the air he began to follow, he ended up in the alley they fought at yesterday "what do you want Lust?"

Smiling sweetly she stepped out from the shadows "for someone who doesn't no the Elrics, you and Ed seemed really...close last night"

"the kid was upset, unlike you I care about others" she glared "what do you know about me, you know nothing" both were silent until Zamiel nodded "true...I know nothing about you, the same as you know nothing about me" he looked into her eyes to show he was telling the truth "I'm sorry"

Lust eyes widened "wh-what?"

"I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, like you said I don't know you so I have no right to judge you" not knowing what else to do, Lust could only nod.

Suddenly a voice came from behind Zamiel "can't I eat him Lust?" jumping away, Zamiel drew his sword "no Gluttony...you are not allowed to eat him"

Ed and Cornello's voice suddenly surrounded them.

"Come Gluttony" looking back only once, Lust and Gluttony jumped onto the roofs of the building before disappearing, staring for a moment Zamiel began to walk away before running.

The site that greeted him wasn't a pretty one, the church was mostly destroyed and Cornello was holding his are in pain, Ed didn't look to happy and Al was resting his hand on his brothers shoulder, Kushina was just glaring at Cornello from where she sat, slowly he walked forward.

"did you know it was a fake?" Ed asked, startled at the sudden question Zamiel shook his head "no, I don't even know what a philosopher stone it, only that it's an amplifier" nodding in acceptance Ed looked away.

"why...did you think I knew"

"because of what you said when we were underground 'I can tell nothing good will come from it', strange how you were right"

"brother...stop"

"so, you think I had something to do with this...just because of something I said?"

"well, it's strange how on the day we come here, you are also here and help us so willingly" Ed spat, his eyes glaring, Zamiel could only stare, feeling like a cornered animal, clenching his fist in anger he also narrowed his eyes "fine, Ed...good bye" turning around he ignored Al's and Kushina calling him back as he ran to where Kushina left their carriage.

"brother... why were you so mean towards Mr Zamiel?" Al asked softly, Ed only stared at where Zamiel once stood "I-I don't know Al, I just got so angry with the idea of him...leaving us" Al looked at the ground "you...felt it to?" Ed looked up "you...feel pain knowing we're not going to see him again" nodding Al sighed and looked at Kushina who was also staring at where Zamiel once stood "miss Kushina...where will Mr Zamiel go?"

"Probably at are carriage"

--

Angrily Zamiel sat by the carriage wheels, why was Ed so horrible to him, he tried, he really did to let the past go and help the brothers until he and Kushina went home, he thought everything would be aright if he helped the brothers do what they wanted then went home knowing they were OK, his mind drifted to last night, Zamiel couldn't help but smile, Ed acted just like he did years ago.

Closing his eyes, Zamiel rested his head into his arms but from far away it would look as if he was crying.

"Z-Zamiel?" body stiffening he looked up, Ed stood before him avoiding his gaze "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"-It's fine" flinching at how cold Zamiel sounded Ed nodded, turning away to join his brother who was standing not to far away.

Looking at Ed, who looked as if he was about to cry, Kushina smiled "he...really dose forgive you, he's just rely stubborn at times "I-I know"

"no...I don't think you do" she looked at Zamiel "something bad happened to him in his past, he wont say but whatever happened made him stop trusting people, though he allows them as friends, he wont except them as anything else, he lives all alone" she looked at the ground sadly.

Her words did not help him, in fact they seemed to make things worse, for some reason whatever happened to Zamiel in the past, he couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault and with his feelings they were always correct.

Slowly Ed walked back to where Zamiel sat "I-I'm sorry", startled Zamiel looked up, not expecting Ed to try and talk to him again "what?"

"I-really am sorry" Ed couldn't stop the small sob that escaped him.

Zamiel felt guilty, why was he acting like this, god he was old enough to know better than this, slowly Zamiel stood up and held Ed close "shhh...I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so cold" picking him up bridle style, he slowly carried him inside the carriage.

"why c-can't I remember you?" smiling sadly Zamiel replied "the gate maybe" he began stroking Ed's blond hair, if he remembered correctly, this was always soothing for the brothers and always made them tired, Eds eyes closed half way "do you hate me?"

"no" Zamiel answered straight away 'I may get annoyed at you or angry at what you say but I could never hate you' Ed smiled "thank Zamiel" his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

Smiling he gently covered Ed with a blanket before waking out.

He didn't know weather to feel happy or angry that Rose was standing taking to Kushina, about to say something he froze when Kushina suddenly slapped her "you've got a good pair of legs Rose, get up and use them, you may have lost someone you love but remember, your not the only one, so stop acting like a selfish cow and get over yourself"

"um miss Kushina, wasn't that a bit much?"

"No Al, if she doesn't learn to stop relying on others and living in the past, she'll never survive on her own"

Nodding slightly Al helped Rose stand as she held her cheek in pain, noticing Zamiel he smiled "hi Mr Zamiel, hows brother?"

"he's asleep" Kushina grinned "we could drop you off somewhere" Al nodded and hesitantly asked "were not really in a rush, you could drop us off to the nearest town, if that's no trouble" her smile widened "nah, my son is always studying with his friends" she looked at Zamiel was talking quietly with Rose "he built a lock on his door so I can't see what he's doing, ever since he met Zamiel he wants to 'be a man' even cooks his own food now" she looked back at Al "so don't worry, I've given him enough money anyway, he'll be fine, he can stay over his friends if anything happens"

"If your sure"

"positive" she looked back at Zamiel "ready?"

"yeah...and Rose is coming with us"

"what! Why?"

"She practically lived in the church, she has nowhere to go now" Kushina could only nod, maybe it would be nice having a girl to talk to.

"OK then lets go"

"now there's only one thing to do" he laughed, everyone looked at him "what?"

"To get him through that small door" they all looked at the carriage and sweat dropped, Zamiel laughed louder.

--

hehe I wanted Ed to act like that to show that he subconsciously knows who Zamiel is, plus I think Ed acting like that and showing his emotions helps explain how he feel more XD


	14. Goodbye for now

Zamiel sat quietly within the carriage as Rose and Al talked, he would have joined Kushina but...

Ed wouldn't let go.

He only sat by the boy for a minute when he started to wake up from the storm last night and after Al had explained Ed rarely got a good night sleep because of their research, he placed Ed head on his lap and began playing with his hair like yesterday to sooth him, it worked a little to well since as soon as he tried to stop and get up to join Kushina, Ed had rapped his arms around Zamiel's waist, whinnying slightly before burying his head into Zamiel's waist as if he were some sort of teddy bear.

So really he had no choice but to continue otherwise he would wake up, not like he had a choice anyway because those arms would tighten when he tried to stop and being almost crushed down in that area was painful...really painful.

Sighing he stared at the two talking across from him "so...what you going to do now Al?" "well..." he looked at his sleeping brother if he could he would smile "where probably going back to central to do more research" he sighed "but it seems like a waist of time"

"can't find any?"Al nodded as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,Zamiel closed his eyes in thought before opening "I could ask my village for you" Al nodded great fully "Zamiel?" Rose suddenly asked "where...is your village?"

Zamiel grew quite and stared at the ground, thinking she had said something wrong she looked away in sadness then it hit her full force, Kushina, the brothers were apart of the military and the military was imprisoning Ishbalin's for just being who they were, she glanced at Al then Ed, even if  
the brothers didn't tell the military they could be executed for treason, them even hearing about there being a village full of Ishbalin's was dangerous, for all of them.

"It's...hidden in the desert" was all Zamiel could say without giving any clues to it's location, after all, how many towns and even cities were built in the desert, Al nodded, oblivious to why Zamiel wouldn't say where his village was directly, Al didn't even know Kushina was an Ishablin.

Suddenly Ed groaned, looking down Zamiel grinned "finally awake sleeping beauty?"Ed's body stiffened, ever so slowly he looked up into Zamiel's eyes, shyly he nodded before sitting up, finally able to see how he had been sleeping, he couldn't help but blush and seeing Rose giggling to herself  
made him feel even more embarrassed, Al laughed "nice nap brother?"

"sh-shut up Al" Suddenly Kushina's voice called out "where stopping so the horse's can have a drink" They were closer to central now, you could just see it in the distance, Ed and Al were surprised, when they had gone to Lior it had taken them about two days to reach the village whilst coming back only took them one, maybe it was because they had no trouble or Zamiel's and Kushina's carriage didn't stop every half an hour for people to get on and off.

Looking around if looked as if they were at some sort of oasis, plenty of water and some trees surrounding it, Ed stared confused, shouldn't there be palm trees?.

Rose walked over to sit close to the water while Kushina followed her, soon both girls were laughing, Zamiel grinned "so..." Ed and Al turned to look at him "how much Alchemy can you do?" looking around for something to use, Ed smiled wildly when he noticed some grass at the base of the trees  
"we have been studying ever since teacher took us in" Zamiel nodded "I remember, you could never win a fight against her" Al nodded "yeah" he looked at his brother who was picking up the grass "Mr Zamiel?"

"hum?"

"do you see teacher any more?" closing his eyes he slowly shook his head "why?" sighing he looked at the sky "I've been away for a long time Al, what if Izumi doesn't want me there?" about to reply he was interrupted when Ed suddenly ran in front of them "ready?" he asked excitedly, nodding Zamiel watched careful as he placed his hands over each other, a blue glow suddenly surrounded Ed and when it stopped, a full loaf of bread was in his grasp "wow".

Ed grinned, feeling rather proud of what he had done, he hadn't felt this way since their mother had died, how she looked so happy when he and Al made toys out of stones for her, though they only wanted to see her smile rather than study alchemy, with Zamiel it felt exactly the same, wanting to show him more for him to smile and be proud of them...of him.

"you rather good at it" stiffening Zamiel turned to see Kushina, staring at Ed with emotionless eyes "yeah he is isn't" Zamiel said aloud, Kushina looked at him, blue eyes met brown and after a moment she smiled "...yes..."  
"So what you and Rose been talking about"  
"Jacob mostly"

"Jacob?"Al asked, nodding Kushina smiled, a warmth appearing in her eyes that wasn't there before "yeah my son" something in Ed seemed to snap at those words, slowly he nodded, forcing himself to smile "how old is he?"

"oh thirteen" she smiled "he and the others love school now" she looked at Zamiel "and it's all thanks to you" Zamiel blushed 'well at least I got her attention' he smiled back 'though not the kind I wanted' Rose cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her "so her did you two meet?"

well...Zamiel saved me, Jacob and his friends from getting hurt" nodding in understanding Rose smiled.

Ed couldn't stop thinking about Kushina son, for some strange reason he couldn't help but feel as if he was being replaced 'but...I only met Zamiel yesterday' he thought back to what Zamiel said to him but still he couldn't help but doubt what he had been told 'the gate took my memories but...' he looked at the grinning ebony haired man who was busy saying something to Kushina '...but what if he's lying?' Al suddenly laughed and Zamiel was rewarded by a light smack on his shoulder, barley able to keep his own chuckles from being heard.

'It's just his word after all' Sighing Ed decided to listen.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kushina almost screamed, Zamiel smirked "uh huh" turning to face him fully she pointed her fingers accusingly "you switched the signs" "yeah but you told me to"  
"no I told you to leave the signs and switch them in the night!" he folded his arms and stared at the sky "sure...whatever you say" Ed stepped forward "um...what happened" Kushina was about to object to telling the blond when Zamiel spoke up "Kushina did something really stupid at are village and is trying to blame me, even though it was clearly her fault"

"It was not!" he looked at Ed "it went something like this"

(Flash back)

Zamiel sighed tiredly as he sat next to the bath house that the village recently built, placing the signs down as he tried to remember what to do, so much work had been done today and all he had to do now was switch these signs and he was finished, the male side was being switched with the girls and vice versa because someone had mixed up the herbs and essences in the waters, why girls here went to so much trouble to smell nice, he could never understand, so now the girls wanted the men's baths just for today (the bath was like one big pool).

So just like Kushina had said he switched the signs before walking away.

The girls had stepped in as soon as he announced it was open, needing the bath's water to sooth their tiered muscles from working and travelling from different towns.

Kushina walked towards the baths happily, if Zamiel had ignored her like always, he would have left the signs alone, he never listened when he was eating ramen, such a disgusting food...so salty for her tastes.

Smiling she changed the signs and began her walk home.

The men entered the baths not long after she left, screams of pain, embarrassment and anger were heard all over Konohamaru, Zamiel ran for his life when about twenty girls began chasing him "I didn't do anything!" he screamed but his pleas did not help him at all.

(End of Flashback)

"so you see, if she had just trusted me in the first place, I would have never been chased and some of the men might still be able to reproduce" Ed and Al grimaced at the thought of what those women had done to the men while Rose laughed "what happened to you Zamiel?" now is was Kushina's turn to grin "he hid up a tree for two days straight" everything was silent until the brothers laughed out loud, Rose holding her sides in pain from laughing so much "well what about you!?"

"what about me?" Kushina replied "I didn't see you at all" she shrugged "how could you, you were stuck in a tree?" everyone's laughter only increased "anything else that's happened to you Mr Zamiel?" Al asked, Zamiel thought for a moment before shaking his head stubbornly, Kushina grinned "what about when the twins decided to spike your ramen with alcohol?" he blushed, she turned to look at them, sitting on the floor as if she was telling a story to children, everyone else began to sit and slowly, so did Zamiel "you see...he eats a lot of Ramen and the twins, Sai and Yai  
decided to see what he would act like if he was drunk" she tried to hold in her laughter at the memory "what happened?" Rose asked "he got married"

wh-hows that funny?" Ed stuttered out, marriage was supposed to by happy and memorable, he would be devastated if he married someone if he was drunk.

"she was gorgeous" Zamiel suddenly said "long black hair and green eyes...I think, maybe it was the drink in me, I don't know, I had eaten a lot so I had so much alcohol in me I could barley stand let alone see, she was completely drunk to" everyone was silent except Kushina who was laughing so hard she had to lay on the ground as she tried to calm herself "we had a wedding and honeymoon all in one night, though we didn't do anything but sleep, that I can remember, we had a divorce the next day" he held his head in his hands "that's when I found out the truth" the three stared at him sadly, that must have been horrible for him.

"was she married?"  
"did she already have someone?"  
"did she already have a family?" each asked questions but he shook his head at each of them "...no..."

"then what?"  
"she..." he took a deep breath "...she was really a man called Stanley, I had never felt so embarrassed in my life!" everything was silent, crickets in the background, when they all suddenly laughed together, Zamiel hung his head before a smile broke across his face "yeah yeah laugh it up" he looked at Ed who had tears in his eyes "ever done something that embarrassing?

"No" Zamiel looked shocked  
"really?" he was surprised, when he was Ed's age, he always ended up embarrassing himself or doing something really stupid that made everyone laugh at him or with him, Ed nodded before Al spoke up "what about that time you thought moms bra was a hat, before Winry told you what it was"

"wh-I don't remember that!"Al nodded"we watched a cartoon...Mickey mouse and you tried to copy his ears by placing moms bra on your head and filled them with my socks" Ed blushed when the memory suddenly hit him, their mother had chased him across the fields and he didn't even know why "oh...yeah" he looked back at Al "what about the time you thought the boggy man was real" Al gasped, he would be glaring if he could "hat was mean, you placed a blanket over you and wore a pair of old boot that reached your knees, I was terrified when you jumped out when I was trying to read because I didn't know who or what it was at the time" Ed grinned 'and you wet the bed after screaming like a little girl'

"What about you Rose?" she shook her head slowly  
"life...was boring in Lior nothing ever happened" she suddenly grinned when she remembered one thing she did wrong "oh there was the time I accidentally spilt my offering of sugar into the holy water, I went to warn someone and clean it out but everyone had already placed the water on their heads...bees were chasing them all day"

They all talked through the night, laughing, joking, just having fun and eating the bread Ed had created earlier, Kushina looked at the sky, it was finally turning dark "I think It's time we go to bed" yawning slightly Zamiel nodded "yeah I'm beat" standing up, Zamiel opened the door for the girls when he noticed Ed nor Al were joining them, slowly he walked towards the brothers "hey...are you  
two ok?" nodding slightly the brothers stared at where they could see central "fine...you?"

I'm ok" Zamiel also looked towards Central "what's Central like?" Ed looked shocked before looking at Zamiel with he eye brows raised, Al only stared (wasn't as if he could do anything else).

"you've never been to central?" Ed asked, Zamiel shook his head "nope" sighing Ed smiled "it's...aright, got a great library" Zamiel laughed "only the library?" grinning Ed nodded "well, some of the people are nice" Al said, nodding Zamiel stared "maybe one day I could go to central" the brothers nodded before standing up "yeah".

"Zamiel?" Kushina suddenly called, looking up, he saw Kushina head poking out of the carriage "me and Rose are sharing, Ed and Al can have the other mattress, you've got the floor"he groaned 'great more splinters'.  
--

The next day came and like in Lior, Ed was feeling dread at the thought of Zamiel leaving, he tried to spend as much time with him as he possibly could, he only wished he had lounger.

They had talked and Zamiel had said he would visit when he had the chance, when Ed asked how would he find them, Zamiel only smiled and said 'I'll find away'.

"Ed, Al...where here" nodding slowly, Ed and Al stepped out, they only had to walk a little and they would be in central, Ed turned to face Zamiel "so you promise you'll visit"

"yeah kid, I promise" he smiled jumping from the carriage he walked towards the brothers, looking at them both he rapped his arms around them, Ed blinked slowly before hugging back.

"I'll try and help you with the stone but you must promise me you wont tell the military" nodding hesitantly Ed tightened his hold, Al doing the same "we promise Mr Zamiel" Al mumbled, standing up Zamiel stared before smiling "show me some more of your Alchemy next time"

Smiling Ed nodded "yeah"

--

Sighing for what seemed the thousand time, Zamiel stared through the open door within the carriage "you'll see them again" Rose said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, he nodded in return "I know" he looked at her smiling face before looking back outside "I know"

In Central, two brothers were thinking the same thing "we'll see him again.


	15. home for a short time

"you miss them already" it wasn't a question but a statement, slowly Zamiel looked at Rose before nodding, he did miss them, ever since they had dropped them off, something deep inside of him screamed for him to go back,he felt nothing but loneliness know, amazingly more than when he was alone in his den for all those years, maybe it was because he had know one alive to miss but right know he wanted to be with the brothers, more than anything.

"when...I lost my boyfriend, I felt nothing but pain, I still do" Rose smiled sadly "the pain never goes when you lose someone you care about"

"you...think I should have gone with them?" Zamiel interrupted, Rose nodded, sighing he led back "but they have a life now, I have a life now, how could I just drop everything and go, they don't need me any more"he looked at her sadly "I know I sound selfish" Rose was silent now, she wasn't really thinking when she said Zamiel should have left with the brothers, she had seen the way Ed looked when Zamiel was angry at him, when they began to leave, Ed looked devastated, she could never look at someone who looked so unhappy, it made her feel useless because she couldn't help so when Rose realised that maybe she could help the brothers, she jumped at the chance, not even thinking about the problems Zamiel would have.

"your...not being selfish, I was just thinking of them" he looked at her and if he could he would have screamed in frustration "were they...ok?" not able to lie she shook her head, Zamiel groaned, nothing he did was ever right, he hurt them, when he and Ed had that small argument, he still felt anger at himself even now, had he really left them feeling that bad?

'I'm a real bastard...' he looked at Rose, was bringing her to Konohamaru a good thing?, he wasn't even thinking when he invited her, the girl wasn't even an Ishablin, he himself was only excepted because he helped out in the war and saved a lot of people because of his actions, Zamiel could only hope they would except one more stranger.

"where almost home!" Kushina called out, brining Zamiel out of his thoughts, he wasn't feeling excited about going back, not now anyway.

"so...what's your house like?" Rose suddenly asked, barley able to contain her own excitement at the thought of herself living in somewhere that would fully except herself and everything about her, it was like a dream come true, being fully excepted, Zamiel smiled "my house is not that big"

She blinked, from the stories Kushina had been telling her, Zamiel was famous amongst her people, well respected and...he lived in a small house, Rose was expecting more than that.

"but...I thought you'd live in a mansion, being the hero of Konohamaru" he couldn't help but laugh at Rose "title means nothing, I still have to find work and help the village, I can't afford a mansion" he closed his eyes ' plus it would be unfair if I did get one, even with my clones making diamonds, a mansion is just not worth it, who would want that much space anyway' he looked at Rose 'though maybe having lots of room isn't that bad, I could have a proper library for my books and scrolls' noticing Zamiel looking at her Rose smiled 'Sakura would kill me if she found out I stuffed all of my things under my bed' "what are you planing to do?"

"well" she placed her hands in her lap "heard about the children who lost their family because of the war, I was hopping to start my own orphanage" Zamiel nodded, he never thought of that.

"that would be great" he replied, the carriage stopped abruptly, causing Rose to grab the bench she was sitting on tightly, Zamiel wasn't so lucky, he fell straight to the ground, his forehead making a loud thump as it hit the thick wood "ouch".

"where here!"And that was what had happened when they had returned, everyone in the village was either working or out getting supplies, so there wasn't any welcome received by the people, just a happy smile or wave.

Rose had left to explore with Kushina, so now he was alone, he decided to go home.

--

Signing he walked over to his settee, sitting down and held his head in his hands as he thought about everything that had happened in the last few days, Lust and that fat midget Gluttony, the boy and the man he had decapitated in the war, the last two could have been the same person but...he wasn't sure now, thinking about the three or four snake demons sent shivers down his spine, not out of fear or disgusted but out of happiness.

Being alone and able to think, Zamiel was now able to look and think about what had happened clearly, the snake demons proved he wasn't the only demon alive, he new he should hate them or maybe even think about hunting them since his father and possibly theirs hatted each other if he was correct who their father was, Kyuubi and Hachibi hatted each other enough to try and wipe each other out of existence, even if he himself wasn't a vengeful person, the idea of killing someone that was related to Hachibi no Hachimata sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

He shook his dark urges away, damn demon instincts.

But how were they alive?, how did they escape the gate?, so many questions began running through his head, Zamiel could only sigh, he couldn't think of them at the moment without getting confused, he would ask someone latter about them, without giving any information about himself hopefully.

Then what Ed said to Rose hit him, brining a human to life.

This was one of the things Zamiel loved about his old human life, even when he was a kid, he could remember things if he paid close attention, Iruka had said he had an exceptional memory when he purposely wanted to learn something and it had nothing to do with Kyuubi, Zamiel loved the deceased fox but it was nice to have something that was truly his and not a gift from his father.

But who would he try and bring back, though he sounded cold hearted, after seeing what happened to the brothers, he didn't want that happening to him, plus when he thought about the dead he once new, he didn't feel any love for them any more, thousands of years had past since he had lost them, it had been so long, so long that any emotion other than sorrow for them had faded and died.

People say that when you truly love someone, your love for them will never disappear, Zamiel was living proof that this was a lie, this could have happened due to his demon blood and it probably was, thinking about it, all feeling for the humans he once knew before his transformation had...gone as if they never existed, all that was left was pain, truly thinking about it now, Zamiel doubted he could even look at someone who resembled anyone from his childhood without feeling some sort of resentment, it was just to painful.

Then there was his father, Kyuubi, Zamiel would give up anything to see him again but knowing Kyuubi had given up his own life so he could live as his son and a fox demon, Zamiel knew his father would be disappointed in him, not because of the resurrection but because of the amount of time and pain the fox had experienced before he had died, death was supposed to be the ultimate peace for all, afterwards anyway.

Zamiel only paid a small amount of attention to the human mind when he was young, if death was the ultimate peace and from the story's he had heard from Kushina, about feeling nothing but piece and happiness when your soul rested, how could the human brain or even the body handle feeling other emotions all over again, it would be like experiencing something new.

Zamiel shivered.

Kyuubi had described to Zamiel the death god that he had faced before he was imprisoned inside of him, you could literally feel the coldness of death on your skin as he came closer towards you, feeling and even seeing every bad memory you had experienced in life before he would plunge his clawed, flesh ridden hand into your body, then he would pull out your soul, you would feel nothing but pain and sadness before feeling happiness of being free from the shell which was once your body, his father had said it was heaven, strange coming from a demon who loved hell so much.

Kyuubi had said he would give anything to feel that happiness again but when that happiness had gone, since he was caged, he couldn't handle other emotion for about ten years and when he was able to think clearly again, he felt nothing but sadness, he wanted to feel that happiness again but it felt as if it was impossible, it drove him to depression, being surrounded by bars didn't help either.

That was the only time he remembered seeing his father so...defeated and lost. Kyuubi was the strongest demon to live, if being brought back did that to him and not able to leave the effects for ten years, then living with depression afterwards, what would happen if a human was truly resurrected, Kyuubi had his demon blood to heal him physically and mentally, though only a small amount from what he was told, a human had nothing to help them, it would be unfair and inhuman to even try.

Zamiel could see what would happen clearly now and he couldn't help but feel anger towards the brothers for performing human transmutation, what he recalled it was forbidden, Zamiel felt sick to his stomach knowing he himself was willing to try, being alone helped him in many ways, thinking things through was one.

But how did the humans know? Ed had explained that bringing a human back to life was impossible so how can humans call human transmutation forbidden, if bring someone back from the dead was impossible, why call it forbidden, the circle shouldn't even work "unless...something happens to the user for trying" Ed had lost his limbs, Al lost his body, the gate was twisted because of the life it was born into so it wouldn't let the brothers get off freely. But it wouldn't let them go empty handed either.

Zamiel stared at his right hand before slowly pealing his glove away, though you couldn't really tell unless you looked up close, the flesh the gate had torn away to get the his blood was darker than it should be, no matter how good his healing ability was, his demon blood could not restore his flesh so it would look like the rest of his body, though Zamiel was happy his hand had flesh, his skin colour was like a painful reminder of what had happened that day, it was also a reminder of his demon blood which had been taken.

"Equivalent exchange...was my blood the price for me to live outside of the gate?" looking around his room, his eyes landed on the set of paints the others had bought him for Christmas, maybe he could take his frustrations out by drawing them, starting with that blasted snake he had seen all of those years ago.

Finished Zamiel admired his work, he never new he could paint and draw, lucky him. Placing his Jacket down, Zamiel tried to find his glove, even now he felt self concious about it, just about to grab his glove, he heard a familiar boy call out his name.

"Zamiel sama!" quickly putting his glove back on, just in time as Jacob, Sai and Yai burst through his door, tripping over each other until they all fell to the floor with a thump "I see your happy I'm back"he laughed as he stood to help the boys, groaning Jacob looked up "what took you so long?"

People from my past" he grinned, "I haven't seen them since they were boys, if was fun, though...I think I messed up" Sai and Yai grinned "what happened while you were in Lior?"

Jacob nodded "mum said their was a bad priest"

"he was an alchemy crook" Zamiel pointed to his arm "he was using a stone to fool people but something went wrong..." the boys leaned in closer in anticipation, they really wanted to know, nothing interesting ever happened in Konohamaru while their hero was away "...his arm mutated, he had new muscles growing where they shouldn't and had metal ripping it's way through his skin" the boys grimaced in disgust "that's gross...but so cool!" Zamiel nodded "It was, though...the huge bird and Lion creature were hard to fight" he laughed at the looks on their faces.

It was going to be a long night.

--

Zamiel yawned as he stretched, looking around he only just realised he was sleeping on the floor 'must have forgot to go to bed last night' he looked at the time "7:34am...damn I'm going to bed" standing up, Zamiel noticed the three sleeping lumps on the floor, gently he nudged one with his foot, it groaned, suddenly a arm tried to smack him away "Fu-ck off, It's to early"

"what are you doing here Yai?" Zamiel sighed, forcing himself to move, the young boy pulled the blanket off of his head, Zamiel realising it was his groaned, looks like he wasn't going to get any sleep "sleeping, until you woke me up" Smiling slightly, Zamiel knelt onto the floor "so...are all of you on my floor?" Yai smiled nervously "yeah..." yawning Jacob sat up followed by Sai, only because his brother kicked him though.

"So...are you going to visit your alchemist friends soon"Sai asked, still thinking about what happened yesterday "probably, I promised after all" looking around, Zamiel sighed "so what are you going to tell your mothers?" the boys paled, the forgot to tell them they were staying over, then again they didn't even tell Zamiel.

Sighing the demon smiled "I'll have a talk with them, just get ready for school", nodding the boys stood up, realising something else "we've...left everything at home"

"looks like you'll have to see your mothers after all" he laughed, yawing he reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys "I didn't even lock up" Now alone since the boys left, Zamiel began dragging his blanket up stairs, wondering when he would see the Elric brothers again when someone knocked his house door "it's open!"

Rose opened the door, looking in each direction and not seeing where Zamiel was, she decided to have a look around, Zamiel wasn't kidding when he said he didn't live in a mansion, the only expensive looking things in here were the paintings, each one representing an animal, the one above the fire place caught her eye, walking forward to get a better look, her eyes widened at the destruction the animal was causing.

It was a picture of a huge red fox, nine tails lashing out behind it, it's eyes seemed to be looking directly out of the picture, making Rose feel as if it was watching her. Shivering slightly, Rose looked around once more, there were other painting too "each of them has...one more tail than the other" she whispered.

"yeah" squeaking at the sudden noise, she quickly turned around, smiling Zamiel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "sorry about that" nodding Rose smiled gently "did you pain these?" he nodded "are they demons?"

"yeah, tailed beasts, each one containing a element or a type of power, Kyuubi was the strongest" Rose didn't rely like talking about demons but the painting...they looked so real, she just couldn't help herself, her eyes trailed to one painted of a blood red snake, this painting was strange, the others seemed to be pained with backgrounds of nature, this one was surrounded by darkness and purple eyes "what's this one called?"

"it's never been named"

"never been named?" nodding Zamiel pointed at each painting, his voice seemed...emotionless "each of these demons...had shrines in different parts of the world, though there probably gone now, the snake was never alive to have a shrine created or a name to be called" Rose smiled and looked back at the painting of Kyuubi "lucky for us, I don't think anyone would be able to survive if these demons were real" she laughed, not noticing Zamiel looking directly at her "I...guess your right" he mumbled, clapping her hands, Rose suddenly turned around "Kushina wants to see you at the hospital"

"Is she all right?"he asked, worried for his friend, Rose smiled "she's fine, she just wants to talk to you about something" sighing he nodded "do you mind keeping an eye on my house for me?"

"Not at all"

--

Kushina stared at the wounded man nervously, why was this happening? Hadn't the military taken enough from them all?.

True she hadn't heard of the military killing any more of her people since most of them were here but...her people continuing to kill the military? Couldn't they just come here and live in peace?

"what's wrong Ku? Turning around just as Zamiel entered, his eyes landing on the wounded man "what happened?"

"It's not him" placing some of her hair behind her ear, Kushina sighed "Alchemists are being killed" with a raised eyebrow Zamiel replied "isn't that a good thing?"

"not when it's on purpose" she gently placed a wet cloth on the man's forehead "one of our people have been going around killing alchemists for what they did in the war"

"again a good thing"

"but that's not it...he's been kill others who have had nothing to do with the war" she looked directly at him "state alchemists"

"But that means...Ed...Al" Kushina nodded sadly "their...just children" making the man drink some medicine before leaving the room, Zamiel following "they don't deserve to die...I have a favour to ask" turning around she asked gently "go and protect them" she smiled "I couldn't bare if anything happened to those two" Zamiel crossed his arms, sending Kushina a weak glare "I would have gone anyway"

"I know" she laughed, sighing Zamiel asked "who's the man who's been killing then?"

"Scar" he looked at her shockingly "Scar? The Scar who saved my life?" he closed his eyes 'well he didn't exactly save me since I would have lived but that's not the point damn it', Kushina nodded "he's the one"

"why is he doing this?" she shook her head softly.

"I don't know" nodding and about to leave when the hospital entrance came into his view, he asked "do you know anything about the philosopher stone?" he was hopeful she did, if Scar was after the brothers, maybe some information would cheer them up.

"No, I've never heard of it"

"thanks"sighing he began to make his way back to his house, making plans on how to get to central 'at least I hope that's where they are' he closed his eyes 'how am I going to get there?' he looked at his hand, claws began to rip through his skin before a red glow surrounded the damned area, making his hand look 'human' again 'maybe I'll transform, it's been such a long time after all' he smiled "I can't wait to see you again"

--

Sorry this chapter is slightly boring but I was really struggling with it, thanks to grumpy winter for helping me and thanks to the people who reviewed (and about the cross-over, I might not do it now because of how much I'm struggling).


	16. faces from the past

In a house close to the church in Konohamaru, Zamiel was packing all of his things in his old duffel bag back Izumi had given him.

"so the man who saved you is killing Alchemists?" Rose asked from the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide with concern.

"yeah but Kushina said it was state Alchemists he was targeting!" he shouted back with a worried look on his face, what if Scar already found them?.

"why would he kill State Alchemists though, I understand about the war but, not all of the State Alchemists fought in the war, did they?" placing a black shirt into the bag, Zamiel sighed.

"they probably did!"

"but what about Ed and Al, they shouldn't have to suffer!"

"that what I'm going for!" looking confused Rose asked "but what about the other alchemists!" surly he wouldn't just let Scar kill them, she thought happily, Zamiel was a hero, a savour, he would never let someone die willingly!.

"what about them!?" blinking in confusion, Rose slowly understood the meaning of what he had said"aren't you going to help?!" she asked shockingly, Zamiel thought for a moment before frowning "No!"

"why?!"

"because they don't deserved to be saved!" his hand froze on his old nine tailed fox rag doll he had made out of boredom when he was with Kyuubi, he smiled "but not all of them are bad or deserve to die!" he looked at his bedroom door "they do if they can shoot a bullet in an innocents head without regret!" looking around he sighed "did I leave my Nodachi down stairs with you?!"

"..." Rose stared blankly at his door, knowing she didn't know what he was talking about because he never mentioned the swords name he shouted "It's my sword!" looking around Rose grinned when she spotted it by the couch "yeah, I'll get it ready!"

"Why is it called a Nodachi?" hearing Zamiel run down the stairs, Rose turned around "possibly the make" she nodded, unsheathing the sword, staring at her reflection in the metal "why do you you a sword?"

"huh?" she turned around "why not use guns?"

"guns are pointless, they run out of ammo and are to loud whilst a sword can be much lighter and quiet when attacking or defending yourself" he smiled "plus I've never used a gun in my life" nodding Rose started to hand the sword over when she noticed a certain design on the handle, looking at Kyuubi's painting she said "you...really like that demon don't you?" laughing Zamiel nodded "yeah...very much" closing the door with a wave Zamiel began to leave, wondering if going without even telling the kids was a good thing, he sighed, ignoring the strange feeling of something bad would happen if he left, what could possibly happen, Konohamaru was well hidden, nothing bad would happen.

Waving to Zamiel until he rounded the corner, Rose looked around where she would be staying, she smiled "this place needs a woman's touch" she looked at the paintings and shuddered, knowing she'd just have to live with it, maybe she would invite Kushina and her son over for company.

--

Waving to people as he passed and calmed down enough to fully realise he would be seeing the brothers again, his demon blood...overwhelmed him with something he hadn't felt before, it was strange, like a new...instinct, the drive and will to do anything to get what he wanted, it was...bizarre, the emotions that ran through him were to weird to describe, Zamiel couldn't help but think if Kyuubi felt this way with him, then again they were never really apart enough to experience something even close to this emotion, he didn't know weather to be happy something different was happening or fear this new feeling...why was he constantly changing when it came to the brothers?

Sighing he looked around the village, more and more people were coming here every day, a familiar girl caught his attention, Zamiel began to walk faster in hopes that Suki wouldn't see him, not wanting to waste time with a fan-girl "Zamiel-sama!" he groaned, forcing himself to smile as he turned around "hey Suki" she blushed slightly "is it true you helped save a village from an evil man?" he nodded making her blush 'god how old are you?' Zamiel thought as she smiled.

"yes, he was using alchemy to trick people into following him" she frowned, brushing her hair from her eyes as she fluttered them as him "that was mean of him" she smiled "so I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" her tone suggestive, Zamiel shook his head, wondering why Suki was acting like this, she never used to 'probably showing her true colours' he thought sadly, he like the old her much better.

"no sorry, I'm leaving" her eyes watered "b-but you've just got back" his eye twitched, he wanted to go "I know bye" waving Zamiel quickly tried to walk away "why are y-you leaving?"

"because I want to" she began to follow "but you will come back?"

"yes" she moved to his side, the walk to the village entrance had never felt so...long before.

"maybe then...we could ya-know" she grinned "there's this new she just opened, it's really nice-"

"-Suki please" he interrupted "I'm not going on a date with you" she froze "your an ok girl but...I'm just not interested" Suki watched as her crush walked away, talking to the guards before opening the newly build gates, her eyes suddenly narrowed "Kushina" it wasn't fare, everybody knows that she was only interested in him for his money, while she loved him for himself, clenching her hands in anger she stormed away, she would get her one day, not knowing she would have to deal with Rose first as she headed for Zamiel house.

-

"You made this fast" Zamiel mumbled as he stared at the huge gate, swearing that it wasn't here earlier that day, the guards grinned "we've been having help from the school", he nodded "yeah...ok" he mumbled 'how could kids help with something like this?' the gates creaked open in protest as the guards pulled it open with rope, that's when Zamiel noticed, the Gate was made out of old doors 'talk about recycling' he thought.

"Come home soon Zamiel-sama" they waved happily when a sudden creaking sound caught their attention, the guard closest to the gate cried out when a part of the top of the top suddenly broke off, falling on him with a nasty thump "ouch" Zamiel couldn't help but laugh when he noticed what was holding the gate together...glue 'that's what they get for trusting kids' he pointed to the glue remains "maybe next time you should use nails" the guard who was standing and trying to lift the door off of his friend paled, staring at the gate with slight fear now while the other glared angrily at the passing children, muttering about little ba#tards and how he was going to accidentally drop doors on them in the future.

Carefully the remaining guard pulled the gate closed and not long after a scream reached Zamiel's ears when another door fell, by the sound of the voice, it fell on the same person as before.

"ouch..."

--

A good hour past when he was certain he was to far for Konohamaru and it's residence to see him transform, Zamiel breathed in deeply knowing he would be experiencing a lot of pain soon, closing his eyes in concentration, he had only learnt how to transform into his 'one tail form', trying to transform into a 'two tailed form' could be difficult...and painful can't forget about the pain, he had learnt how to transform with his father, it was like learning how to ride a bike, at first it is painful because you keep falling off, but when you learn it's no pain at all, you just ride.

It was the same with transforming, he was in so much pain when he first started out, he wasn't looking forward to learning the next step but he new, his 'one tail form' wouldn't be able to get him to the brothers fast enough (and hopefully to stop scar), since his first form could only control fire, Zamiel had some protection against the deserts heat, his seconded could control fire and water, that's what his father said, so it would be perfect for keeping his body from getting to dehydrated in this heat, specially if he was running.

He breathed out calmly, braising himself as he focussed, his body began to glow red when his demon chakra began the transformation, no matter how much he concentrated on what he was trying to change into or his fathers instructions to make the experience less painful, he couldn't help it, he screamed, trying to transform hurt much more than Zamiel remembered, much more.

If you watched, you could see his body change, his limbs being torn apart then being pulled back together because of his blood and chakra, like magnets, but even with his blood healing the wounds, you could see Zamiel's blood boiling, like heated water, smoke raising from his stretchered flesh as it lengthened into almost impossible sizes, ripping and tarring but then knitting itself together so it could lengthen around the new body it was trying to form even more.

His screams died down to a growl of pure pain, barely even that since his throat hurt so much but still he didn't open his eyes or stop his concentration.

Zamiel's hair began to dissolve into something like black dust, it flew over his body and stuck to whatever was flesh, becoming fur, looking like an rotting old corpse, flesh missing in certain areas, where you could see his insides moving and growing, while in other areas looked like perfect, flesh, black fur blew in the non existent wind, the pain became a dull ache.

The noises that were being made were disgusting, braking bones, boiling water and something that sounded like paint being walked through, all being made by Zamiel's body, the low cries and growls were the only thing Zamiel himself was doing, even if it was unintentionally.

Suddenly the noises stopped, the missing parts of flesh glowed with his red chakra until they were 'healed', looking like the rest of his new body, Zamiel collapsed, completely tiered, opening his mouth to breath, he shocked himself when he coughed up a lot of blood, he could only stare with red eyes that were usually blue.

Slowly he turned to face his new body, he was surprised he succeeded on his first try, his body was twice the size or his 'one tailed form' and completely black, the same shade and colour as his hair, he stared as two tails moved back and fourth slowly before falling limp, he was so tiered.

Maybe he succeeded because he was a full demon now, back then that would mean he was only half demon before but...how did he change into a full demon? Kyuubi had said it would take something to make him fully lose his humanity, but what?, when did the changes start?...was he a full demon now?, how could he be sure?, he always thought he was a full demon until recently...

Sighing, Zamiel tried to stand on shaking legs, it was hard, very hard, hesitantly, he took his first steps forward, it was so difficult but after a few minutes he was finally able to walk in a straight line, running...that was going to be difficult.

(three hours latter)

He wasn't able to run but jogging was just as good, he was moving double the speed of his old form, which was great for Zamiel because he could get across more ground easer, but at the same time, jogging was bad because his reflexes weren't used to moving in this speed, he already went head first into a mountain when he was about to turn, his muscles were to relaxed because in this body, he was moving slow.

"I wonder what running would be like" he couldn't help but grin before he tried to find out.

(meanwhile in Lior)

The people were arguing back and fourth, fighting and some even going so far as to kill the other group who didn't follow what they believed in, that when they saw 'it', a huge black...thing heading straight for them, people screamed in fear, dropping their weapons so they could hopeful find shelter faster, other just stared and excepted, what they believed was their death, so when the black 'thing' actually jumped over their village easily, they cried out in shock more than fear, when it landed, the entire village shook as if they were in the middle of an earth quake, causing some damage but really providing more hiding places and protection, no one was hurt.

But inside the church was another matter, Cornello was clutching his head in pain.

All he was doing was sitting down, everything was going to plan, the people were rebelling and the military had just been called in to 'stop' the fights, he was smiling with glee knowing all of his work was paying off without any problems when the celling light suddenly fell on his head "what the f#k was that?!" he screeched, his voice changing slightly to a more feminine volume, angrily he began to make his way upstairs where his two companions were waiting.

-

Lust stared at the people as they fought, thinking on the reasons why she wanted to be human, sometimes, the thought of being human angered her, just look at these people, lazy and ungrateful for the lives they were born to live and given without any form of payment and what do they do?.

Complain on how hard work is or that their children never listen when given chores when they themselves could easily do it instead of watching pointless television.

Lust glared.

And look at these people, arguing back and fourth because their not getting any miracles any more or because their 'prophet' isn't stopping the fights they themselves had started...completely, utterly foolish human kind can be...but...they were free to live, free to choose their own paths in life, free to have a family,free to act inappropriately...completely free and able to die knowing that they would go to a better place...

...unlike them, the homunculus who would just simply disappear of return to that dark...dark place, just because they didn't have souls, it wasn't fair, they could be nice and care for the humans, they could even be a loving family to them...but only to be feared and rejected later on when humans would find out that they were not human.

Humans fear what is different.

Or worse, be experimented on because they were born differently...it wasn't fair, why couldn't they have souls...why couldn't they be human?, it was so obvious they deserved humanity, more than the humans did when you thought about it.

Suddenly everything around them shook, Gluttony held onto the wall for support whilst she fell to her knees "what...was that?" Lust whispered in shock, never before had she been in something, like this, where the actual ground shook, looking up, her eyes met something huge and black.

"Lust-Lust are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Gluttony" standing up she watched as the 'thing' landed, causing another earth quake, luckily this time she was prepared.

The door behind them opened, Lust raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she saw her 'brother' rubbing his head angrily and muttering curses under his breath, then again, he was always a drama queen.

Walking over angrily, his form began to change to a man with a skort and tank top, his hair resembling something close to a palm tree (maybe because of the way his hair resembled spikes as they flowed from his head, plus his hair was green), that's when he noticed, the people had completely stopped fighting and were staring, pointing and screaming, strange thing was, everyone was pointing in the same direction, Lust finally realised what that 'thing' was, her being non-human could easily make out what animal it resembled, when thinking about it's shape and body structure, a huge black fox "...Zamiel..." she whispered when she realised who exactly had that same shade and colour of hair, it perfectly matched, plus...she somehow sensed it was him.

"Who?" the shape shifter asked, still angry about being ignored and hurt moments before but curious about what Lust was thinking about, he didn't even suspect that 'what' lust was thinking about was actually a 'who'.

"nothing Envy" she closed her eyes "nothing at all".

(Zamiel)

Zamiel howled with excitement, this was fun, he would reach central in no time, he just past Lior...though if he didn't open his eyes just in time, he would have ran straight through the desert village without realising 'I can the the oases!' he thought happily when suddenly he felt tiered, an annoying ringing sound began to ring in his ears that made him feel dizzy as it got loader, his body began swaying from side to side as he tried to move forward, the last thing he could remember was the oases about a mile away, Zamiel tried to move but it was as if something was tying him down, he just didn't have the energy to even try to move again, with a groan he fell asleep.

(Dream)

"where am I?" Zamiel asked know one as he looked around, everything was bright, he had never had a dream like this before, it made him worry which was stupid since dreams couldn't hurt you...so why was he feeling so uneasy all of a sudden?. "I'll give you a big clue" quickly turning, Zamiel was faced with one of his greatest source of anger and the main cause of all the loneliness he had been through, the gate.

Strangely, Zamiel didn't feel any anger, he felt calm and safe...he didn't like it, why would he feel this way, he should be angry, he should be doing something, not just staring still and just watching like he did back then, why couldn't he do anything?!.

Ever so slowly the doors of the gate began to open, purple eyes stared at him with something close to curiosity when suddenly black hands reached out and grabbed him, some rapping around his body to get a better hold before trying to drag Zamiel inside "let go of me!" his feet tried to dig into none existent ground in hope of putting up some resistance but the creatures, seeing Zamiel resistance just tried harder "I said let go!"

"**Daddy" **a young voice called out startling Zamiel, with worry he tried to look inside, purple and slightly blue eyes looked back before disappearing into the darkness, did he know that voice? "wh-is there a child in there?" Zamiel took a deep breath, what if there was a child trapped inside, what if he needed help?

"**Daddy"** it called out again, against his judgement, Zamiel let the creatures pull him inside, after all, if you heard a a young child calling out whilst trapped in a place like the gate, would you leave them there?.

Images flashed before his eyes but he wasn't seeing them, all he could see was white, the images were appearing in his head as if he was thinking about a memory, causing huge amounts of plain, he couldn't blink, he couldn't move, all he could do was watch and hope the gate would be finished with him soon.

"**So how have you been Naruto?" **surprised when the images in his head suddenly stopped and even more when he was able to close his eyes, Zamiel breathed in deeply, blinking furiously before closing them in relief, turning to where he believed the voice spoke from, he gasped when his eyes opened.

Zamiel was standing in his forest, not the way it was now but back before the gate was created, with the wind blowing his hair and the grass under his, somehow bare feet, it was enough to make Zamiel think that everything that had happened to him was a dream instead and he had just woken up...

But his hope was shattered when he tried to run his hand among a bark of a tree, his hand passed through it, all of this was fake 'I should have known' he sighed "how...why?"

"**surprised?, it's been so long since you've been here hasn't it Naruto?" **a hand touched his shoulder and like all of those years ago, Zamiel suddenly felt calm once more **"you've changed your name" **turning, his eyes widened, it was the creature who stole his blood except now it was taller "I...have haven't I" he felt uncomfortable with those eyes watching him, it giggled quietly whilst nodding **"do you like my children?" **he thought back to the snake demons he had seen.

"I guess...why did you create them?" the creature stared at his hand before looking back at Zamiel's face, making Zamiel feel as if the creature was comparing them to each other **"because are kind are almost extinct in the human world" **it watched as Zamiel face scrunched up in anger

"that was your fathers fault" Zamiel mumbled shocked when the creature agreed **"yes...it was" **it hissed with hate "can I ask you a question?" it tilted it's head "**what?" **Zamiel blushed slightly.

"what are you?" it stared then shook it's head in...annoyance?

"**I am life and death, I am truth, born from the sins of man and given the job to look after the damned souls that refuse to move on, creating life from them in the forms of my children so the cycle of life and death can continue"** Zamiel stared as the creature, wondering why it had suddenly given a speech, blinking in surprise he mumbled"...I'm talking about your sex, if you don't understand what I'm talking about..." Zamiel couldn't help it, the creature had no body, it was like looking at an incredibly solid shadow, it glared **"I'm neither male or female"**

"why?" it sighed **"because I wasn't given a form or gender other than this"** Zamiel stared when a disturbing thought hit him.

"can't you just...create a form and chose what gender you are?" it stared once more **"I could...but I wont...why are you so...anxious about myself having a form other than this?"** Zamiel blushed "because I can't tell what you are and you said...you had children?"

"**yes?"** it mumbled unsure where this was going "than you must be a girl"

"**why?"**

"because it would be rather painful for a man to have-"

"**-aright I understand" **Truth laughed but it sounded forced, clearing it's throat Truth said **"I need you to do something for me"**

"...what...?"

"**your human body"**

"what about it?"

"**I want you to contain the souls that you have killed from the war inside of it"** startled Zamiel almost shouted "what-why?"

"**don't worry"** truth said softly **"...souls come here to be judged when they die, the problem is with the souls that died from you, they couldn't be judged which causes me some problems, I had to keep them...on hold" **Truth grimaced at that, that's all the souls did while by it's side was scream and demand their revenge for their deaths, not from Zamiel but from the military who sent them to die by fighting in a pointless war or being killed by the military for no reason, Truth couldn't help but frown, when it was about to collect them all, something happened, causing the souls, other than the one's it had gathered, the other souls suddenly disappeared...it had happened before, just over three hundred years ago, Zamiel's voice brought Truth out of it's thought's.

"...why...?" Zamiel mumbled, never really thinking about the people he killed until now **"because you didn't...eat them"**

"I'm not eating them!"

"**that s the problem, they didn't die natural deaths, they died by your hand, a demons hand, and being a demon, which you know has certain advantages and disadvantages"**

"**you fought in the human war to stop yourself from killing the...brothers"** Truth mumbled **"your blood lust was calmed when you killed but your demon wasn't"**

"what do you mean?"

"**your demon, even now still wants the death of the brothers"** it looked at Zamiel's form **"it's getting desperate, surly you have noticed changes in the way you look and act, your demon is trying everything to get the blood it demands"**

"what's...the difference between my blood-lust and my demon?"

"**blood-lust is an emotion that your demon gives off when in need of blood, your demon is a spit personality that rarely shows it's self other than through looks when blood isn't enough to satisfy it"**

"but...that can't be right, I'm still me, I don't feel any different"

"**you wont be able to tell"** Truth sighed **"think about everything that has happened"** it looked up **"like the sudden happiness you felt knowing you would see the brothers or the sadness you felt when leaving them...that was your demon"** Zamiel shook his head, this couldn't be true, everything he felt for the brothers was his own emotions, not his...other side.

"why are you helping me anyway"

"**my children"**

"huh?"

"**you...are getting closer to them, I don't want them killed because you might...lose it, alchemists rarely break the rules and I don't want my children imprisoned again through death"**

"I wont lose it" Zamiel growled, Truth nodded **"not unless you imprison the souls that you killed yourself, it would be...a sacrifice to your demon, since you wont eat them, imprisoning the souls in your human body will have to do".**

Was the gate telling him the truth?, why other than to save it's children lives, why would it want Zamiel to use his human body as some sort of container?

but what if it was telling the truth, what would happen if he suddenly lost it and tried to kill everyone because he wouldn't appease his demon, he himself didn't know and he was raised by a demon, how did the gate know?...why did it feel as if the gate was using him?.

As if reading his mind the gate said** "I know because I am Truth, you must understand, with each death all of there knowledge gets absorbed by the gate and sent directly to me"**

"so...you absorbed my fathers knowledge?"

"**yes"**

"why now though, why help me now"

"**Because you've activated you second form, causing your demon's strength to grow, you needed to be told before you tired to gain another form, the more forms or as you call it, tails you try to gain, the more chance your demon will take over"** Zamiel gave up "where do I get the souls from?" Truth grinned, holding out it's hand, showing what looked like a glowing glass ball **"from me"**

Zamiel stared **"there are over three hundred souls in this"**

"I didn't kill that many!" Truth smirked **"how do you know, surly you don't believe, you, one of the most powerful of all demons would be unconscious for that amount of time without your demon taking control?"** it stared "**or be named the hero of the Ishbalin's for just killing over ten of the military soldiers while the people themselves could kill that amount easily?"**

"I-I don't know"

"**just do what I ask" **Zamiel stared at the glass ball once more, maybe it was for the best "all right" he didn't want to lose control **"good...now wake up"** Truth mumbled with a smirk.

"Wait I have one more question!"

"**what?"** Zamiel sighed "why would I lose control, you said it was because I was gaining tails and my power growing but I know there must be another reason" Truth grinned **"I thought it was obvious, it's because...you were once human and have a human soul"** Zamiel nodded 'I already new that'

"**you are what humans say 'a wolf in sheep's clothing' but I guess that saying should be reversed for you"**, Truth grasped Zamiel's hand "**your demon will always be a danger because of your soul"** tightening it's hand, pain flared within Zamiel's body but strangely the hand which Truth was holding was in no pain at all, it was strange because Truth was making that hand bleed within it's.

"**so be careful of your actions"** Zamiel's body began to glow **"because you and others could suffer greatly from them"** Zamiel disappeared in a flash.

Truth looked at it's, now bloody hand with a smile, turning around as the gates doors opened, his eyes met the child who would never see it as his father "**don't worry...you will be ready to leave soon"** Truth whispered, it's hand turning into a claw and plunging into the child chest, the child who resembled him and the rest of it's children so much but would never be like them because of it's foolish human alchemist mother.

It screamed in agony, Zamiel's blood felt like ice but burned like fire **"shhh...just take this blood, that's it, absorb it all like a good little boy"** small whimpers escaped the creatures mouth as it did what he was told, when his body began to shake and glow purple and red ,Truth grinned, pulling it's hand free from the creature when the glowing stopped, forming a boy that looked so...human.

"**your almost ready...sleep"** Truth stroked the boys hair as it's eyes closed **"equivalent exchange Naruto"** the doors began to close **"equivalent exchange"** sometimes it cursed himself about giving the humans alchemy, they would take one of it's children in hopes of bringing back a loved one, than send them back because they were not want they wanted, couldn't they understand that they were living people to?.

Sighing Truth moved it's hand over the image of the forest it remembered, making the outside of the gate turn back into it's normal 'brightness', smiling from within the gate as the doors began to close, Zamiel's comment about having a sexuality suddenly flooded it's mind **"A woman huh?" **it looked back at the child, tilting it's head, it smiled when an idea hit Truth, the boy was it's child to begin with until that human tried to bring her baby to life making it hers, Truth sat down, resting it's head on it's hand, but the boy would always be a child born of the gate in blood and form, the only thing of that woman's child that was stills hers was the boys spirit, with Zamiel blood, the boy would be, in a way Zamiel's child, making Zamiel a father.

Didn't Zamiel say something about itself being a female?.

"**It...would make sense if I had a female structure" **Truth looked at it's body, lifting it's leg slightly to move it's foot, slightly annoyed when it realised how much work needed to be done, it's foot didn't have any detail like a human females would, it's foot was just...plain like a wooden doll, no toes, no veins, just...just a lump that was in the shape of a human foot, no detail what so ever, just a shape like the rest of it's body.

"**damn you Naruto..." **it growled, Truth never had any concerns over it's body until now, It grinned suddenly **"what a shock that fox demon will have when I summon him again" **it looked back at the child, if Truths own father was alive he would be angered beyond belief that a child of fox and snake demon blood was aloud to even live among it's kin, the memories of it's father it gained from Kyuubi was...shameful, how dare he try and imprison his king over something as stupid as jealousy, the pain Hachibi no Hachimata caused that day, for everyone was enough for Truth to feel nothing but pure loathing for the snake.

Truth itself didn't remember how it was born, all it could remember was suddenly being...alive and staring at Naruto, taking his blood before running away so it could make it's home as it wanted, it's brother the Ouroboros merged with Truth when Truth in human years turned Twenty one, making it the heir of the snake demons and the right to take the one tailed demon title as its own.

And being a demon that used demon chakra, what use was human chakra, Truth couldn't use it since not one part of itself was human and if Truth ever released the chakra back into the human realm freely, all life would end, it would be like setting off an explosive.

So why not put it to good use?

That's when the idea came about creating life from the damned souls it came across, moulding them into what it wanted, though they would be the size of small children, when a human would try and bring a loved one back from the dead, one of his children would be released by taking the form of that person who was expected to come back

Now Alchemy, the power Truth had created from chakra, taking what it needed from the humans the seal imprisoned and devoured, that was the hardest thing to introduce to the humans.

Not only at first did Truth have to somehow leave the knowledge lying around in paper and hope the humans wouldn't destroy it, it had to create away for the humans to summon alchemy to use, so copy the seal from which it was born from but changing it slightly, Truth created a smaller version of the gate that would be born inside every human alive.

Then trouble started.

The humans who used the knowledge were sometimes burnt alive or killed, being called witches or demons, so then Truth tried placing the information in peoples memories, they then thought it was demon magic and forbid their people from using it, which was rather funny because Zamiel was living with the descendent of those people who still believed what their ancestors preached...it was sometimes infuriating, how complicated humans made things.

So, Truth left human life alone and by luck, the witch hunting stopped and more and more humans began using alchemy...but they still wouldn't try human resurrection!.

So then Truth tired making a deal with the god of death, the leader of Shinigami itself, Truth would be a demon of souls you could say, deciding the departed humans fate, damned would go to hell, if not damned for their crimes, heaven...but if damned so much that the soul didn't want to move on, the soul would live in the gate for eternity, that's how it became Truth, it could look into souls and see things others couldn't.

And the knowledge it would gain from the dead, it was annoying but at the same time pleasing.

And because of the death god, Truth was able to make his resurrection alchemy or human Transmutation Taboo, again another deal with the death god had to be made because of Truths gates inside of the humans, Truth would never be aloud to leave the gate, Equivalent exchange, the creations, would be aloud to leave the Gate but not the creator, another rule Truth decided would exist among Alchemy but...was to lazy to create any punishments if broken.

What?...it had a life too...

The last thing Truth did was make Human resurrection known or as the humans called it, human transmutation known to the humans who used alchemy, leaving the information engraved in stone rather then on paper, humans became curious and just as Truth expected, greedy, it's plans for his children to live was complete and it could rest knowing demons would one day walk the earth once more...

Then more Gates had appeared!.

Though Truth was the only one who could control them, it was sometimes annoying to be expected to watch over every dimension, Truth would only willingly look after the one it was born in...it had an attachment to this dimension, much to the God deaths amusement.

Smirking at it's memories, Truth sighed happily, though Zamiel would sometimes think it was out to hurt him, the only beings Truth would willingly hurt was the humans.

It looked at Zamiel's, the humans and it's child once more, Truth couldn't help but laugh, such a mixed breed to be created from, looking at it's foot once more, Truth smirked at it's appearance now, it looked like a normal humans foot, all it had to do now was research and find out what made a human woman the most attractive in most human male eyes.

What? It was a creator of life and what all alchemists and humans feared, it had to be perfect!.

But deep down it new, it just wanted Zamiel to look at it with...love, after all Zamiel was the first living thing it saw and the only thing other than the god of death and it's children it cared for and respected, why shouldn't Truth not want Zamiel to look at it with adoration.

The thought of Zamiel smiling at it brought a small smile to Truths shadow-like face.

(Rose)

"What right do you have, barging over here to demand Kushina to leave Zamiel alone, he's her friend not yours!" Rose shouted in anger, Suki glared "she's using him anyone can see that!"

"How can she possibly be using him!?"

"For his money!"

"How would you know that?!"

"B-because..." Rose frowned, when Zamiel and Kushina was talking about how stupid fan-girls were, she thought they were joking, this girl Suki, proved her wrong "look just go, he's not here and I doubt he would appreciate you harassing Kushina behind his back" Suki glared once more "he doesn't know what's good for him"

"He's a fully grown man, so leave him the hell alone!" slabbing the door before Suki could reply, Rose locked the catch with a sigh.

"Has she gone?" Kushina asked with a smile as she walked in the room with a tray of tea, Rose nodded, accepting the tea happily, drinking it happily, she had been shouting at that girl Suki for just over an hour, how could anyone put up with her?.

"yeah, how could someone act like her and still be sane?" Kushina laughed "jealousy"

"why?"

"Zamiel is the hero of Ishbal while she is the daughter of the high priest, before Zamiel she had all of the attention, now he has it, Suki's probably doing everything she can to get the fame she once had" she frowned "Suki probably doesn't even realising that what she's doing not only annoys the hell out of everyone, she's also ruining any chance of having Zamiel as a friend,well...anyone more than that anyway" Rose frowned "you said she was the daughter of the high priest?"

"yes...by high priest I mean Roug dono"

"Roug dono?" Kushina nodded "he died during the war" she glared "he believed he could stop the war through talking to the enemy and sacrificing his life, he was killed anyway because the military wanted everyone who was an Ishablin dead, they even said that to him before putting the old priest to death"

"that's horrible"

"yeah..." gently Rose placed her hand on her new friend's "at least everyone is safe now"

"because of Zamiel...if it wasn't for him" Kushina smiled softly "do you...love him?"

"oh no" she laughed "he's like a brother to me" Rose frowned "then what is Suki talking about?"

"I don't know" Kushina looked at Zamiel's paintings "Suki would go nuts if she saw these" Rose laughed "maybe we should show her for a laugh" Kushina grinned.

(Zamiel)

Gasping when he found himself suddenly in water and in his human form, Zamiel climbed out, looking around he realised he was at the Oases "was it a dream?" dull pain throbbed in his hand while the glove that usually covered it was...burnt away.

"I guess it wasn't a dream...I really did see the gate again" his hand was also covered in dry blood, steam rising from his palm "if it wasn't a dream then where's the glass ball?" quickly he looked in each direction when a black glow appeared in front of his face, turning into the glass ball "it really wasn't a dream" he mumbled as he caught the glass ball easily, gazing into it, Zamiel almost crushed it in his hand when lots of different coloured eyes suddenly appeared and gazed back, he quickly placed it into his pocket "Not doing that again".

Suddenly he could hear something coming in his direction, turning around he watched it came closer and closer, by the looks of it, the thing that was coming closer was, what Kushina described as a car,he wasn't impressed, though it looked safer than a carriage it smelt terrible.

Watching the car calmly, Zamiel didn't know weather to be happy or weary when the car suddenly stopped, movement could be seen from the outside as the car shifted from the weight, brassing himself, Zamiel wasn't prepared for the overgrown size man to step out, his eyes widened at the familiar bold head and the small hair of blond "Hello young man, what are you doing all the way out here?" he asked kindly, when he was going past in the military car and spotted the black head, something in him...snapped as if he recognised him from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it, plus with Scar about, this man was very suspicious, having a murderer in the city and he was just calmly out here on his own, he could be waiting for Scar or be a spy, it would be best to keep an eye on him and that something that made him stop in the first place completely agreed with his choice.

Zamiel smiled softly "I just came from...Lior I'm tiered and hungry so I'll be staying in central for a few days" he mental patted himself on the back, it was half true and believable, hopefully the kind giant would believe him and be on his way, Armstrong smiled happily "allow me to escort you to central, such kindness to strangers has been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations!" pink sparkles somehow appeared around Armstrong, making Zamiel pale when the image of Guy and Lee doing the nice guy pose suddenly flooded his memory...could Armstrong be one of their descendants?.

"y-you don't have to" Armstrong wasn't like this in the war!.

"nonsense I would be happy to help out my follow man!" Armstrong walked over to the Zamiel as he tried to back away, placing a strong hand on the demons shoulder "Come with me" he said joyfully, guiding Zamiel towards the car 'come with me if you want to live' Zamiel suddenly thought, positive he had heard something like this from a film he had seen, Zamiel couldn't help look the car with curiosity as they moved closer "you like the car?" Zamiel nodded nervously "I've never seen one before" he didn't see Armstrong stare at him with confusion, hesitantly he moved his hand over the smooth service.

"well hope in" still hesitant about the strange human transportation, he did what he was told, he felt cramped and it didn't help when Armstrong sat next to him, that when he realised "hey, have you seen my bag?" Armstrong stared, thinking it was a trick so he could escape "what dose it look like?"

"It's a red duffel bag" looking out from his passenger seat "Armstrong spotted it...floating in the water "ah man" Zamiel grumbled angrily, now he had nothing to wear, he paled when he realised something else, his scrolls were in there "damn it!" before Armstrong could stop him, Zamiel opened the other door and began to run towards his bag "stop!" Armstrong shouted thinking he was making a break for it.

Jumping into the water, Zamiel swam until his hand grabbed the soaked fabric "damn it!" he shouted once more when the bag ripped slightly, his seal was wet and that was on the inside, meaning the seal on his scrolls and books could be in serious trouble, a strong hand grabbed his and pulled him from the oases waters "young man you shouldn't ru-what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the horrified expression on Zamiel's face "my work" was all Zamiel said as he genitally began to try and see the damage done.

Going through each book and scroll with care, happiness began to rise within him when each book was only wet and amazingly with there seals still intact, so the writing and drawings were still in perfect condition on the inside, everything was fine he thought, that was until he reached one book, it was only a book about the ancient language (Japanese) but he and his father had created it, though it was out boredom but it sentimental values and meant a lot to him, it was the last thing they he and Kyuubi did together as father and son before the old demon finally died from their merging.

When Armstrong didn't get an answer, he watched the strangers face change from happiness to sudden horror "f-fathers-my book" his hands shook "it's ruined" hesitantly, Armstrong picked up a book, looking through each of the pages his eyes widened "this is written in the ancient language!" he shouted with amazement, Zamiel nodded "knowledge like this has been missing for years!" Zamiel nodded again, not really caring "did you steal this?".

"no...there mine" he mumbled, gently picking up the others with care, Armstrong stared "that book must have meant a lot to you" Zamiel nodded "it dose" looking at the ruined duffel bag he sighed "have you got a bag I can place the rest of my books in?" Armstrong nodded as they walked back into the car "I think I have one in the trunk" he looked at the book in his hands, while Zamiel placed each of his on his lap "the military would gladly buy this book from you" he mumbled, wondering what else Zamiel carried, the scrolls looked interesting.

"the military can shove it" Zamiel mumbled, not caring about even a military personal knowing his hate for them "you don't trust them?" since he wasn't dressed in his military uniform yet, Armstrong guessed the black head didn't know he was a military officer "no"

"may I ask why?" Zamiel thought for a moment before nodding "I staid with a family, because I used some of my strength in front of a soldier, they tried to force me to join, I declined so they tried to arrest me instead and at the same time trying to shoot me" Armstrong blinked "no wonder...anything else?" Zamiel nodded 'now to give him a huge clue to who I am' "the war or in other words, the massacre" Armstrong stiffened, Zamiel couldn't help but smile "you...were there?" he asked hesitantly "yes"

A few minuets past in silence when they suddenly stopped, they had reached Central entrance "thanks for bringing me here" Zamiel smiled as he stepped out, nodding Armstrong walked to the car trunk, looking for the spare bag he promised, looking around Zamiel couldn't help but admire the buildings, except for the lack of grass, it was nice "pretty city" he said happily.

"yes, Central is know for it's buildings and large population" nodding Zamiel turned, noticing the military insignia engraved on the bag, noticing his stare, Armstrong followed his eyes, his own widening when he realised what was on the bag he was handing out, trying to avoid any blood shed he laughed "I would one day hope to spar against you..."

"...Zamiel"

"Zamiel and show you how strong the Armstrong family line is" Zamiel laughed in return whilst nodding, placing his books and scrolls inside the bag, happy when he realised he still had plenty of room for clothes "yeah"

"are you here for a reason Mr Zamiel?"

"yeah, looking for two boys"

"names?"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric" Armstrong shook his head " I could listen out for you though" he looked back at the car "I better go I'm late as it it"

"Yeah, you better go, you'll get in trouble if not there if your...even more late than now" Armstrong laughed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately around the black hair stranger "well I must be off"

"yeah, don't want you getting in trouble" he began to walk away "see ya Armstrong" when he was out of site, Zamiel jumped onto the roofs, walking casually, all he needed to do now was find a good place to rest and hope he would spot the brothers before scar got to them.

Armstrong walked back towards the car, that name Zamiel...who was he?.

He thought about how they met, his appearance, also the knowledge he was travelling with could help the military in many ways, sighing he closed his eyes when something Zamiel said just before he left triggered something, like a memory he had forgotten or tried to forget from the war.

"You better go... you'll get in trouble if not there" he repeated in a low voice and as if something deep inside of him remembered, Zamiel's voice began to speak and repeat itself until the old memory of when they first met made itself know, Armstrong's eyes widened "Zamiel...now I remember"

(Flashback)

The war was horrible, dead bodies lay on the ground, know one bothered to move them out of respect, it was horrible, gently he picked up the dead bodies, some were even children "I'm sorry" he mumbled, a tear falling from his blue eyes "For...a soldier you sure care a lot for those that you kill" startled he followed where he heard the voice coming from, laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood was a young man, a bullet wound in his chest, checking the man didn't have any weapons other than a sword which, in his current state he wouldn't be able to pick up let alone hold, Armstrong moved closer "Your...not Ishablin...are you on are side?" the stranger laughed "No...I would never join the military" the wound on the young man's chest was bad, maybe he could save his life if it wasn't to bad, look and observe the wound with a closer inspection.

Walking forward, Armstrong knelt down, moving some of the strangers clothing gently, Armstrong winced, this wound would kill him.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, the man's eyes were closing slowly, he would be dead soon. "Zamiel...what's yours?" his voice was also getting softer "Alexander Armstrong" he wondered if it was a good idea to tell Zamiel his name but, he was dying, he looked so much like his baby sister, he smiled, trying not to cry as he compared them, the deaths comrades and enemy's alike was weighing heavily on his shoulders, this war was painful, for everyone "Zamiel... good name" he whispered softly, Zamiel smiled when an explosion suddenly went off close by "You better go... you'll get in trouble if not there" Zamiel's eyes close, believing him to be dead, Armstrong left, looking back once in hope the black haired man would open his eyes to show he was still alive, crying a final tear when Zamiel didn't, Armstrong left for battle.

(End of Flashback)

"how...are you still alive?" Not knowing if he should be happy Zamiel lived that day or worried that someone who experienced the war first hand and helped the enemy was walking freely in a military infested city was a good thing.

Making a choice, Armstrong hurried towards the car, maybe he could find Scar and Zamiel at the same time, that's when it hit him, Zamiel and Scar probably new each other.

(Zamiel)

Zamiel had been walking on the roofs of each building without really paying any attention to what he was doing, looking down into each alleyway carefully as he passed, he tied and hoped he'd find scar hiding, since for him, hiding in alleyways was a perfect way not to get found easily.

Zamiel was tiered and hungry, also just plain fed up with everything that was happening, suddenly he saw Armstrong drive by, quickly he moved out of site 'is he looking for me?' he thought, waiting for a few minutes before checking to see if the coast was clear, but as he leaned over the edge his foot slipped on a loose tile, the fall wasn't really that bad, it just looked like it hurt a lot, especially with the boxes and trash cans, which he landed on.

"ow..." he mumbled, about to get up when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder "are you aright, what were you doing up there!?" the voice belonged to a woman, soft and light but sounded angry and a little scared, she had been walking towards the bar when suddenly, a man with long black hair falls from a roof and landed almost right next to her, it took every bit of strength she had to stop herself from screaming in fright "learning how to fly" he replied angrily, he did not have time to be babied right now, oblivious to his frustration the woman smiled "you shouldn't do stuff like that, you could get hurt" he glared "come with me, I'll get you something to drink" she asked but it was mainly so she could keep an eye on him to make sure was aright, plus if she took him to where she would be working, she could do two things at once.

"no I'm fine" he stood "see" she stared, moving her hand through her tied brown hair "well...can't you just have a small drink to make sure?" she also stood "with Scar hanging around, you can't be to careful" she notice his eyes widen, by the looks of his face she had convinced him.

Could his luck be that good?.

"yeah...ok" she smiled "my names Alice by the way"

"Zamiel" they began talking about various things but most about central and how Scar seemed to be killing alchemists "so he's killed..."

"four I heard, one wasn't even a alchemist...but possibly could be more, how could someone kill like that?" her voice low with sorrow, Zamiel sighed 'Scar...' he understood Scar wanted revenge on state alchemists but killing one who wasn't, maybe the information was wrong but it was still unsettling to hear that he may have killed someone who wasn't even involved.

Alice suddenly smiled "well this is it" the pub wasn't that bad really, made completely out of brick with a small window and a sign saying 'Pub' above the door.

Maybe he could find some information here...But one thing Zamiel he was positive about, the brothers were not in central...and somehow, deep down he new neither was Scar.

Alice smiled "well lets get you that drink" walking over to the par, Alice picked up an empty glass "so...water or something stronger?"

"water please" he would just have to wait, after all, with Armstrong driving around, he couldn't exactly walk around without getting spotted 'sometimes I wish I would keep my mouth shut' but still, the feeling of being remembered by someone other than the brothers felt nice, with a smile he drank down his glass, suddenly the bar door opened "I've found you!" Zamiel paled, talk about being jinxed.

"you were pretty hard to find" Zamiel could feel and hear movement next to him.

"how did you find me?" Alice stared nervously, everything was silent when "The ability to locate someone quickly with high success has been passed down through the Armstrong family through generations!" the sound of a wooden stool falling to the floor was the only sound, except for Alice gasping as she hid her face in her hands, blushing madly.

"so...you asked around?"

"yes" Zamiel gasped when he was roughly turned around and brought into a strong hug, Armstrong burst into tears "how could you do something so foolish, falling from a building as such heights!" Alice couldn't help but laugh into her hand as Zamiel replied "I'm regretting it now"

"good!" Armstrong let go, Zamiel breathed in a huge amount of air before glaring "why are you looking for me anyway?" he mumbled, Armstrong eyes hardened "Scar, are you in league with him?"

"wh-no!"

"you were there at the war?"

"that's like saying you are in league with him because you were there"

"yes...but I was fighting on the other side" Zamiel sighed "I'm here...to try and convince Scar to stop and protect two people I care about" Armstrong sighed "so you will not kill Scar?" Zamiel shook his head "no...I will not, surly you understand why he's doing this?"

"no...I truly don't" he mumbled, sighing Zamiel stared at the floor, suddenly finding it more interesting "he is an Ishablin" Armstrong sighed, picking up the fallen stool before sitting down "then...that explains it" he stared "I...have had a phone call, the Elric brothers have been spotted and we fear Scar is close to them" Zamiel's eyes widened, this was bad, how could he protect them now, plus, if Scar was with them it made convincing him to stop and return to Konohamaru with him harder, the military being around just made it worse, he would need a new plan, then it suddenly hit him, how would the military know, the brothers weren't the type to tell people where they were heading and two brothers, no matter how unique, people wouldn't just willingly ring up the military about seeing them, they would be more concerned about Scar rather then two boys, could Lust be following them again? Or something else "who...is following the brothers?"

"what?"

"someone is following them"

"how can you be sure?"

"I'm not...I just find it strange that you know where the brothers are...when I heard everyone in the military were staying in central are at the posts for protection because of Scar" Armstrong stared causing Zamiel to smile "I heard whilst on the roofs" he lied but humans were so predictable, why put your self endanger for someone you don't know?.

Armstrong nodded "true...but the fuhrer himself had told me on the phone, I am to go and help"

"how the hell dose he know?" sighing he shook his head, it was obvious something was going on, maybe the Fuhrer was in league with Lust, then again maybe someone did tell the military about the brothers, no matter how unlikely, it wasn't impossible to happen,maybe his decisions were based on the hate he had for the military...but what if he was correct...but what if he wasn't?.

Zamiel sighed once more "maybe...someone did spot the brothers but even you have to admit...it's strange"

"yes, but I am great full" Armstrong mumbled whist nodding, Zamiel did have good points, plus he himself didn't exactly trust the fuhrer after being forced to kill in the war, he wanted to leave but it would have been classed as treason, he would have been executed and his family's reputation ruined, Zamiel's speech arose suspicion "will you be joining me?" Zamiel smiled lightly"no matter how much I want to...I can't"

"why?" Armstrong thought he would want to come and be reunited with his friends "Scar could use me to harm the brothers or vice versa, plus what if someone recognised me from the war?"

"I only remembered you from are conversation" Zamiel laughed "but what if someone did?" he smiled "promise me you'll bring them back safely"

"I...promise" Armstrong replied, thinking how horrible it must have be for Zamiel to make such a choice, by the emotion he could see, Zamiel really didn't want to pick a side or kill (he ignored the fact Zamiel didn't care if someone from the military was killed) but he was thinking what would happen if he ever did, if he did capture Scar whilst with the military, he would be questioned and if he helped the brothers, not only would he be putting them in further danger if Scar saw, which was a high possibility, again with the military, he would be questioned and probably executed if they discovered he protected the enemy instead of killing them during the war.

The only safe choice Zamiel had was to wait Armstrong decided and if he was correct, the hero of Ishbal was sitting right next to him.

Standing up, Armstrong bowed "I will contact you as soon as I return but I must warn you" he closed his eyes "If the military finds out about your true identity, I will not be able to help you"

"thank you Armstrong, I understand" Zamiel watched Armstrong walk towards the door when he suddenly stopped "you have me word-" quickly turning around "-I will bring the boys home!" pink sparkles appeared around his huge body, Zamiel lips twitched slightly as he tried not to laugh "you just had to spoil the moment" waiting until the over grown muscle man left, Alice finally had the courage back to speak "he's not normal" he grinned "Normal is boring" closing his eyes in thought, hoping the brothers would be aright, Zamiel reached into his pocket, pulling out the glass ball Truth had given him, not even flinching this time when lots of different eyes met his 'everything is just getting stranger by the day'.

-

Sorry this chapter took so long, the chapter I was trying to write completely sucked, I hope you like this one, the gate giving Zamiel that glass ball full of souls, something will happen in future chapters (though I'm not saying what) and about the gate and all of the information about Truth, I felt that it needed to be explained why alchemy existed, with Zamiel having another side 'demon' I thought it would make things interesting since Zamiel was once human, he must have some problems because I don't want him to appear perfect, also sorry to people who expected Zamiel to meet the brothers straight away but out of all the places in FMA...I felt that it would be stupid for them to be exactly where they said they would be, since Ed and Al are always looking for the philosopher stone, why would they stay in central?, also the reason why Truth keeps calling Zamiel 'Naruto', it's because Zamiel was called Naruto when it was born and it doesn't understand why Zamiel would change it's name.

Well...thanks for everyone who reviewed my previous chapters XD.


	17. Friends

Thanks to everyone who has helped me with this chapter XD

-

Zamiel sat on top of the pub roof, reading one of his scrolls. Even after all the time he had, he still hadn't mastered all of them. Right now, he was reading about med-nins and each of their skills; obviously the scroll contained information like how much chakra was needed to heal a small cut. Even this basic skill needed very good chakra control,as did all medical ninjutsu. Zamiel still had one rather large problem, however. His chakra control SUCKED.

"Why did they make things so complicated when learning how to heal people?" He mumbled,Very tempted to ask Truth to help him understand what some of these diagrams and complicated words meant. He couldn't exactly ask Alice,plus no one spoke or was able to read Japanese. Truth was the only option.

"Truth probably wouldn't help me anyway, It hates humans" He lay back. Starring at the sky with his scroll now resting on his chest, thinking back to when he and Truth properly met "Maybe Truth has finally created itself a woman form" He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Truth trying to make the 'perfect form'.That itself was imposable since there is no such thing, no one can be perfect just different."wonder if it will base it's form on it's children" He yawned "I should really start calling Truth a woman instead of an it"

"Hey Zamiel I made you something to eat!" Alice suddenly called, He sighed. Zamiel absolutely hated eating the food Alice ate. The girl was a vegetarian and everything she ate was...well as he liked to call it,rabbit food. He had nothing against Vegetarians but he was a demon, he needed meat to survive. Veg tasted horrible to him. Especially on it's own "I'll be down in a minute!" Listening to her walk away, He gently placed his scroll into the bag Armstrong gave him.

When he closed it the Military insignia, Which once hidden because the bag was open. Stood out proudly for all to see, he shuddered "Wonder what Kushina would say" His eyes saddened thinking of the Ishablin. Hoping she missed him as much as he missed her.

(Later that day)

Though he had only been staying with Alice for about four days,the girl had really warmed up to him...sadly.

"So anyway, I was walking through the store and this boy was bothering this old woman-".

'Please stop talking' Zamiel thought depressingly, not only did he have to eat this...food but he had to listen to Alice constantly talk about her shopping experiences earlier in the day.

"-She seemed really nice, her hair was tied in a high bun and she had the really pretty purple eyes-" Zamiel froze "-The boy that hung around her was really young, any way. He must have said something to her because she literately smacked him across the head with her cane!" She laughed, Eating some more lettuce.

"He didn't seem to be in pain but his glare, Oh my god it sent shivers down my spine!".

"What did her eyes look like?" She stared at him as if her had grown a second head, what else were eyes supposed to look like?. Knowing what she was thinking he asked "Did they have any...strange shapes in them?" He added the shape part knowing that would be the most obvious thing to notice. He pictured the image of Lusts eyes 'They have different shaped pupils,if this old lady is what I think she is.I have another snake demon to look out for' He thought. slowly Alice shook her head "No...just plain light purple".

He nodded before sighing 'Could a human really have purple eyes?, then again. Orochimaru had gold but I've never compared Ed to him'. "Is something wrong?" Alice asked slowly, Smiling slightly. Zamiel shook his head "No nothings wrong" He stood up "You don't mind if I finish early" He then stared at his food "I need to take a walk to clear my head" she smiled "I don't mind, Take as long as you need".

--

Sighing as he walked through the practically full streets, Everywhere he looked a bunch of people would either be standing or walking around, He Found his feet walking him to the store which Alice was talking about 'I need to make sure' he thought but with this amount of people, It seemed almost impossible.

Then it hit him 'If I can't find them with my eyes...' He took a deep sniff through his nose.

He regretted it almost instantly.

'Gross!' He thought, clutching his nose as if he was in pain making people around him stare. Quickly he looked around and almost ran when he saw a free bench for him to sit, since he hadn't used his nose in a long since he never really needed to other than to hunt. Zamiel never realised that when he reached his two tailed form every part of his body would improve,before he could tell apart scents easily since they were barely noticeable. Making them easy for him to tell apart, Now it was like being sprayed directly in the face with a strong aftershave but ten times worse. The smells were so strong he could taste it in his mouth which wasn't very nice since most of the scents he picked up was people sweat;it was enough that it made his eyes water and his stomach turn.

'Maybe if I only breathed in a little it wouldn't effect me so much' His stomach seemed to make itself known as it rumbled in protest as if knowing what Zamiel was about to do 'Maybe later'.

With his hand now covering his mouth he looked around once more, he didn't recognise anyone, let alone anyone who even looked similar to Lust 'Maybe Alice was right' He thought while massaging his nose 'Just because someone has purple eyes doesn't make them a demon. Just look at the Ishbalin's, they have Red'.

He watched as two lady's walked past, normally he would have ignored them but what they were talking about caught his attention.

"Did your hear about Lior?"

"There in war aren't they?"

"No...a rebellion"

"Over what?"

"Don't know but the military has gone to help out"

"Must be serious...The Military will help them though, I'm sure of it".

'More like take control" Zamiel thought, already able to picture why a rebellion had started.

The rebellion was probably against the fake prophet while the ones the people were rebelling against still believed in the old man. The military probably joined so they could take the town, What he heard still worried him slightly. Lior seemed to be fine when he and the others had left, what could of happened that people would start killing each other?. Surly it wasn't because the people were not getting miracles any more, after all, how could fake preform alchemy with metal and his own muscles ripping there way through his entire arm. Last time Zamiel checked, You needed two working limbs, Even fake one's to even attempt alchemy. So why with all the fighting? he could understand about rebelling but...was their cause enough to kill?.

Something else must have caused the Rebellion to start.

'I'm thinking to much again' He thought whilst sighing, something caught Zamiel's eye, slowly he stood and walked closer. The thing that had caught his eye was directly in front of a meat stand, Zamiel had to dodge most of the people to get a clear view but when Zamiel did he froze on the spot. The something that had caught his attention was in fact a someone, Gulping slightly he called out the others name but the way Zamiel spoke; he made his call sound more like a question "Manson?" the other sighed almost angrily before turning around.

"Who called my na-" brown eyes met blue "Na-Naruto?" he asked, barely recognising his old friend with his blond hair now black and his whisper marks on each side of his face gone. Hesitantly he stepped away from the meat stand and the man he was making a deal with "...Yeah...It's me" Zamiel replied quietly, Manson hadn't really changed at all. He looked older but still had the same glint in his eye of playfulness that he had back then but right now, his eyes seemed slightly glazed over. Zamiel looked away.

"Yo-you-" Manson's hands shook as his eyes narrowed angrily "-You bas-ard!"

"Wha-omf!" Zamiel was cut off when he received Manson's fist directly in his face, Zamiel didn't know if he should be happy or sad he had found his old friend 'What a wonderful reunion' he thought sarcastically. barely feeling some of his blood drip down his face from his nose.

"Four years...Four years and not one word from you!" Zamiel grunted when Manson punched him even harder but this time in his chest, making him fall on his knees in pain.

People walking past screamed in fear at what was happening, some even called the police for help. There fears only increased at the sight of Zamiel's sword

"How could I call?...I didn't have your number" Manson's fist stopped in mid air but it seemed not even that could calm the angry butchers wrath 'oh sh#t' Was all Zamiel thought as the others fist continued what it's owner had original planned. Catching Zamiel in his cheek with enough force that it sent his body rolling across the floor; Before losing conciousness he was able to see three military soldiers cuff Manson before kneeling down to his level 'Why aren't I healing?' He thought groggily when Alice suddenly ran towards Manson. Catching him off guard and kicking him hard between his legs.

All went black.

-

"This is your fault, Why did you beat up Zamiel for!?" Groaning slightly, Zamiel turned away from the shouting "Just shut up woman!" another voice shouted, blinking groggily Zamiel was able to make out that the two voices were Manson and Alice arguing, their loudness was doing nothing for his headache.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"You have been going on for half of the damn day!" Manson almost screamed, Alice was about to shout back when another voice broke in "Both of you just shut up!" all was silent now. The pain in his head becoming a dull throb, slowly he sat up.

'Is my demon making me vulnerable...Truth said something would happen to me but...why would my demon purposely make me weak?' Inhaling deeply he rested the back of his head against, what he guessed was a stone wall 'Either that or It's because I haven't eaten any meat' his eyes trailed to Manson who was glaring at him angrily 'I don't get how my Demon would want me to kill Ed and Al over bad words and yet I don't feel anything that might suggest me hurting Manson...Strange'.

"Zamiel your awake!" Alice shouted joyfully causing Zamiel to wince at the volume, if it was possible her voice was even louder now that it was when she was arguing with Manson. Seeing his obvious discomfort the other man smirked "I thought I told you to shut up!" turning to the other voice, Zamiel was surprised to see it was a jail guard.

Wait...jail?

"What the hell are we doing locked up!?" Manson sighed "I am locked up for attacking you, She is locked up for...attacking me and you are locked up for carrying a weapon in public" Zamiel blinked before scowling angrily "That's bul-shit!" as if the pain in his head had suddenly disappeared he stood up, Walking towards his cell door "So it's aright for people around here to carry guns and god knows what else but it's not aloud to carry a sword?".

"Well...Swords do kill".

"Yeah but so do guns" He glared at the butcher "This is all your fault"

"M-my fault!?" Manson asked bewildered "Yes your fault" Zamiel then glared at the wall outside of his cell door "You were the one who left us without so much of a good bye!" he stood walking as close to Zamiel as he possibly could before the cell bars stopped him "And not once did you even visit, Four years is a long time Naruto!" noticing how the other was refusing to look at him, Manson turned and sat back down on his bed.

Everything was silent now for just over an hour, Alice who had been watching quietly from her own cell after the guard told her to shut up sighed

"Did...Either of you bother to ask each other why this happened?" both men turned their heads in her direction "All I've heard is you both blame each other for what happened and yet neither of you would ask why" Manson was the first to speak.

"He left us, we thought of him as family then suddenly without saying anything he just left" He glared at the floor "And not once did he bother to return". Nodding slightly Alice turned to the other, expecting an answer "Zamiel?" Blue eyes looked in her direction, slowly he turned around and lay back on the bed he awoke on "I left after being stabbed in the leg and almost shot by the military" Alice nodded "Go on"

"I took the train and...helped some people out" Manson snorted causing him to clench his fists in anger "Yes"

"Then" he replied sarcastically "I was shot and ended up in a coma for four years" angrily he grabbed a blanket without looking back at the shocked looks he was receiving, turned and closed his eyes in hope of going back to sleep.

"You...expect us to believe that?" Manson almost whispered, not really knowing if he wanted to believe such a story, Zamiel shrugged "Don't know, Don't care, It's not like you would believe me anyway" Suddenly the door to his cell was opened "You get one call" the guard said to Zamiel before unlocking his cell door.

"Don't have anyone to call" He mumbled, he couldn't call Kushina because she didn't have a phone and Armstrong never gave him a number to contact him; Zamiel only listened as the guard said same to the others two, closing his eyes against the sound of them both leaving, he sighed sadly.

(Armstrong and the brothers)

Armstrong stared at the brothers as they sat patiently in their seats. After their accident of leaving Al behind, he and Ed...well mostly Ed decided Al would be better of sitting in the passengers cart, no matter how much the cost of their travel expenses would rise.

He couldn't help but stare at Ed's Automail, it was truly an impressive peace of work 'If only it's creator would act her age or more lady like,'she could use lessons on how to be a lady from my beautiful baby sister' He thought, remembering how Winry had acted that day. He was worried when the girl had thrown a wrench at Ed's head but seeing the blond get back up not long later calmed him.

"I can't wait to see Zamiel" Ed suddenly said excitedly, like a child getting a Christmas present, Al nodded slightly "I wonder where he's been staying though brother, Three days is an awful long time" turning, Al's red eyes stared at Armstrong for an answer "He dose have a place to stay...doesn't he?" his voice sounded worried. "Mr Zamiel was staying at a pub" Armstrong replied 'At least I think he is' his eyes turned thoughtful 'Then again, He was only drinking water when I talked with him, he hasn't been sleeping outside has he?'.

Ed was the first to notice the worried look on the giants face when something hit him "Zamiel doesn't drink alcohol" he turned to his brother "Remember Al, when he was talking about that prank Jacob and his friends pulled on him?" Al laughed "Yeah about him marrying-" Al couldn't continue. He and Ed couldn't control their laughter.

Not understanding what the brothers were talking about, Armstrong thought back about everything that had happened so far, his eyes narrowed when he remembered how he survived the fight against Scar and when he first tried to contact Zamiel.

(Flash back)

Battered and bruised, Armstrong began to dial the military base number, being careful about how much of his strength, shakily he placed the phone to his ear, his arm badly damaged from their fight "Hello this is central headquarters, How may I help you"

"Hello, this is Alex Louis Armstrong. Strong arm state alchemist" Typing could be heard "Ok, What do you need of our services?" Rather than complain about how low security in Central had become, he decided to get straight to the point "I would like the number of the local bar in central" more typing "Ok, what is the bar called?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't have a name, Only 'pub' above the door"

"I know where that is, me and my boyfriend go there often" She said happily "The number is..." Nodding as the woman spoke out the numbers, Armstrong smiled, happy that things were going fine, except that he now lost the brothers and doctor Marco. Suddenly another voice interrupted, listening carefully Armstrong was able to hear who the other was., To his own shock, he discovered it was the fuhrer 'What is he doing there?'. To Armstrong's horror, the fuhrer had asked who he was trying to call.

"Is this Alex Armstrong?" A male voice suddenly asked from the other end, Armstrong couldn't help but glare, Thanking the gods the fuhrer wasn't around to see his expression of loathing, Zamiel's words still in his head "Yes sir"

"Ah what seems to be the problem major?"

"The...I have found the Elric's sir, they are in bad shape from...Scar, I was wondering if my men could come and help me" The Führer's voice suddenly turned more cheerful, Armstrong didn't even think the old man had it in him, To sound so happy. Either due to the brothers being only hurt or because he himself had found them alive, it was...unsettling. The brother's were only children after all "That is good, I'll send mustangs and his men in"

"What about my men sir?"

"They're not needed, good day Major" The phone line went dead "Not...needed?" his fist clenched around the phone, Braking it in two "Major Armstrong?" turning around he came face to face with Roy Mustang, He sighed, Sitting down tiredly, He had a lot of explaining to do, that's when it hit him, He hadn't told Zamiel about the brothers and now the fuhrer new how to contact him.

(End of Flashback)

He just hoped Zamiel was ok.

"Major Armstrong?" Al asked suddenly "Can...You take us to see Mr Zamiel when we get to Central" Armstrong frowned slightly "I was ordered to take you directly to central"

"Please..." Armstrong turned wide eyed to the eldest brother, as far as he new, Ed never said please to anyone "...We haven't seen him in a long time" even Al was staring at his brother in shock (though you can't really tell).

He stared outside this trains window 'I guess It couldn't hurt' Armstrong thought whilst smiling. He nodded causing both brothers to cheer.

(Zamiel)

An hour had probably passed and still He couldn't fall asleep, being alone he was able to think clearly. He hadn't really thought about visiting Izumi even though he had talked about it with the brothers, After seeing Manson's reaction to seeing him. He didn't really want to any more.

**"Poor little boy"** a voice suddenly echoed around him

"Tr-Truth!?" He asked with shock, quickly looking around once more, gritting his teeth when noting was there. closing his eyes he could almost see the 'Thing' shake it's finger at him as if it was telling off a small child. **"Nah uh uh, I wouldn't talk out loud like that Naruto, Humans could listen and find ****out about your little secret"**

"What do you want?"

**"I'm hurt, don't you want to see me or should I say, Hear from me"** It laughed at it's own joke, Zamiel frowned, taking a deep breath before speaking, deciding he should just be nice, Truth hadn't done anything to him yet "I'm sorry, I've just had a bad start to the day"

**"Humm"** It mumbled, Not really caring about the others emotional pain since physical pain is the only pain that interested it. Silently Truth closed it's own eyes in concentration and waited with a smirk.

Suddenly blinding pain appeared in Zamiel's head, add that with the pain he was already feeling from Manson's punch. It was enough to make him fall back against the cells bed unconscious.

(Dream)

"Back here again" Zamiel mumbled as he looked around the familiar...nothingness, rubbing the side of his face gratefully when he realised he wasn't in any pain any more. At least Truth did some good, looking around he sighed, What was the point of summoning him if it wasn't going to be here.

**"Yes...Back here"** A hand touched his shoulder out of nowhere, causing him to jump slightly in fright.

Wait...A hand?

"what the-"

**"-You like?"** Truth asked as Zamiel turned around. Now Truth seemed to have...Some body parts,a left leg, a right arm, some stomach and two eyes that matched the engraving on the gates doors. They were dark purple but around them where white should have been, the rest of it's eyes were completely black. It moved it's toes slightly with glee, hesitantly Zamiel nodded, he could tell the body parts belonged to a woman. That's when it hit him, they belonged to a woman "Truth you didn't...take these parts from someone did you?" Truth laughed **"Oh no, These are all mine"** everything around them began to brighten until they were both in the same forest where their last conversation took place, Truth sat down first.

**"Imprisoned in a human jail how...original"** Truth smirked, It's new eyes full of laughter** "I see you notice another change your body has gone through"** he nodded once more to it's qwestion, Truth sighed **"I told you the more power you gain the faster your demon takes control"**

"But I haven't used any new power or learnt any" It laughed **"Your books and scrolls my dear Naruto, Knowledge is power after all"** It's words caused Zamiel to frown, so he couldn't even read now?

Truth smiled **"I would go to where your human body...rests as soon as you can"** It looked towards the gate and waved it's hand, causing the doors to slowly open **"After you visit your little..._humans_ if possible"** Truth almost hissed when it mentioned humans, it stood up **"Oh and one more thing Zamiel".**

"What?"

**"Wake up"** Truth clawed it's hand into Zamiel chest causing him to scream in pain **"I can only heal you to a certain degree...Now hurry up and go to your ****body"**It mumbled, Knowing the small boy inside the gate was watching what was happening outside with fear **"Da-Daddy".**

"I-I don't know where it is" He groaned out in pain, thinking he could hear someone calling him but with the amount of pain he was feeling, he guessed he was imagining it.

Truth smirked. Raising it's other hand and rested one of it's fingers on Zamiel forehead "I'll show you" It's finger seemed to sink through Zamiel's flesh, His mouth opened in a silent scream.

(Zamiel memory)

He lay panting heavily on the ground, tears streaming down his face, He was in so much pain. It was like he was being torn to shreds. Slowly blue eyes met red, Kyuubi, his father also lay on the ground, his red chakra seemed to flow into Zamiel's body from his own. Slowly he smiled "You'll be rid of me soon Kit" Zamiel smiled bitterly in return, trying to force his body to move closer to the elder fox "Don't joke old man, You promised you'd always stay with me" Zamiel couldn't stop the tears falling from his face. Hesitantly Kyuubi moved forward, he was much stronger than Zamiel at the moment and had lots more energy,though soon that wouldn't even matter.

Picking Zamiel up bridle style, Kyuubi began to walk to their den "I'll always be with you kit" He whispered softly "But...you have to survive this world on your own" Zamiel felt himself being placed on the ground and something flashed a blinding white. Zamiel could only stare as Kyuubi walked away, Strangely he still had his body with him.

When the light faded enough, Zamiel stood up and looked himself over. He was taller and had more muscles than before. Looking up he sniffed the air and began following his fathers scent, screaming in despair when he found him dead on the ground in his nine-tails form, Zamiel's human body laying protectively by Kyuubi's chest. Staring at his human body before placing it next to dead fox, falling to the ground in tears when both he had finished placing them deep within the earth and covering it over with mud.

All He could do was walk away, not knowing weather he should be happy his fathers grave was so close to their home. Realisation hit him, He was alone now...All alone.

He cried that night but wondered the next morning why his cheeks where wet and where his father was. Suddenly feeling and somehow knowing the merge had finally happened he cried once more, not knowing about his old body outside.

(End memory)

Zamiel jolted out of bed with a gasp, breathing in harshly as he looked around his cell. Noticing it was night outside Zamiel guessed he must have been asleep for along time.

"Uh...Naruto you awake?" A voice suddenly asked "Manson?" The voice chuckled "Yeah It''s me" Manson sighed "Pretty...dark in here huh?" When he returned after having a...nice talk with Izumi on the phone (It turned worse for him when he mentioned what happened with himself and Naruto). He had thought long and hard about the reasons why Naruto had left, Naruto loved Ed and Al as if they were his own children and they broke his heart, plus he had the military after him and was leaving in a few weeks anyway but it would have been nice to be told. Though he himself would have left after what the brothers had said but didn't Naruto realise they were just children, very scared children at the time?.

"I guess..." Zamiel replied. This was true since everything around them was completely dark since the cells and outside of them had no light at all, other than from the small windows but that only brought in enough so you could see where the window was. Manson shifted from where he sat walking over to where the bars separated them "I thought about what you said...about you being in a coma" Zamiel nodded even though the other couldn't see "I'm sorry".

Not knowing why Manson was apologies, Zamiel decided to just go with it "Me being in a coma wasn't your fault...It was mine" Manson laughed slightly causing Zamiel to smile "I was talking about punching you" This time Zamiel laughed "You had a good reason to".

"Um...Will you guy's keep it down" Alice mumbled from where she slept, pulling her blanket over her as she tried to get back to sleep.

"Sorry" Both said at the same time.

"So uh...how's everyone?" Zamiel whispered "Nothing much as changed, Izumi spends most of her days trying to learn how to improve her cooking and visiting her old teacher for Medicines while Sig just works" He replied in the same quiet tone 'What did the gate take from her that day that keeps her so ill?' Zamiel thought sadly, feeling horrible he once thought the woman deserved that pain "What about you?" He asked, trying to get his mind of Izumi.

"Me? I still work as a butcher...You?"

"Got my own house in a small village"

"That's nice...Why did change your name to Zamiel?" Manson was really curious about that, he didn't think there was anything wrong with Zamiel's old name "I thought it sounded cooler, Plus I like it" Manson laughed when suddenly something exploded outside.

"What the hell!" Alice screamed, Manson was the first to run over to his cell window, he laughed "By the looks of things someone blew up the military

Library" Alice shirked with anger "My Pub's not far from there!"

"Is that gone to?" Zamiel asked, Manson stared hard into the distance "Can't see that far away " something banged on the metal of their cells, turning all three of them stared at the guard "Go back to sleep you three!" He shouted before walking out "He must of heard us" Alice mumbled sitting back down. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

(Meanwhile)

"Good work Lust" Envy grinned from on top of one of the roofs, staring down at the burning library with glee "At least that pipsqueak gets what he deserves" Lust stared almost emotionlessly "Did you find out about who Armstrong was trying to contact?" Envy snorted, dangling his legs over the side of the building.

"Some blackhead who got himself arrested earlier in the day" luckily Envy was sitting in front of her otherwise he would have seen her eyes widen in shook. She thought for a moment before speaking "Humm...I wonder if he's the same man who helped the brothers in Lior...they seemed rather attached to him" She smirked when Envy's body stiffened 'Take the bait Envy'

"What...Him?" He hissed in realisation "The same bloody human who..." His fists clenched in anger 'The same human who cut me up In Ishbal' He stood and glared at the people who were screaming on the streets below "If he's in jail how will we achieve our goal? The brothers work a lot faster with him around".

"I'll work something out" Turning around he smiled "So, He means a lot to the pipsqueak and the tin can huh?" Something shone in his eyes that Lust didn't like "What fun it will be to take him away from them" Lust only shrugged but inside her head she was almost seething "I think It's best you ask master first Envy" For some reason she didn't want any harm to come to the fox demon, something deep inside of her wanted nothing more than for Zamiel to live...She didn't like it.

But at the same time... Lust loved this strange and new emotion.

Envy frowned and turned away, he new his master wouldn't allow harm to come to anything that would speed up the brothers progress. It was infuriating "Fine" He grumbled, watching as the fire began to consume the rest of the library, a smile appearing on his face.

(Next Morning)

"Rise and shine!" Manson, Zamiel and Alice all groaned at their cheerful awakening, the guard grinned "Due to what happened yesterday we have decided to let you go with a warning"He turned to Zamiel "That is except you for carry a dangerous weapon around in public"

"What!" Zamiel almost shouted in anger, the guard shrugged "I don't make the rules sorry" Manson turned to his friend with a small smile "So...I guess this is good bye?" Groaning Zamiel lay back on his bed "Yeah, say Hi to everyone for me will ya" Manson nodded "What will you do now?".

"When I get out I'll visit Ed and Al"

"They're here in Central...But I thought they lived in Resembool...What are they doing here of all places?!" He asked angrily, Zamiel shrugged and looked away, Alice not knowing how much Manson hated the military decided to speak "Aren't those the boy's that military man was going after?" She asked curiously, Zamiel glared in her direction.

"Military..." He easily made the connection, plus Zamiel refusing to tell him made it obvious, now he new why "They joined the military didn't they!?" Though Zamiel didn't nod or say anything, his eyes gave Manson the answer they wanted "Of all the stupid things..." He sighed "Izumi's going to kill them". Hesitantly, Zamiel smiled "Since I'm stuck here...Can you walk Alice home?" He hoped this would be enough to make Manson stop asking him questions. What would happen if he told Izumi about them preforming Human transmutation?, he doubted he could keep that secret from Manson if he keep prodding him for answers...he just couldn't.

Manson stared before nodding, It was the least he could do after what happened yesterday.

(Armstrong, Four hours later)

He sighed sadly as he walked through the streets of Central, he didn't know what to believe the Central Library had been burnt to the ground and from what lieutenant Hughes had told him. It was by Scar and there had been signs of a struggle.

Was Zamiel the person who Scar had been struggling with?.

Rounding the conner and ignoring the old lady that was sitting not to far away, Armstrong slowly looked away and stared at the closed sign on the Pub's door as it slowly came into view. Thinking about what he should do, Armstrong knocked on the door loudly, hoping that someone was there and were just sleeping.

"Ah I'm sorry, Are you expecting someone?" Turning Armstrong stared as the old lady walked towards him "Yes, A young man with black long hair tied back, Have you seen anyone with this description, He wares red coat" The old woman smiled with a chuckle "Yesterday morning a man who looked just like you described was arrested"

"Why?" She shrugged "I don't know" Suddenly two voices caught their attention "So how long do you think he'll be there?"

"Not to long I hope, Oh It's you" Armstrong smiled and stepped forward "It's nice meeting you again Mrs Alice" Alice smiled "And you. Are you here for Zamiel?" He nodded in reply "He's...locked up at the moment" Manson shifted nervously. A blush on his face.

"Do you know where?"

"Yes we just left, He's at the holding cells near the North bridge" Armstrong nodded. The old lady forgotten as she slowly walked away "Thank you, do you know why he was placed there" Manson coughed slightly "We...got in a fight yesterday" Manson eyes suddenly narrowed "How are Ed and Al?"

"There doing rather well, very highly regarded in our military ranks"

"Really...State Alchemists?" Armstrong nodded cheerfully, unaware of Manson's glares "Yes, Young Edwards is known to all as the Fullmetal Alchemist, young Al...helps"

(Envy)

Envy Glared as he walked through the streets of Central with an appearance of an old woman.

"So...His name's Zamiel" He mumbled his eyes fixed on Central s headquarters, Armstrong would probably free him now and then he would go back to the brothers "And have a lovely reunion" he hissed. Envy didn't mind finding out information by changing into different forms. If it meant him suffering no pain he would willingly do his masters orders. But He had been waiting all day by that Pub and by what those humans were saying. it was obvious he had wasted his own time since they already new who Zamiel was and where to find him. He wouldn't even got complemented by his master for this.

"Was it him Envy?"

"Yes it was him!" Lust stared at Envy "Why are you so upset?"

"Because...!" Envy turned away, Unable to finish, Slowly turning into a military soldier as he entered the base, completely ignoring Lust now as he out walked her, Lust sighed but smiled when Envy was out of sight.

(Zamiel)

He couldn't believe his luck, Armstrong had suddenly turned up and asked for him to be released, he was even able to let the guards give him back his sword. Right now both of them were walking through Central' streets, just leaving Alice's Pub with Zamiel's bag 'I'm so glad I left it behind' he thought, If he had brought his bag with him when he went out looking for that old woman. Zamiel doubted he would ever see his things again, even with Armstrong's help.

"Right now Edward and his brother are researching some information gathered, originally written by Doctor Marco" Looking up Zamiel stared, confused about this sudden start of a conversation 'Who is Doctor Marco?' As if he could read his thoughts Armstrong continued "Doctor Marco was an Alchemist who went rouge during the war, taking all of his notes and supplies with him. The military has been trying to find him for years"

"But why?" Zamiel replied 'Is he really that important?'.

"He was once known as the Crystal alchemists, able to produce small amplifiers from Red water".

"Red...Water?" Armstrong nodded "A natural substance that somehow springs from the earth like a normal water spring, Very hard to find but also very lethal".

"Why use it then?".

"It gives an Alchemist huge power boost".

"It that why Marco created amplifiers from it?".

"Yes" Looking around to see if anyone was listening of following them Armstrong knelt down "He is also the once who was able to create the object which the brothers seek" Zamiel's eyes widened "The Philosophers stone...why are you telling me this?".

"Remember are last conversation...I thought about what you said and if anything happens to the brothers, I want you to understand why" He suddenly laughed "Since you seem to be able to see the truth more than any of us".

"You think...he's corrupt don't you" Zamiel mumbled, looking at the military building as it came into view "I can't really say...but his actions...have been worrying" This was true, One question was bothering Armstrong but even Zamiel wouldn't be able to answer, why would the Fuhrer who's got hundreds of soldiers under his command, send his sectary to pick up a man the military has been desperate to find for years...it didn't make sense.

'Unless the Fuhrer is involved with the woman' Armstrong thought, Zamiel's own question's really got him thinking a lot lately.

"Finally!" Startled by the sudden loud noise looked up, smiling when he saw Zamiel running to the building where the brothers were staying at "Hurry up" Zamiel suddenly smirked "Old man" Armstrong froze "O-old man?" His eyes narrowed as if the other had challenged him to a fight with fists "I'll show you old man!" He charged.

-

Lieutenant Maria Ross Sighed as she sat with her partner outside of where the brothers were staying, her partner complaining about how he wanted to go home and as usual she replied with the same thing "We will just give them security until they find what they are looking for" How many times have she said that to the other now...Twelve?.

"Dammit!" Quickly looking up she opened the door slightly, Ed was glaring at Marco's research with hate, tears in his eyes "I get it now...Why they all call this quest the devil's area" Maria blinked confused, What was so bad about Marco's work?.

"Why they either quit their research or are driven insane by it"

"Brother..." Al whimpered, Maria frowned "The secret Al...The last ingredients for the stone" Ed whispered, Maria listened even harder "It's live human beings"

'What!?" She thought shockingly pulling back from the door 'Live humans?' ,covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming she stepped back "Hey what's the matter?" Her partner asked, Her eyes watered. Slowly she shut the door "Nothing...I need to have a break" Before he could reply she walked away as quickly as she could, hoping she could make it to her room without being sick 'Why would someone create something so horrible?'.

"Ed...Al...I'm so sorry" She mumbled stopping, leaning over a banister to control her pounding heart.

"Ahhh!" Someone sudden screamed, Maria looked down from where she stood curiously, not long after the entrance to the building burst open and a man with long black hair ran through the main entrance doors followed by Major Armstrong "Ha! I win!" The black head did a small victory dance.

"No you cheated!" Armstrong cried, kneeling on the floor in defeat before standing up, walking away with the other as if nothing happened. Maria stared, Her sickness temporally forgotten by the strange scene below her, That's when she realised, The major was probably going to Visit the brothers, quickly she ran to the nearest stairs.

"Major, Please wait a minute, Major Armstrong!" The man and Armstrong were walking up the stairs when she caught up, quickly she thought of an excuse "It's just the boy's seem really tiered sir, they've had a long day, maybe we shouldn't disturb them right now".

-

Zamiel stared Curiously at the woman, something was wrong, her voice was filled with worry and her eyes showed nothing but sadness, ignoring her Zamiel continued to walk up the stairs as she tried to convince Armstrong to leave them alone 'Something happened...Something bad'

"Wait you can't go up there" Turing Zamiel stared before shrugging "He has come along way and waited almost a week to see the boy's please show him to their room"

"Yes...Sir" She wasn't happy, Zamiel could easily hear it in her voice "This way please"

"Thank you" He smiled "My names Zamiel"

"My name is Maria Ross" She replied, In silence they walked.

(Sometime later)

"Is this it?"

"Yeah..." Slowly Zamiel pushed the door open, The only sound was the ceiling far, Ed and Al were strangely quiet, Ed staring at his brother with shock, A broken tea cups on the floor which was also covered with papers.

"Ed, Al?" Ed's eyes napped to the voice "Z-Zamiel?" Al said nothing only turned to look at him, His Usually bright red eyes were dimmed in sadness, Zamiel stared at the floor before kneeling down, reading some of the words before looking at Ed "What's wrong?" Ed stared before turning away, Laying back on the couch, refusing to answer "Al?" Al turned his head away.

Maria suddenly knelt next to Zamiel and began helping him pick up the papers "So Ed is that the end of it?" Zamiel noticed the brothers body's stiffen at her question "You wont regret giving up before your finished?" Carefully Zamiel handed her the papers he collected, She placed them on the table "That's interesting, I didn't realising what you were looking for was so incidental you would abandon it so easily"

"Stop going on like you know what your talking about, You don't know anything" Ed muttered "Wrong Ed, I know what you boy's have been searching for is the philosopher stone and I know It's created by sacrificing humans"

'What!?" Zamiel stared at the woman shockingly before looking back at the brothers, Seeing their expressions he closed his eyes in sadness 'So...What she's saying it true' Slowly he reached back for the papers, ignoring them as they spoke to each other "Have you read all of this?" Zamiel asked.

"There no point, I wont do it if it means killing others"

"Did you read it all?" Zamiel asked again, eyes narrowing when he read the lines of human sacrificing 'How would this man know unless he's already done it?' He asked himself.

"No"

"Then maybe you should" after awhile Zamiel smiled "And be and think like an alchemist, Find away around it, Read his words "Gold eyes met blue as he continued to tell Ed the Alchemist rule "Take his work, Break it down" Standing up he walked towards the blond "And change it into your own creation"

"But...What if there's no way?"

"Then you continue to search for one and not give up hope" Ed stared before grinning, standing up with happiness "Right!" Ed looked at his brother "Right

Al?"

"Right!" Maria stared before smiling and laughed slightly when Zamiel threw Ed up in the air and then catch him again, Making Ed cry out in embarrassment and the others laugh.

Maybe...There was another way...To create the stone...

And if there wasn't...

They would find another...


	18. Losing control

Thanks to everyone who has helped me with this chapter, you helped me a lot (and made me think things through about future chapters through your...well help lol) To everyone who reviewed, thank you, I love getting reviews XD

--

Two hours had passed since the shocking truth of Doctor Marco's research had been discovered; some who were in that very room were either sleeping or talking quietly to each other.

Zamiel continued to read the Doctors work to himself, which was really hard because of a certain blond; he had convinced Ed to take a short nap, though Ed had ranted about the word 'small' as soon as it left the brunets lips. He did agree he was slightly tiered and needed rest, so without much protest. Ed was now sleeping soundly with his head resting on Zamiel's lap.

Zamiel smiled as Maria placed a cup of tea on the table "Thanks Maria" She smiled back, brushing her dark brown fringe from her face before sitting down. "Made any progress?" She asked, watching as he looked through each of Doctor Marco's research carefully. "Some of his work…Doesn't make sense, he talks about the ingredients but not as if they were his own words" She stared confused making him sigh "How can I explain this?…A child who doesn't know anything about history but still gets everything correct in a history test" He frowned "If only we had his original notes" He mumbled.

"Why?" She asked "Doctor Marco's research was coded".

"Coded?".

"Yes" Carefully Maria took some of the discarded papers from Zamiel side "Everything you see here was once hidden as a cooking recipe book's, ingredients on appetisers in the kitchen".

"You're kidding me?" He asked rather loudly, quickly brushing his hand through Ed's hair and making gentle shushing sounds when the blond moaned at the sudden noise; Maria smiled at the small scene, Ed never showed anything or gave anyone any clue that he was still a child. Looking at the two before her, She could see the child underneath that hard and tough façade. It was sad how Ed could only be a child whilst he slept.

Shaking her head slightly, she replied "Yes, Doctor Marco had hidden his work carefully, using codes and hidden messages within each of his words. If it wasn't for a young girl called Sciezska, Ed and Al would have never discovered this information" Nodding slightly, Zamiel placed the papers in his hand on the table. Reaching over to have a drink of the tea Maria had made him he began to think 'It's strange, if Marco had taken all of his research with him because of what he had written was deadly. Why would he leave a book full of his research in a military library?'.

Sighing he took another drink 'True his work was hidden but it was as if he wanted someone to find this book'. Zamiel stared at Ed before looking at Al who was talking quietly to the other soldier 'And like I said earlier, his work. It doesn't fit, first he talks about how different elements benefit certain alchemy and how natural substances like rocks and metals can be used to amplify an alchemists alchemy. Then suddenly he talks about red water and how the human soul seems to be able to pass all of the laws since souls can't be traced or found. But if sacrificed using a certain transmutation circle whilst having a large amount of red water, the souls can be captured because of the red waters own natural ability to boost an alchemists power'.

"But it still needs a container..."

"What?" Maria asked, She had been staring at the other for some time, not wanting to interrupt him since he seemed to be deep in thought but when Zamiel suddenly spoke out about a container. She needed just know why. He sighed "I don't really know...I don't know anything about alchemy and only understand what Marco has written but...It says something about a container being needed, then it ends, I can't figure it out" He glared at the pages angrily when Truth's words suddenly flooded his mind.

**Knowledge is power.**

Quickly he looked away from the pages and placed them all on the table as if they were on fire "I think I'll let Ed take a look when he wakes up" Maria stared, confused about why he suddenly didn't want to continue when it was his idea to read Marco's research in the first place.

"Is brother alright?" Looking up, blue eyes met red.

"Yeah, he's just taking a little brake" Nodding slightly Al sighed "You must be really disappointed" Confused, Zamiel asked "How come?"

"Well...Brother and I wanted us to spend a day together when you would visit, you know. Just to have fun but now..." Al gently sat on the chair not too far away, making sure he didn't make too much noise so Ed wouldn't wake up "You came all this way to see us" He stared at the floor "And look at what's happened. Though I'm happy we've gotten further on finding out about the stone...I wish-"

"Al it's alright" Zamiel interrupted "You don't have to apologize, I'm just happy both of you are ok" Red eyes brightened.

"What's with all the noise?" Looking down, Zamiel and Al stared as Ed slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly before looking at the pair wilts yawning "Sorry brother, we didn't mean to wake you" Zamiel smirked "Though for some reason you seem to like sleeping with me Ed" Al laughed quietly at the others words; Ed who was still half asleep didn't get his accusation and mumbled "Your cozy and warm".

"Oh really?" Ed nodded before yawning once more "Did you find anything useful in Marco's research?" He suddenly asked, Zamiel nodded, deciding to ignore his earlier comment for now "His work mentions red water, humans and something about a container". Picking up the papers he handed them over; Ed tried to blink any remaining tiredness from his eyes as he tried to read Sheska's small hand writing from Zamiel's lap, much to everyone's amusement; Ed read over each word carefully when he realized the same thing Zamiel had "It's not finished"

"Not finished?" Al asked confused, Ed nodded and began reading out the last three pages so it would make sense to his brother. Maria sighed sadly from where she sat, feeling left out "Are you alright?" Looking up, her eyes meet Zamiel's "yeah I'm fine, tonight has been...hectic" He nodded, completely agreeing with her.

"He was saying there is still something more" Ed suddenly spoke out, Maria and Zamiel noticed Ed now help a piece of paper in his hand but instead of asking what it was. Both decided to listen; Zamiel held Ed closer to him so he could look over his shoulder, smirking when he heard Maria and the other laugh quietly; Ed still didn't notice.

"According to doctor Marco, it takes huge amounts of humans and a large facility to make a stone" Maria's partner suddenly spoke up at Ed's words "well...there are four laboratories under the military" Slowly he walked over to one of the walls, taking down a picture that held, what looked like a map. Noticing Zamiel's confused stare at her partner, Maria smiled "This is my partner, Sergeant Denny Brosh" Denny waved slightly before taking the map out of its frame, waiting for them to clear the table before laying it down.

"I've been to most of them in the city-"

"What about this one?" Zamiel pointed to one of the pictures on the map that said Laboratory five; he noticed none of them seemed to be looking at it and decided to say something. Everyone stared "I've never heard of a fifth Laboratory"

"They closed it down years ago because of structural problems, so they made if off limits" Denny replied, Ed stared at the map curiously "That's it" He then pointed to a small picture next to it "Look"

"A prison" Zamiel mumbled "Makes sense to place it there when people are the key ingredient to the stone" Maria, Denny and Al gasped, Ed just looked as if he agreed with what was just said "Yeah, take condemned prisoners, say their killed then use them for experiments" Ed turned to Maria and Denny "Who was running the Laboratory's?" The two looked at each other before staring at the ground "Laboratory five would have been Brigadier General Basque Grand" Maria mumbled, Denny continued "But he was killed by Scar some time ago".

"Should we...check it out?" Al asked, Ed nodded and was about to reply when Maria interrupted "Now just hold on, we can't let you-". Zamiel Ignoring her as she gave Ed orders not to go (And secretly happy she wasn't telling him) Zamiel stared at the map, memorizing which rout would be the best to take to get to Laboratory five.

"Alright, I clearly can't argue with you" Maria beamed at Ed "You guys can take it"

"Sir, it's the right choice" With a nod she stood "I must be going now" she smiled "Need my sleep" Zamiel smiled "see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah, goodnight" With a wave she closed the door behind her.

"So are we going?" Ed suddenly asked causing Zamiel and Al to stare "But brother you just said you'd let them handle it?" Al's answer caused Ed to smirk "We needed to let them think we were listening to them, otherwise they'd be on are backs all through the investigation. And that's only if they let us" The brothers began to argue. Zamiel thought silently 'Lust didn't tell me about the stone and she has been following Ed and Al since Lior'. Glancing at the brothers, he smirked when Ed tried to pounce on his brother. Al only reached out and placed his hand on Ed's head, stopping him instantly since Ed's arms couldn't reach the him no matter how much he tried. 'It's obvious she wants them to make the stone...but why?' Al's head flew past his face, while its owner was almost screaming with anger at his laughing brother.

"We should stay" Zamiel interrupted causing both brothers to freeze on the spot. Ed stared at him with shock; he was so sure Zamiel would be on his side "But why!" Ed thought for a moment before looking up with determination; He tried to glare Zamiel into submission, like Riza did with Mustang (But without the gun).

It failed badly since not only did Zamiel smirk at him. Ed barely reached Zamiel's chest so from the others point of view: What Ed was doing was like having a child trying to act older; It was rather funny.

With a grin Zamiel placed his hand on the blonds head "Think about it kid, do you really think that lab wouldn't be guarded this time of night?. Especially if the military is doing what we think they are, It would be too dangerous for them not to have it guarded" He said softly 'I'm sorry Lust but I can't let you do this to them'.

"He has a point brother" Al mumbled, placing his head back on before sitting back to his original seat, Ed stared at each of them with disbelief "But what if it's not?, what if it isn't guarded, we'd be missing a perfect opportunity to find out what the military is doing" Zamiel sighed, walking over to Al, he tapped the small space next to them as he sat down.

"Think carefully Ed" The blond looked up "If the lab is not guarded, what could be their reasons for that?"

"A...trap?" Al guessed.

"Yes-"

"-But how could they know!?" Ed interrupted as he stood up "We were so careful" His hands clenched in anger "We were the only ones with Doctor Marco's decoded notes. We are the only ones who know about the philosopher stone. We-" He stopped when Zamiel suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder "I know Ed" His eyes softened as he stared into gold "I know but please, leave this to the others, it's just too dangerous" He then looked at each of the brothers "For either of you" Smiling he nodded towards the sofa "And you need your sleep Ed"

"I've slept already" Ed mumbled whilst looking away stubbornly "I know, just do this one thing for me" Both brothers looked at him "Don't go to the lab"

Slowly Ed and Al nodded. Ed was about to ask something when Zamiel yawned "Man I'm tiered" He mumbled "Maybe you should sleep" Al suggested causing him to yawn "Yeah" He agreed "Both of you get some rest". "ok" Ed mumbled, walking over to the sofa, he then watched as Zamiel rested his head on one of his hands. his eyes slowly closing but then opening at the slightest noise.

It would be a long night...

(four hours later)

"Brother you promised" Al mumbled angrily as he created a rope out of one of the curtains; opening the window slowly so he wouldn't wake up Zamiel, who was sleeping on one of the chairs. Ed tied the rope securely to the radiator under the window before looking out to make sure no one was there. "I didn't promise anything Al, I just nodded"

"But still..." All he could do was watch as he brother gently lowered the rope out of the window, whilst making sure no one was outside. Sighing Al looked at Zamiel 'what will he do when he realize we had gone anyway. Why am I going?' he looked at Ed 'I can't exactly let brother go alone but...Zamiel is going to be so mad at us' Al's glowing eyes landed on the bag Zamiel had brought with him 'I don't remember seeing this' He thought; slowly he began to crawl to where the bag was, wincing when the metal from his armour would make clanking sounds from each movement he made.

"Al what you doing?" He almost jumped in fright from his brothers voice but at the same time glad it wasn't Zamiel "Just...looking brother" He mumbled guiltily whilst opening the bag "You Al? He stated "Doing something wrong?" Ed laughed quietly "Never thought I'd see the day when you would willingly do something you shouldn't" Al couldn't help it, something deep inside of him was...well...calling for him to look inside. Strange since he had never experienced this much curiosity whilst in this shell of a body before.

"Wow brother look at these"

"What?-wow" Both brother's eyes shone with glee at the site of books; Ed quickly opened one, his face turning into a look of wonder "Al look at this"

"What brother-" His words suddenly died in his throat when he saw words written in the dead language and diagrams that even he couldn't understand "Is that...ancient alchemy, the military doesn't have any books like this" he stated, Ed snorted at the idea "The amount of times the military has lied to us, can't really tell if they speak or hold the truth any more" He looked through the book in his hands once more "But...why would he have books on alchemy if he doesn't even use it " Al nodded, completely agreeing with his brothers words "I don't know brother but...his bag is full of books and-whats this?"

"A...teddy?" Ed grinned "Zamiel still carries his teddy with him?" he didn't notice Al not paying attention, nor did he notice his brothers eyes almost glowing a light gold; since he himself was looking through more books.

(memory)

Al stared out of the window with worry. Where was Naruto? Was he ok?. Sighing he looked at Ed, noticing how his brother was staring at the mat on the floor, he asked "Brother...what are you doing?" Ed didn't say anything, he just knelt on the floor. Curious he climbed down from where he sat and slowly walked over to the other. Temporarily forgetting about Naruto he also knelt on the floor "There is something under here Al" Ed muttered, Al then noticed the small bump under the mat as his brother began to pull it away.

"Ed what if, maybe it's just something that Naruto has to clean up or maybe it...needs to be cleaned" he said, mentally hitting himself over what he had said 'needs to be cleaned?' he thought, shaking his head with a light smile, Ed grinned.

"Al, Naruto's a neat freak, he wouldn't just leave something under here unless he wanted to hide it" Al suddenly felt nervous, his eyes looking at the mat then at his beaming brother.

"But...if he is hiding something, what right have we got to...look" shrugging Ed sighed, "We don't Al, I'm just curious why he would hide...something from us?" the way he said it made Al suddenly think the same. Why would Naruto hide something from them?.

Nodding, Al grabbed the end of his side of the mat while Ed did the same.

What was revealed wasn't anything like dirty socks, it was a trap door. Ed was the first to step forward "Ed I really think we shouldn't look"

"But you just agreed with me, don't be chicken Al" Al braced himself with his eyes closed for something bad as Ed opened the trap door, when nothing happened he opened his eyes. Ed was staring at a small card with, what looked like a younger version of Naruto on the front.

"I thought he didn't know Alchemy" He heard his brother mumbled, ignoring him Al sudden got the courage to also look inside 'I wonder what I'll find?' he thought, laughing happily with what he found. It was a rag doll, but in the shape of a fox with nine tails. It was made out of different coloured red fabric and had two black buttons for eyes. Al couldn't help but laugh and hold it close "Nissan look at this".

(End of Memory)

"Al-Al! Are you Ok?" Moaning slightly. Al stared at his brother "I'm fine...hey Ed?"

"Yeah?" he thought for a moment, his memory was failing him and this one could be a fake. Plus Ed really wanted to hurry and go to the Laboratory 'Maybe it's best if I keep this to myself'

"Nothing brother...let's go before Zamiel wakes up"

(One hour later)

"Hmm that was nice" Zamiel mumbled as he sat up, yawning slightly as he stretched, he couldn't help but wince as his joints in his back popped "That's what I get for sleeping on a chair" Sighing he looked around the room, his eyes resting on Eds bed 'He's asleep'. Yawning once more he stood up, not yet realizing the lump under Ed's covers wasn't even human shaped.

"I wonder What Kushina's doing right now?" he mumbled, rubbing his face tiredly. His eyes suddenly froze on the rope leading outside from the window 'They wouldn't!'. Quickly he ran to the rope and held it to his face 'Yes they have, it's got Ed scent and the smell of Al's metal' He clenched his fists, looking back he ran to Ed's bed to make sure. Pulling back the covers his eyes narrowed almost dangerously when all that was there was pillows.

"Ed...Al...you stupid fools" His eyes flashed red and a low growl built up in his throat.

-

The sounds of Glass smashing woke up most of the soldiers who were close by the room, when they got there all they could do was stare as the huge area of missing glass that was covered in blood. But that wasn't what got them Spoke. The blood was...black and dried, as if it had been there for months.

-

Al gasped in shock as the other's blade hit his arm, what he had said startled him...not real?.

"What's wrong? something on your mind? Your reactions are slow and clumsy!" Al could only stare as he continued to speak, still to shocked to move "It looks like an artificially created soul doesn't quite measure up to the real thing!" Al could hear the smirk in his voice "It must be quite a shock to find out what it is you really are!"

"I'm Alphonse Elric!" He shouted 'He can't be right...this can't be true, I'm real, I know I am' He was suddenly forced into the wall behind him. He stared into eyes similar to his own as he began to laugh "Like I said you can't prove that can you? Just except it. You'll feel better" anger suddenly began to raise within Al 'Except it! I'm real, wait...you'll feel better? Doesn't that mean he felt like this? Hurt...he must be lying'.

"If that's the truth then what about you?!" He noticed the others whites eyes widen; he must have asked himself the same question...at least once "Your have memories from when you were alive and that means..." he stopped, trying to get through to the other.

Both were silent now, both thinking, both hurting.

Suddenly the other laughed, that's when Al realized he wasn't looking at him anymore "How exquisite, the fools keep coming one by one" Al only stared "What about me you ask? It's really quite simple".

-

Zamiel ran as fast as he could over the buildings, ignoring people screaming because of the noise he made "Why didn't they listen?" he asked himself angrily suddenly seeing a bright red light up ahead. A figure was climbing over the wall. He ran faster.

-

"If I'm human or not doesn't matter, I'm a killer and that's all I need to know!" The man he tried to kill easily grabbed his arm making him stare in shook "Your right there is no reason to prove you exist because very soon you won't" Al stared in shock at the man 'What is he doing here!?'.

"No fare you never said anything about having allies around!"

"Allies..." The man said, almost sounding disgusted. Something caught Al's eye in the distance 'what is that?' he thought when a scream caught his attention.

"What! how did you?!"

"So you're in that pitiful excuse of a body as well, my god shall show you mercy as I send you to him" The killer whose body was exactly the same as Al's was lying on the floor, his arm missing 'how did he do that?' he thought before looking into the distance once more.

"Hmm let see...I...um" Al almost jumped when he realized the other soul bonded had moved "I'm not going to tell you" He could only watch in horror as a red button was pushed.

Suddenly the entire ground began to shake causing Al to lose balance and fall to the ground. Looking up he could only stare in horror as the wall where the button once was; exploded leaving a huge hole. The other soul bound moved forward and raised his weapon above the other. Prepared to end the humans life "Scar!" Scar looked up with wide eyes as the other swung his blade down.

Clash!

"Zamiel!"

"Zamiel-sama!" Al stared at Scar 'Zamiel-sama?' he then look at Zamiel who was glaring at him 'Oh great, now I'm in trouble, thanks a lot brother'. "More allies!?" the other soul bonded Armor asked and was about to rant but suddenly froze; looking up and down Zamiel's body before staring at his sword "Your body stance and how you hold your weapon shows you have experience using your blade" he laughed "Do you like to cut the flesh from the living to?" his voice was full of glee and...excitement?.

Zamiel glared with disgust "No I don't, who are you?" The other laughed "My human name was Barry the chopper but now I'm called number 66...sometimes" He then began to mutter about what Lust or what number 48 would call him. "48 huh? So there is another like you inside?"

"Ahaa! Don't eavesdrop!" Number 66 cried, growling at the three before turning around and jumping through the huge hole leading into lab five "This place is full of explosives that I can detonate any time I want" He stared at Zamiel "See ya again sword wielder" he bowed "Until then bye bye"

"No! Wait!" Scar suddenly shouted, standing up only to fall back down to hold his chest; luckily Al caught him otherwise the fall, no matter how short would have caused him some damage.

"If you want to know about those markings on your arm you'll have to come and find me!" Number 66 shouted playfully. Everybody was silent now until Al broke it "He got away"

"Get off" looking down at Scar, Al quickly moved away when he realized he still had the man in his arms "Sorry".

Slowly he stood, red eyes met blue. Al stared nervously between the two, expecting some sort of fight from the way they were glaring at each other "We'll talk later" Zamiel mumbled, Scar nodded and started to walk inside "Where are you going?" Al asked, not able to understand why Scar was here in the first place. Without turning Scar said "If your here, then Full metal must be inside as well"

"Scar" Zamiel said dangerously, Scar glared "Defending state Alchemists now?"

"No defending a child"

"Uh...do you two know each other?" Al suddenly asked nervously.

"Yes" Both said at the same time before jumping into the lab "Hey wait for me!".

-

The walk for each of the three was long and silent but each of them were almost desperate for answers; Scar because he wanted to know why Zamiel was here; Zamiel for the same reason as Scar and to protect the brothers, Al was just plain curious.

"Your arms has a transmutation circle on it..." Al suddenly said. Looking over his shoulder, Zamiel realized he was talking to Scar "Although it is one I've never seen before" He listened to Al's speech and when Scar mentioned how Al didn't know the horrors of the philosopher stone. Everything fell into place. 'The people of Iseabal...were they Sacrificed?...Marco's work...a container...but what dose it mean a container?!' He would have shouted out in frustration if a familiar voice hadn't interrupted him.

"My...my...my" Zamiel eyes narrowed in anger while Scar and Al braised themselves "This day is just filling up with all sorts of un-pleasantries" Her eyes met his, causing his eyes to turn red "Who are they?"

"You...!" Lust looked away from Zamiel; he blinked his eyes rapidly so they might turn back to their original colour. But all it did was create a buzzing noise in his ears and a sharp pain in his head. Quickly he covered his eyes and leaned against the wall, ignoring Lust and Scar as they spoke "Are you Ok?" Al whispered, he could only nod in reply.

"Homunculus" he heard Scar say followed by Al repeating the word 'Damn my head' looking up he opened his eyes; it was as if everything was spinning, forcing him to sit down. He didn't notice everyone starring at him or Lust looking at him with concern...if only for a moment.

"He called yo...a...ho...culus" Zamiel tried to pay attention, he could barely hear now 'This pain...no...why are you calling me now?' He thought before falling unconscious.

(Dream)

Without waiting like he usually did Zamiel quickly looked around "Why have you brought me here!?"

**"Tut-tut-tut...someone's in a bad mood"** Truth laughed form behind him. Turning he was about to say why he was in a mood when he froze. Not only did Truth have a full body now but she...lacked clothes "P-put something on!" Truth frowned, not knowing why the other was reacting badly. It was his idea for it to create a form anyway, why was he acting like a child?.

**"Don't you like?"**

"Ye-no at least cover yourself!" Truth shrugged carelessly before holding out _**her**_ hand. Zamiel almost shrieked when his Jacket suddenly disappeared from his body **"There happy?"** Braising himself he turned around, breathing a sigh of relief when her body was covered; even though it was his Jacket she was wearing 'At lest Truth did it up'

**"Daddy?"** Truth looked over her shoulder **"Your not ready yet..."** she mumbled. Zamiel stared "Who's that in there?" he tried to pick out the voices sent. Truth's eyes narrowed dangerously before it's hand lashed out at his face, grasping his nose in a painful grip. So hard it snapped.

What part of her words -not ready yet- didn't either of them understand?; she couldn't help but grin when she realized the small similarities between the two, maybe her resent tries to create a perfect demon child has been successful...this time.

**"Truth god dammit!"** He shouted, clutching his nose in pain. Truth smirked before suddenly turning serious **"I need you to do something for me..."**

"What?"

**"Inside the lab...you are in, one of my children lays asleep...I want you to wake him up".** It frowned **"Imprisoned...by a human"** Zamiel only stared. Images of Lust betraying him flooded his mind, since she seemed to be around her brothers a lot (though he had only seen two). He didn't really want to awaken this one if it was anything like her, even if his reasons were selfish. Zamiel just wanted a small break from snake demons. Until his anger calmed down about Lust.

"No"

**"No?"** she hissed, not liking having it's orders rejected "I...just can't, not yet" Truth stared, everything was silent making Zamiel shift nervously in his place. Slowly she walked towards him. He stared as Truth came closer, ignoring all of the warning signs or the feeling of danger deep inside of him. He only watched. Suddenly Truths hand lashed out and grabbed him around the throat **"No?"** He stared widened as he was lifted off the none-existent ground.

**"I have done everything to help you...I've given you souls so you wouldn't kill your precious humans. I've told you about problems you have you yourself didn't even know about...all I've done is help you and you can't even do this one thing for me?"** her words caused Zamiel to glare, his eyes flashing red "Help me? Thats all you've done is take things from me, yes you helped me but it was only to help yourself, remember?" Truth thought for a moment before a guilty and hurt look appeared on her face. Truth having a female form now only made things worse...It made Zamiel feel guilty 'Oh god it looks as if I really hurt her feelings...damn it'.

**"Fine"** She mumbled, dropping Zamiel down **"Don't help me...leave mt child alone locked away...see if I care"** Zamiel's eyes widened when he heard a small sob "Truth I-"

**"-Just go!"** He could only stare at Truth disappearing form, feeling nothing but guilt.

Truth slowly turned around when she was positive Zamiel was gone, a smirk appearing on her face. Snake demons were cunning and always looking for a way to get what they want what ever and by any means necessary. Looking through the departed memories that held Zamiel in them. It was easy to find out he had a soft spot for crying females. Truth laughed **"Naruto...you are so easy to fool"** It warmed Truth knowing that even though she literally could have started a blood bath between the two. The fox demon still refused to hurt her and his eyes...when they flashed red, the amount of power she saw in them was truly amazing...much more than hers.

Meanwhile inside the gate blue stared with wide eyes while his brothers and sisters stared with shock. Crying got you what you wanted?. Each of them looked at one another before letting out a screeching cry...but instantly regretted it when Truth turned around and sent her demon power at them to shut them up...maybe it only worked for her.

(End of Dream)

"That other guy said you were a Homunculus. But that can't be true" Groaning Zamiel opened his eyes 'Al?' he thought. Eyes widening when he noticed Lust, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Oh really? And why is that?" Al continued, sounding completely confident with what he was saying "A Homunculus is an artificially created person. A human who's not human, a living doll-" Zamiel frowned 'That was a bit mean Al...though the not human part was correct'.

"-But there has never been a successful attempt to create one before. It's impossible"

"Oh it's very possible, believe me" Her eyes narrowed but still she kept on smiling "It's more or less possible than a boy who has a soul-" She lifted her hand, Zamiel glared "-But no body to go with it" Lust fingers stretched, ready to slice through Al's armour. She suddenly screamed.

Al gasped as Lust's fingers or what was left of them dropped lifelessly to the floor. Glaring angrily she stared at Zamiel; who was gasping for air like he had just finished running a marathon. Flexing her deformed fingers, she smirked as they regrew. Al only stared with horror, cringing when the fingers on the floor dissolved into a red liquid "Your really aren't human are you!?" He said with fright. Ignoring him she turned to the other "Finally awake I see" Zamiel glared "Al...go find your brother"

"But Zamiel-"

"-Now!" Al nodded quickly, never before had he heard Zamiel sound so angry 'Me and Ed are in so much trouble'. She watched the younger Elric run past her, not even bothering to stop him "Why are you here?" She smiled softly "We want something and only the brothers can give it to us" She watched as he clutched his chest in pain, finally noticing how he was having trouble to breathe and how blood his hand were "Your...not healing" he laughed slightly "You just noticed" He stared at his hands "Man your nails are sharp" she smirked in reply, frowning when he began to cough.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Slowly he knelt down, picking up his sword which seemed much heavier than he remembered "Where were we..." Lust braised herself as he charged forward but she as he raised his arm to strike, he fell forward onto his knees 'God Truth, how the hell am I supposed to help you like this?'.

Slowly Lust walked forward, pressing the palm of her hand against his head: deciding that she should help him since he was the same creature as her...at least thats what she thought. "You're sick" she stated, her eyes narrowing "How?" He thought for a moment 'I've never felt like this before...could it be because I left my bag behind? Damn that was stupid of me...what if the military find it...I've got to get to my body soon. Am I feeling like this because I'm not in possession of the souls?' Closing his eyes he shrugged "I don't know"

"Lust-Lust!"

"What is it Gluttony?" He only stared at her confused, she sighed. Looking at Zamiel she slowly stood up "What happened to the Ishablin?"

"He fell into the water below and was swept away" Nodding in approval she mumbled "We need to go find the Eric brother before he ruins things" He nodded "What? No!" Zamiel almost shouted, she glared "Stay out of our way" Gluttony looked between them, surprising Lust when he walked past Zamiel without even suggesting eating him.

"Like hell I will" Smirking she nodded and turned to leave. leaving Zamiel staring at her with confusion and Gluttony following her like a love sick puppy 'Why...did she just smile?' Looking around he sighed "Now which way?" Going forward was the obvious way to go but with Gluttony and Lust walking that way. Zamiel highly doubted he could fight them both feeling like this.

Suddenly he noticed another door to his left, almost completely hidden in the shadows "Maybe I could go that way" Wincing he shakily stood, using his sword as a walking stick as he stepped forward "What choice do I have?" he mumbled, pushing chakra into his legs. Smiling faintly when it gave him some strength "If I need to get Truth's child out of it's prison and help the brothers I'll need to save my chakra...but why is it like I've suddenly been hit by a hyuga?" Smelling the air, he grinned when he caught the sent of a new snake demon "Male". Suddenly the ground shook "What the hell..."

-

"Why didn't you tell me there were other scientists still here?" The overgrown chimera next to Ed smirked "Last I checked lab coats now prison clothes" Ed gasped, looking at all the people before him in disbelief , turning he glared at the other "What are they doing here/ If I were the perform that transmutation without knowing I would have-" The chimera laughed "Everybody listen up! Who brought you here?!".

"I did, Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed's eyes widened at the new voice, turning around he stared angrily as the newcomer began to speak, glaring he charged. Missing the other by an inch as he moved back and began glowing a bright white. Leaving behind a completely different person.

"What gave me away?"

"The brigadier general was killed by Scar. I had a front row seat" He frowned "Who are you? What's your name?" the other smirked "That depends on you. I could be whoever you like me to be" His grin widened "Huh? How about a taller version of you Fullmetal pipsqueak?" Ed attacked but was easily kicked to the floor, he was only able to make out some of the others words through his hazy mind 'Bastards blood?'

"Envy!" Turning Envy stared emotionlessly at Lust "Don't take it out on him. It's your fault for not checking though the ingredients thoroughly enough" Ed Look up, easily recognizing Lust from Lior "If you don't want to suffer any more. If I were you I would get on with the transmutation" She smirked "We've had a...minor setback but the ingredients are still fresh" Ed stared at her before looking at the convicts "You want me to use them to create a philosopher stone?" He glared back at Lust "Was that your plan? Do your really expect me to do that?"

"You aren't going to say no to us...are you?" Gluttony suddenly walked in, dragging Al as if he weighed nothing "For metal you sure run fast" He grumbled angrily "Brother!" Al called out "Some thing's wrong with Zamiel!"

"What but he looked fine when-!" Envy kicked him back to the ground "No getting of track pipsqueak"

Lust smiled faintly "Last I checked he was...laying on the ground where we found you brother" Ed glared 'Zamiel better be alright'.

Suddenly something red flew around the corner "What the hell is that?!" Footsteps were heard before a familiar voice spoke out; stepping out of the shadows Zamiel glared "Fox fire!" The flying flame turned into a fox and ran towards Ed: it began flying around him in a protective circle. Angrily Envy stepped forward when he began to lose sight of the blond "Do you really think your little alchemy trick can stop us?!" He went to grab Ed without thinking. Lust who was watching Zamiel noticed him smirk "Thats not Alchemy" he replied causing her eyes widened 'Can this be his power? Fire? But that means Envy's...'.

"No Envy!" Envy screamed in pain as the fire easily burnt through his skin. He glared angrily at Zamiel who was still smirking "You!" Waiting until his arm healed he charged at Zamiel, eyes widening when he disappeared in a puff of smoke "Come out!" He hissed, quickly looking around for the other "Lust!" Gluttony cried. Al was gone and when the fire disappeared, so was Ed.

-

It was like being pulled though a very small tunnel. One minute Ed was positive he and Al were going to die when suddenly fire surrounded him and when he opened his eyes he found himself standing in front of Zamiel, his brother next to him; though slightly damaged.

"Zamiel you OK?" Ed asked as he knelt down to look better at his gasping comrade, Slowly he nodded in reply "Just...need rest" He noticed Al was strangely quiet but decided not to say anything. Ed grinned "That was some cool alchemy back there" His look of excitement changed into concern "Why are you like this?" Al finally spoke up "Your worse than before".

(Flashback)

"Where the hell am I?" Looking around he sighed angrily. The scent for truth's child was getting stronger but it was like a never ending tunnel. No turns just a straight line going on and on, plus it was getting darker the further he walked.

Suddenly something seemed to...pull at him making him feel more tiered than before "What is this?" Zamiel continued to walk until he reached a dead end, the feeling of tiredness seemed to increase "Here?" He asked himself as if he would get a reply; At the same time closing his eyes as he rested his head on the wall, faintly able to hear the sounds of heavy breathing.

"He's here" Looking up he stood back and pulled back his arm "Here go's" He punched the wall as hard as he possibly could.

He screamed.

Instead of breaking the wall like he should have been able to. His knuckles made a sickening crack; blood began to cover his fingers and hand.

He held his hand to his chest in pain, glaring at the wall angrily "How the hell am I supposed to free you son when I can't even get through the damn wall!?" He swore he could hear Truth laughing at his misfortune in his mind, fueling his anger even more.

"Break god dammit!" Without realizing it, his body began pumping a dangerous amount of his demon chakra through his body like his father once did to keep him alive; healing his wounds instantly and replenishing his energy.

Zamiel charged; The wall instantly crumbled under the brutal attack and the tiredness seemed to disappear instantly.

Inside; where the wall had once been. Purple eyes widened as his own energy and strength suddenly returned. The skull which had weakened him further fell from the ceiling and rolled to the far end of the room, making him smirk with glee. Standing up he grinned, smelling the air to make sure he wasn't dreaming, not even caring about how damp or stale everything seemed to be "130 years have passed" He sighed "130 years of sin" Turning he faced Zamiel "Did she order you to release me?" He walked forward, watching Zamiel as he panted on the ground "Did she think that by freeing me I would be her lap dog like the others?" He glared "How...human of her"

"What...are...you talking about?" He panted in reply.

"You're not working for her? Don't play tricks with me, whenever are kind our born she's always there to...take us home" kneeling down he grabbed Zamiel by the neck, lifting him up easily

'He's Truth's son'

"So what's your name?"

"Zamiel" The other stared confused "Zamiel? What a strange name to give a Homunculus...for her anyway" Zamiel glared "I'm not a Homunculus" He was slightly proud he was able to speak one sentence without gasping for air. The other paused as if thinking, he grinned "Well my names Greed" He looked around "Where am I?"

"A...prison for convicts" Greed laughed "Suits me" Suddenly the ground rumbled causing Greed to drop Zamiel onto the floor; The ceiling above them starting to cave in "Well" He suddenly said cheerfully "I guess this is where I say good bye" Not even bothering to thank Zamiel for freeing him, greed jumped into the air, easily breaking through with ease.

Zamiel only stared 'Ungrateful git'. Making hand signs he created a shadow clone, knowing he wouldn't have enough energy to continue like this "I need you to help...me back to the prison entrance" The shadow clone nodded "But how am I supposed to get Ed and Al? I need chakra...or do you just want me to die" He glared evilly "I know you do!" Zamiel sighed angrily as his clone ranted on 'Today's just not my day is it?'.

(End flashback)

"I'm just tired that's all" Zamiel mumbled as he tried to reassure the brothers, Al nodded hesitantly "That woman...she didn't hurt you did she?" Ed's eyes widened when he thought of Lust "Did she?" He asked, his voice almost a growl.

"No...she didn't do anything" Suddenly shouts and running were heard "I'm...so tiered" Everything darkened.

"Zamiel!"


	19. Going home?

Hey guys, sorry for the very long wait. Like the last chapters I was badly struggling with this one. Though I don't want to stop this fic (I really enjoy writing this one) It's beginning to feel more like a job…so if it takes me along time to write the next chapter after this, don't be surprised.

Big thanks to Grumpywriter for his help (Anyone else who was helping me, sorry I just can't remember who' who since it's been so long).

----

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The military have been rounding up our people again"

"Why? We haven't even done anything..."

"Do you think it's because of Scar?"

"What about Zamiel-sama? Hasn't he left for Central?"

"I heard he left to help the Elric brothers"

Kushina held her basket of shopping worriedly as she walked through the town market. Listening to gossipers and the regulars talk about what was happening outside Konohamaru's walls. She didn't know what to believe or how to feel; was Zamiel alright? What if someone from the military recognized him? How was he coping alone?. She wasn't stupid; Kushina could see it in his eyes when he was leaving or when he was being left alone; the loneliness and sadness. Often she would ask herself what was his childhood like. Zamiel had absolutely no pictures of himself or anyone. Was he always alone?.

'No, don't be silly' She thought to herself 'He often spoke of his father...and he has us' an image of Ed and his brother flashed before her eyes 'Or...at least had us' Was it wrong to feel jealous of the two? Zamiel was always with them. Always protecting them and always be their sides but then...he saw the brothers again, alchemists who were apart of the military who literally destroyed her life 'Their only children...I doubt they'd do anything to hurt him'.

"Kushina!" Rose's voice suddenly shouted. Forcing a smile she turned around 'But what if they do?'.

"Hi Rose. How was your first day at work?"

"Oh it was great" Rose smiled happily.

"I would have never thought being a seamstress was something I would want to do but...it's actually rather fun" Laughing at her friend, Kushina asked.

"Do you plan on furthering your career?" Thinking about the question Rose thought about what would happen if she did.

"Hmm...I guess I could try but first I'll need books to study from home" She laughed

"Since my boss is to cheep to supply us with anything"

"You had to use your own money to buy everything?"

"Yeah...but we get half of the profits so it's not so bad" Roses eyes saddened slightly.

"Ever since Zamiel left things have been getting harder. People are afraid to leave Konohamaru and with the military abducting people..."

"That rumor was true?

"Yeah...No one even knows why their doing it. And the people they don't abduct or arrest they murder" She glared angrily at the floor.

"Lior was never up to date with alchemy but Cornello told us everything about them...why didn't he tell us about the military treating people like this?" Kushina sighed sadly; picking up an apple and inspecting it she said.

"The military is supposed to be for the people and to protect the people. If anyone truly found out about their actions. Questions will be asked" Nodding to the stall owner she placed five of the fruit in her basket "And the people who care might start an uprising"

"But still. What could the military possibly gain from all of this?" Kushina shrugged "Zamiel often asked the same question. He was always the one to question thing and in the end he would always say the same thing" Confused Rose stopped walking.

"What?"

"Human nature. It's in are nature to fear what is different. To Envy, to hate, and to want what we shouldn't" Rose nodded hesitatingly while Kushina continued to speak "The military wants more power and because we wouldn't give ourselves over to them. They struck back in hope of breaking us"

"That's what's happening in Lior isn't it?" Rose mumbled.

"We wouldn't give ourselves over to them willingly..." Tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Do...you think my people will survive?" Like Kushina's own; with the features of caramel skin and red eyes. Rose's people had mostly caramel skin and brown eyes. Though this was a poor statement to start worrying about being hunted like the Ishbalins'. You could never be too careful, especially with the military and their racist ways.

"I...don't know"

(meanwhile)

Using one of her fingers to open the window and carefully and easily stepping through. Lust couldn't help but sit by Zamiel's side; It was strange for her to worry about someone other than herself but he...intrigued her.

Carefully so she didn't accidentally slice open his skin. Lust brushed some of his hair from his face. He was paler than usual and by the sound of his breathing; his body seemed to be failing him; their...battle or what was going to be a battle was proof enough. Something was seriously wrong with the other immortal.

"Lust-Lust!" Frowning slightly she walked towards the window, hoping that if the other saw her he would quite down. That's all they needed right now was more humans snooping around or worse one of her brothering spotting her. She could help but shiver at the thought of one of them seeing her disobeying their masters orders; she was supposed to be in the Ishablin camp right now but instead she was looking out for Zamiel. She would get in so much trouble for this if someone reported her. 'Envy is the most likely one them to do so'.

"What is it Gluttony?" She asked curiously whilst looking around. No humans to spot them so what did he want?.

"Is Zamiel better?"

"No...He's sleeping"

"Wake him up so he, no sleep" Lust frowned, she could do that but what if it made his condition worsen?

"No, his body needs rest, waking him could endanger him further" Gluttony stared confused.

"But he not human"

"I know this bu-" Her eyes widened in fear when she heard footsteps walking closer towards the room and if her hearing and the feeling of dread in her gut was correct. They belonged to two certain homunculus. Lust jumped out of the window just before the door opened.

(Ed and Al)

Al stared at his brother as he slept. He couldn't help but feel angry at what had happen at the lab; Not only was most of his body missing because of that fat homunculus Gluttony but what that killer said...wasn't real? Thinking about it though, Ed's action in the past seemed to make sense when he connected the pieces. Why would his brother be so protective of him? Because he wasn't real. Why would Ed constantly tell him of their childhood? Because the memories his brother had created were based on them; And this was bad since he couldn't even remember Zamiel...then again neither could Ed.

See the connection?...Everything...every memory he had Ed was in...He couldn't find one where he was on his own....he hated it.

Sighing he stared out of the window "I need to get out of here..." Suddenly the door opened and Maria followed by Denny walked in 'Oh joy'. Al was feeling really low right now and very sorry for himself. Suddenly the door was opened; Maria and Berry walked in. Al couldn't help but look away in shame when the female of the two looked his way 'I'm sorry...' Unfortunately for both of the brothers, Ed decided to wake up that exact moment.

-

Maria stared at Al then Ed before looking at the floor; Hughes knowing she was trust worthy told her everything about the Elric's, but the situation the brothers (she suspected Ed more than Al, after all. Ed was the one who looked up to Zamiel the most) had gotten in. Looking up she stared at Ed as he spoke to his brother: Who at the moment was missing both of his arms and legs, worse he had a huge chunk of his armor missing; any closer to the back, it would have destroyed the blood seal that kept him among the living.

As she listened to the older brothers words; she realized that it was Ed's idea to break in to lab five. Guilt increased when she realized she had blamed the wrong person. 'Sorry?' she thought angrily 'He endangered his brother's life and Zamiel's and all he can say is sorry? He doesn't even sound guilty!' Denny stared at his partner, wincing when he caught the sudden spark of fury in her eyes; she had a nasty temper and if Ed didn't suddenly look 'actually' sorry in that particular moment, when Al didn't except his apology (or sound like he did). Maria would have lashed out.

Denny eyes saddened slightly; He could never stay mad at children for long.

"Edward, what happened in lab five? I mean you all were badly injured...what happened?" Ed stared at both of them for a moment before closing his eyes as if he was about to think

"Nothing much" He mumbled causing Maria to stare with disbelief and Berry to lose his temper; though he tried to hide it. "Nothing much!? You and Al were seriously hurt and-" He was about to talk about Zamiel when Ed interrupted his speech "Come on, we've had a lot worse" He grinned "I was just one baby step on getting my hands on the truth ".

The image of Al's broken body and Ed trying to wake Zamiel up as he lay passed out on the floor flashed before her eyes.

Forcing herself to keep calm; she clenched her fists. It was Ed's next words that made her self control break "I won't fail next time" Denny winched once more "Edward sir!?" Ed stared at her as she walked forward "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do" She slapped him hard.

"You nearly died and you put your brother's at risk!" Ed stared at the wall before him, completely shocked at what the other had just done. He had never been slapped before in his life, not like this.

"You need...to remember your still a child. And you need to start trusting adults" Turning to look at Maria and a stunned Berry, he listened as she apologized and couldn't help but smile when Berry tried to apologies for not stopping her from slapping him. Though the slap did hurt...it was nice to know someone cared.

"Where's Zamiel?" Al suddenly asked causing everyone to look at him. Ed with confusion and the other two with sadness "Where is he?"

(Zamiel's location)

Armstrong stared down at Zamiel as he slept. Though it had only been a day since what happened in lab five; which supposedly contained chimeras and prisoners (Which most were either dead, escaped or had been placed back into prison). Everything was hectic; rumors spreading like wildfire about what had happened, what possibly could have happened and some so unbelievable that the Fuehrer himself had stepped in, but in Armstrong's honest opinion...

...The rumours that were unbelievable were the truth. One soldier had even said the chimeras were probably some of their missing comrades and the fuehrer had probably organised it; strange since not long after the poor lad had gone missing.

'Probably dead' He thought, his mind then drifting to thoughts about the fuehrer and if he had something to do with it all. Was Zamiel correct about the military being corrupted? Now unlike before; Armstrong had more suspicions and even stronger doubts about everything he and his family stood for...He was...afraid and he didn't like it one bit.

"He's still asleep?" Eyes wide at the sudden voice he quickly turned around

"Lieutenant Hughes I didn't hear you come in" He stated. Hughes stared in confusion before smiling 'He quitter than usual, must be worried' he thought, watching as Armstrong turned to look back at the other "So this is Zamiel huh?"

"

Yes, did Edward tell you about him?"

"No...his little brother did" With a nod at the others response he turned back to face him

"How is Edward?" With a shrug he replied whilst taking his glasses off to clean the lenses with his jacket "I haven't gone to his room yet, though I think Lieutenant Ross is with him"

Hughes turned and smiled sadly, it must hurt to see someone you know in this condition "Looks like you don't need me, I'll go check on Ed and Al". Hughes wasn't even supposed to be here, it's just. He was so bored reading the files and the lab incident; not only that but he ran out of pictures of his daughter to show everyone...it was a very sad day for him...very sad 'I'll go see Roy. He never gets tired of seeing my sweat little angel!'.

Armstrong nodded but sighed when he realized he also had to leave "I'm wanted in my own division, some men have gone missing from a few weeks ago and I've been asked to check the area"

"More men have gone missing?" Why hadn't he heard of this? Then again his task back then and now was to investigate Scar's whereabouts.

"Yes. It's strange because they all seem to disappearing around the library but hopefully now it's been burnt down..." Hughes nodded. Whoever burnt the library down was probably the abductor and now the library was gone; Maybe people would stop going missing and they (Armstrong and his team) could focus on other orders; though it was in everyone's best interest to make sure that something like this never happened again 'But why do I have this feeling that I might find some of the missing people just from interviewing the prisoners in lab five?' Shaking his head slightly, both walked out of the room. Stopping to let two doctors enter, Hughes waved and watched the other until he was out of sight 'I feel sorry for him'. Turning around to go to his best friends office. His eyes met gold 'I shouldn't let Ed see this...what would the kid do if he saw Zamiel?'.

Quickly before the young blond could see, Hughes moved before the blond could look and see who exactly was inside of the room "Oh hey Ed I was just coming to see you" Ed nodded slowly "I was just on the phone"

"To Winry?"

"Yeah, she's on her way to fix my Automail"

"Lets go back to your room"

"Alright..." Ed shrugged, slightly confused 'Why is he in such a rush?'.

"So what have you and Al been up to?" Hughes asked, trying to distract Ed so he wouldn't ask who else was in that room, Ed smiled sadly "Nothing much really".

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" Hughes stared sadly "I was going to get some lunch but I'm not really that hungry now" he sighed, suddenly looking serious "Let's cut to the chase Ed" Ed looked up " The official reports say that everything that happened in there was damaged by Scar" Ed's eyes narrowed angrily "There were a lot of bodies Ed, most of them weren't human and equipment that were almost in perfect condition when they should have been old and rusted since the lab was abandoned" He stopped "Or should I say _may_ have been abandoned" His eyes met the other "And prisoners who have said they were led there by a general who both you and I know is dead"

Ed looked at the ground in what could have been described as anger but Hughes could see pain and regret deep within golden eyes "I'll...tell you later" From the sound of his voice Hughes could tell Ed was trying to avoid answering him. With a sigh he nodded "Fine...how about we'll wait until your friend comes and fixes your arm" His eyes narrowed determinately "Then you'll tell me what happened?" Ed stared. He really didn't want to get Hughes involved but what other choice did he have? Someone needed to know what happened but who could he truly trust?

He nodded slowly; unaware of the green haired figure listening around the corner.

-

"Looks like the little pipsqueak can't keep his mouth shut after all" Envy grinned, his eyes almost glowing with glee "You silly child" Suddenly pain shot us his arm; his hand being the culprit of his agony. Glaring at the still burnt limb, his attitude did a three sixty turn for the worst "I'll get you for this Zamiel..." He looked back at where Ed and Hughes was supposed to be...they were gone "I'll get you".

Too bad Envy didn't look who exactly was in the room Hughes came out of.

(Meanwhile)

Winry sighed as she stared out of the window of the moving train "Why did I have to be so careless?" She asked herself, guilty because Ed could be hurt and angry because she had failed...one screw "What if the nerve wires are damaged or worse?" This was the one thing she feared. The nerve wires which were directly linked into Ed's body; connecting the natural nerves inside Ed to artificial ones inside the machine, allowing the fake limb movement.

"But...if anything happens to those wires...Ed will have to go under surgery again".

She felt so guilty.

Suddenly her train stopped; Winry didn't know whether to by glad or horrified "Well..." She mumbled "...no time like the present" Picking up her tool case she began to walk out "Alright". Everywhere she looked there was people old and young 'Hey wait...who are those by the bulletin board' for some strange reason they felt familiar, even though she knew she hadn't met them before 'Maybe Ed told me about them' Sighing she looked around one more; ignoring the two for now.

"Ed said to look for a sign" But she didn't know the 'sign' was really a person "Hello miss Winry-" It took all of her willpower not to run from the blond giant; he was still talking as she thought 'Is this my punishment Ed?'. All she could do was smile and wave back nervously; unaware that the two she observed turned in her direction.

It was Sig and Izumi.

-

Manson sighed as he waited for his teacher and his wife outside Alice's pub 'How hard is it to follow directions?'. Alice walked behind him with a cup of warm tea in her hands "You've been in the same place for over an hour" Manson smile faintly. Excepting the cup graciously "If I go inside they might not know where I am" Smiling she nodded "True but if you stay out here you'll catch a cold, her eyes saddened "How are you going to tell them about Zamiel?"

"I don't know..." How was he supposed to tell Izumi and Sig about him? Both adults thought of Zamiel as their own kid (though he wasn't a child anymore and Izumi thought this more than her husband). Plus Izumi would go ballistic; specifically when she finds out he's in a Military hospital.

He shivered when an image of Izumi storming and screaming demands at the soldiers; using her alchemy to blow things up while Sig punched anyone who got in their way.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, though he leaned toward the latter.

(With Ed)

"You never told me you were in the hospital for this!" Winry shouted when she walked into Ed's room, Ed sighed and looked away; he really didn't want her screaming at him when it wasn't even his fault. He laughed weakly "Yeah well one thing led to another" Al sighed in the corner 'Nice one brother'.

"It's nothing to laugh about..."

"What's wrong" Al felt like smacking his head against a wall 'She didn't build your automail correctly'

"I didn't do the maintenance on your Automail like I should have. And now this is my fault..." Ed being the 'nice guy' decided to try and cheer her up

"Ah don't say that there were other things that led up to it breaking" Al sighed when Ed turned to him "Right Al?"

"Yeah...sure"

"See and Al doesn't lie!"

(Manson)

"What do you mean..." Izumi asked slowly, Manson shifted nervously on his stool "Well...I heard that...Ed and Al joined the military" he gulped when Sig's eyes narrowed at him

"Your not telling us the full story"

"Well...uh I was...in town and got in a fight"

"With who?"

"Uh...a man?"

"Manson" Izumi said dangerously, Alice sighed from where she stood "He got in a fight with Zamiel for some reason and got us arrested" Izumi and Sig's eyes widened 'Manson...never gets in trouble' When he called them he said he was stuck and couldn't come home straight away, he never said he had been arrested'.

"Zamiel...where is he?" Sig asked causing Izumi's eyes to widen when she remembered her previous conversation '...Naruto...'.

"Well..."

"Has he joined the military?"

"No..."

"Has he left again?..." Izumi almost whispered "No..." Sig's eye twitched angrily "Then where is he!?" Manson stared in fright as the other stood up; making him feel like a small child when Sig's form towered over his "He-he's in the...hospital"

(Next morning)

Winry smiled happily when she came back into Ed's room "How are you doing? It looks like your done with your dinner" Ed nodded "Yeah..."

"Don't be a baby it won't hurt much" Her eyes froze when she spotted a full bottle of milk still left on Ed's tray. Al almost groaned 'First they don't include me in their conversations. They argue meaning I have to get brother out of it. They leave me out again...' Ed and Winry began screaming insults at each other '...and they I'm the one who've got to stop them...I'm sick of this'.

"Right Al?" Winry said as she smile in his direction 'now I'm good enough to talk to?'

"Just do what she says Ed...Drink the dumb milk" Ed stared at his younger brother nervously before trying to light the mood

"Yeah easy for you to say. You didn't have to drink anything to get that big" Als eyes shone with anger 'Thanks a lot brother...'

"Shut up" Ed stared at Al with shock "It wasn't my choice to be this way" He clenched he glared at the floor 'I may not even be real'.

"Right...I'm sorry Al"

"Hey what's wrong with you guys? Are you fighting?" she looked at both brothers "I've never seen you like this. Did something happen?" both brothers ignored her causing Winry to close her eyes in sadness "I've know you my whole life and you don't tell me anything. I'm standing here worrying about you and you don't have the decency to tell me anything!" She got no answer, causing her sadness to grow "I don't care anymore!" Not looking at either Al or Ed she ran from the room, only to run into Hughes.

(Manson and the others)

"What do you mean we can't see him?" The doctor sighed in frustration; he had been talking to these three for the past hour now, what didn't they understand?

"Zamiel was brought in unconscious almost two days ago and in those two days his body hasn't shown any signs of waking up. It's protocol that we keep the patient as comfortable as possible without any...disturbances" Izumi glared angrily "He isn't even a part of the military!" The doctor nodded in agreement, eyeing Sig's fists with caution when he clenched his hands "Yes but he did save two alchemist lives, meaning the military is in debt to him" Manson froze as all eyes turned in his direction.

Sig asked "Who...were the two alchemists?" Manson laughed weakly "Were they by any change. Edward and Alphonse Elric?" The doctor stared confused "Yes how did you know?" Expecting the worst mason closed his eyes "What about...family?"

"What?" Opening his eyes. Manson sighed in relief when both Sig and Izumi were speaking to the doctor once more "I'm...his mother"

"I'm his father"

"I'm...his friend?" The doctor stared at the three of them with surprise 'maybe they are...I mean they do look like him somewhat' He smiled "Well why didn't you say so? He's in room four hundred and thirty-two

Izumi smiled great fully "Thank you"

-

"It's almost been a full day already and he still hasn't woken up" The doctor sighed as he stared at the unconscious Zamiel. The other doctor who had been rearranging medicines whilst reading the labels nodded "What was he doing in lab five anyway?"

"I heard he tried to stop the Elric brothers from getting killed"

"Getting Killed?" He asked confused "What. Did they know they were going to die or something?" The doctor shrugged "I don't really know the details but I overheard some soldiers mentioning that they knew how dangerous it was but went anyway" Picking up a clean needle from his pocket the doctor then opened a medicine bottle; watching carefully as the needle absorbed the liquid "The man ran after them, either to stop them or to help them. No one knows but from his medical report he fell victim to Scar" Noticing how the others voice seemed dull while saying this he asked "You don't think Scar did this to him?"

"No. We have never received a live victim from Scar. Why would Scar beat him up in a fist fight when he usually blows the others scull apart. It makes no sense" Nodding the doctor thought about what the other said, he nodded "You think someone else did this to him?"

"I believe the military is covering it up"

"T-that's t-treason!" looking around as if to see someone from the military listening he whispered "Why would you think something like that?"

"Because of how he was found...inside the building. Plus one of the brothers shoes were covered in red water as if he had been walking through it...whatever happened inside the lab. The military is trying to keep it a secret"

"Man...you don't think he swallowed red water do you?"

"It would make sense if he did. What else could but him in this state?" The doctor sighed

"I hope he hasn't though, that's all we need is another dead victim from that blasted stuff. Why do alchemists continually use it?"

"What? Do you think he'll die?"

"I've never seen anyone recover who's swallowed red water"

"We don't even know if he's swallowed it"

"Ahem..." Jumping at the sodden sound. Both men turned to look upon another doctor. The difference between them was he looked as if he was ready to kill, plus he was their boss.

"Get...out"

Izumi, Sig and Manson stared with frustration as the two quickly left. Their words effecting them, Izumi the worst.

"Red water?" The doctor sighed "We aren't even sure if that is the case. Red water was discovered on young Edwards Elric's shoes so we thought it would be best..."

"If you didn't waste money on a dying patient?" Manson asked angrily, by the way the doctor suddenly looked nervous he knew he was correct; Red water was highly toxic against humans and would kill them in a matter of days. He stared at Izumi and Sig.

Why didn't they look nervous?

Izumi smiled sweetly as Sig walked over to Zamiel's body "Mason get his bag"

"Wh-you can't do this!" The doctor protested as he watched Sig pick him up gently "Oh I can and you'll let me, otherwise I will tell the entire population how the best hospital in central was purposely letting someone die when the population pays this hospital most of their money in taxes" She grinned "Can you imagine what they'll say?" She glared "Or do?" Izumi wasn't nervous at all since she was positive Zamiel wasn't human. Concerned but not nervous.

The doctor looked back and forth nervously "I-I guess since your family...It would be in Z-Zamiel's best interest if he was taken home"

"Wise choice" Sig mumbled lowly he began to leave.

Manson looked up at Sig then at Izumi as they walked through the hall; people staring at them in shock at they passed "What about Ed and Al?" Izumi clenched her fists "They can survive a few days without us" Groaning was heard from Sig's arms, causing them to look at Zamiel.

His eyes opened slowly, staring at Sig was confusion before looking at Manson. When his eyes rested on Izumi he did the only thing he could think of.

He smiled before falling back to sleep.

(Zamiel dream)

The light burned; More than it had ever before for Zamiel as he lay on his back, staring at the doors of the gate and it's design of a huge eye...Truth's eye or eyes to be precise. Speaking of Truth she was watching him from onto of the gate; sitting down almost carelessly as she stared, her legs dangling over the edge, her face blank of any emotion.

"**I don't know weather to find it insulting, humiliating or if I should be angry that you used your power when I told you not to"** Her eyes narrowed **"I warned you of the dangers and yet you still continue. Why? For the love of those humans? Who may I reminded you broke your heart and now put your life in danger" **Zamiel groaned, gasping almost in pain as he forced himself sit up.

"It was my choice to go after them and you wanted me to save your son anyway so really nothing would have changed. I would still be like this" He stared confused when she suddenly smirked **"Wrong Naruto...My son would have escaped and the brothers would have lived either way".**

"How can you possibly know that?" Sighing she jumped, landing on the ground without any harm. She pointed to her gate **"Explain to me what a 'gate' means" **He frowned "A gate is a smaller form of a door. To guard or stop people from trespassing by means of entering or leaving" She nodded **"Yes...but imagine the inside of my gate holds a...road"**

"A road?"

"**Yes...A road that leads to other gates" **She suddenly glared **"Gates- though not as strong as important as mine-"** Ignoring Zamiel snort at her statement. Truth continued with her speech **"-that either opens to different worlds, places in time and most importantly...alternate dimensions".**

"But why? What's the point in having all of these...places?" Truth frowned slightly

"**Even that I don't know. I am only in charge or this gate after all and what is linked to it"** With a smile she looked directly into his eyes **"Getting back to the topic at hand...I know the humans would have been alright because I looked into a dimension gate...it showed me your humans escaping with their lives and my son escaping by pure accident"** Zamiel stared with shock at what he just heard

"Then...everything would have happened even if I wasn't there? Ed and Al would have been..." He glared "Why didn't you tell me?"

"**Would you have listened?"** Suddenly the Gate behind them began to creak and start to open. Quickly Truth ran towards the doors and placed her hands on them; frowning when her power was pushed back by a very dim blue light** "I didn't expect him to be ready so soon..."**

"Him?" She nodded slowly

"**Nothing you need to concern yourself about"** Suddenly the glow increased; Zamiel was positive he saw a flash of pride in the snake demons eyes but before he could ask he began to disappear "Wait I need to know!. What else happened in the other dimension with the brothers?!" If he could find out then maybe he could learn if the brothers were successful in finding the stone. Truth looked back **"Nothing...that concerns you, since you weren't included"**

"But why? Couldn't I help them? Did I do something to the brothers?" She smirked **"It doesn't concern you and you couldn't do anything...you only exist on this side of my gate...nowhere else"** He disappeared; Truth let the doors open and watched as her creation fled.

"**And...there's a reason why"**

**(End of Dream)**

----

Reviews are really appreciated!!!


	20. I'm sorry

Hey everyone XD

To put it bluntly...I'm taking back what I said; I'm keeping a demons heart. I'm sorry it's just...this was basically my first EVER story on fanfiction which I actually concentrated and spent most of my time on. I did wait for a request for my story, after waiting almost four days for someone to agree to adopt it...I'm sorry but I just can't let it go; in my opinion, you've had enough time to decide, so if you want to adopt it now; tough luck.

I'm keeping; A demons Heart and The Cold, Hard Truth of Azkaban.


	21. Update

(Thanks to everyone who didn't give up on me or the story. This is only nine-pages long but I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Also thanks to my Betas, couldn't have done this without you XD )

A young boy walked alone through the woods of Yock Island. Rain felt like ice against his naked flesh as he tried to find some shelter "Mommy…Daddy!" He called out and like before no one answered. It was strange an experience for the child; one minute he couldn't speak, hear or even move. Then suddenly knowledge seemed to flow through his mind like a rampaging river, making him feel tiered and sick. All he truly understood was what he was looking for. A tall woman with long black hair and red with a mix of black in her eyes; which he recognised as his mother. The other was a tall man which had the same shade of hair as the woman but icy blue eyes and spoke with a deep yet kind voice.

Shaking once more against the cold; the young boy sat by once of the trees, there branches giving him some coverage but not enough to keep him completely dry or offer any warmth. "Mommy Daddy…where are you…I'm alone, I'm scared" small tears fell from his own blue eyes as he wondered where his mother and father was and why they weren't with him.

(Zamiel)

He had been sitting high in one of the trees overlooking the docks for the past hour or so. Doing nothing but stare out and into the waters surrounding his island. Listening to the birds chirping and the voices of people walking beneath him; unaware of his location. He couldn't help but sigh in anger; it wasn't that he was angry at them for bringing him back, he was happy to be back but he just wished they would let him make his own decisions instead of making his decisions for him.

He thought back to when he first realised he was in his old room; he hugged his knees to his chest.

(Flash back)

His body throbbed in protest as he tried to move; wondering where he was when he smelt freshly used disinfectant and air freshener.

"Where am I?" He mumbled whilst trying to remember the previous day and conversation with Truth. Zamiel froze when he remembered what he had done 'I went after Ed and Al, helped Truth's son, fought Lust...' he groaned. What else happened?

Turning slightly, he couldn't help but smile when the faint sent of lavender hit him; his friend's favourite perfume. Kushina loved Lavender since it reminded her of the flowers her mother used to try and grow; though they died easily because of the heat. It was always nice to try and remember the dead from small things.

Did Kushina help him? And why were all the lights turned off? It couldn't still be night time, could it?

"Kushina?" he called out hesitantly, whilst trying to stop himself from panicking when he realised that Kushina couldn't possibly be in Central, since from what he faintly remembered; there was no way to get to central other than by carriage because of the sand, and also suicidal since Central and anything or anyone on the same side was plain racist against Isbalin; they would probably kill her on sight.

if Kushina wasn't the one who helped him, someone of the military must have; he had just released one of Truth's children from a high security prison/research lab so if it was someone from the military, they either have a very kind heart (which he couldn't bring himself to believe) or someone else had found him and brought him, Al and Ed to safety.

A cold chill went down his spine; where were the brothers? They hadn't got themselves captures had they?

"Ed! Al!" he shouted, wincing when something next to him smashed as his arm accidentally hit, what he guessed was a table.

"Naruto!" a voice shouted in worry, followed by someone running.

"G-get away" Forcing himself up once more, he quickly looked around, clenching his fists in fear when he realised something; he couldn't see, where was the bloody light switch?

Izumi watched from where she stood at his old room door worriedly; did he have a nightmare? Why wasn't he looking at her?

"Ed, Al!"

"Naruto...It's me Izumi"

(Central)

"He's just gone?" Lust asked with a hint of anger. Envy was also angry for an entirely different reason; he was because he wouldn't be able to get his revenge on the other, while Lust's anger came from worry. No matter how small it was Lust was worried for Zamiel.

"He must have left yesterday night since no one's seen him leave" He glared angrily at the ground from where he sat, Watching the soldiers walk back and forth as if they had no care in the world. Lust nodded in agreement "Or someone took him"

"Greed?" Without waiting for her to reply he laughed "It probably was" his eyes looking fiercer under the sun light when he mentioned their brothers name.

"Master is still angry at us for letting Greed escape" Lust mumbled causing Envy to sneer in her direction "Our fault? It's that bloody Tuckers fault. He said his chimera's were top notch at keeping things well guarded" He frowned "And yet did you see any chimera's guarding brothers prison? I know I didn't" with narrowed eyes Lust nodded in agreement; where exactly were the chimeras Tucker had promised them? "Yes...his chimeras" she frowned, an image of savage bests devouring flesh and bone appeared in her mind; bloody memories of Isbal, why did they have to bother her now? With a sigh she shook her head. "I hope he hasn't lost them" looking back at Envy: noticing him frowning curiously at her previous action, she tried to change the subject in hopes he wouldn't ask questions since she really didn't want to talk about her human memories. He never talked about his so why should she tell him hers?

"I don't want to be punished for that as well" he turned away angrily; muttering about how unfair it was and how they shouldn't be blamed for foolish humans and their actions. Lust smiled from her small accomplishment when suddenly Envy gave out a small cry of pain. Hissing angrily when he rested his arms on his lap; Envy glared at his damaged hand "Yes...punished" he said -punished- as if it was the most natural thing to him in the world, unsettling since he expected it to happen to him rather than just a guess; he knew.

"You still haven't reported in to her have you?"

"And show her my wonderful goodbye present from that bastard?" he growled "Not a chance" Slowly Lust walked forward whilst folding her arms around her chest. Watching the other, she stared at what was bothering him.

"Your hand...looks painful"

"It is" He snapped, clenching and unclenching his hand. Envy couldn't help but let out a small moan in agony "I hate pain!" Shacking her head at the others foolishness, she thought back to the event at the lab 'He should have stopped when I told him to' Lust then stared out into the distance 'Where are you now Zamiel?'

"I wonder how the shrimp and his tin-can of a brother will react." Envy mumbled in her direction once he realised he no longer had her attention. Lust shrugged "Probably upset" She was very tempted to say -He's like an older brother to them from what I can see- but even with her patients with the other sin. Lust new she couldn't handle another of Envy's rants about how -he'd been replaced-. How could he have been replaced when technically he was never there to begin with? He wasn't human therefore he has no bonds with any mortal. Her eyes saddened at that thought 'And neither do I'.

"Yeah" He grinned, bringing Lust out of her depressing thoughts. Whispering almost dreamily he said "I can just picture hi-their faces when they realise he has left them"

"What of Greed?" she asked softly, Envy however didn't notice the others sudden change of emotions; he never did notice others feelings whenever he was upset or angry with something or someone.

"What of him?" He spat. Lust couldn't help but frown, clearing her voice she decided to try and explain her question rather than have to put up with Envy's sudden bad mood; though she knew what she was about to say would probably make him worse "He will cause problems to are plans" she stated "If he somehow manages to have Zamiel on his side...there is a very high chance the Elric brothers will join him also" Envy's eyes narrowed almost dangerously at her words; either because she said -Elric- or because Greed might get one over on him. Each option angered Envy to no end "He won't".

"But there is the possibility that he will" she pointed out or at least tried to but Envy didn't seem to take her words into consideration, still angry at the mention of Greed and the Eric brothers to consider than Zamiel may have been involved in their brothers sudden freedom.

"Why?" Envy laughed but even she could tell it was forced "It's not as if he helped our beloved brother escape so Greed will have no way of knowing about him" He glared at the floor "He better not interfere" Lust didn't know what she could do or say now. Envy's temper looked as if it would explode at anytime; the way his entire body seemed to shake and how his eyes seemed to show nothing but hatred and anger. Lust couldn't help but feel sorry for her older brother; she had never seen him happy in all the time she had known him. She had known that he like all of her other siblings had been abandoned by their creators since they were considered to be failures. Envy had it the worst since for the past five hundred he had memories of the life his human self had, had to live in the same house his human self had grown up in, but worse all.

He was reminded of the facts constantly by their master; he was not human, he was not her son and that his father had abandoned him to have another family while he himself must forever be alone or be used as a tool by her side; she didn't even care if he lived or died. His only other option was to be imprisoned back inside the gate.

Shivering slightly as she thought of that horrid place, she stepped forward "Maybe if you rap it in something, the pain might fade slightly" Envy's temper broke, glare worsening even more than before he spat "Shut up Lust, acting human doesn't suite you".

She glared; any feelings of compassion towards the other disappeared instantly. She was very tempted to -nail- him for that comment, he knew how much she wanted to be human, he didn't have to remind her that she wasn't "As you wish Envy" she mumbled whilst turning away. Lust missed him look over his shoulder to stare in her direction; his eyes soft for a moment before hardening back to their normal appearance.

"Just leave me alone".

(Al)

Al gently stroked the rag foxes fur as he sat in silence. He had ran from the hospital, he just couldn't stand being around his brother or Winry another minute 'Am I real?' he thought sadly whilst he stared at the foxes button eyes "Are my memories of myself playing with you fake to but...Ed doesn't remember you and that man with the blonde hair...who was he and why would Mr. Zamiel have you if you belonged to that man" gently placed the fox in his lap "Was that man Mr. Zamiel? But why do they look so...different?" Ever since he demanded answers from Ed; memories seemed to fill his head every time he asked himself if he ever existed. He remembered a tall blond haired man with tanned skin and three scar-like marks on each side of his face. This is where he would get confused since Zamiel had pale skin which didn't have any marks on his face at all; completely floorless...so how could that man and Zamiel be the same person? Also Zamiels hair was completely black; not a blond hair in sight.

Suddenly two children ran behind him whilst a man stopped before him; looking in each direction before walking back, whilst muttering how the brats got away.

"We made it! Here eat"

"I don't want any! You stole it and if mom new you-!" Al heard a slight rumble whilst the older of the two boy's seemed to laugh "See! Just eat, your hungry anyway so don't be so hard on yourself" Al hands clenched; he wished he could remember what it was like to feel hungry "You shouldn't steal things that don't belong to you"

"What? Brother did you hear that? This old pile of junk said something" ignoring how scared the boy sounded; Al mumbled "No, I'm not a pile of junk"

Both boys gasped in fright but even though they were afraid; childish curiosity kicked in. Both wanted to know what or who the other person was and why they were wearing a suit of armour.

Al stared back "Why…Aren't you both from Isbal?" Both brothers flinched before nodding "Yeah, your not gonna tell on us are you?"

"Yeah we'll get in trouble if where caught out here" the eldest stared at the floor in anger "Real trouble"

"Why?" Al asked in confusion; why would they get in trouble for just being here? Surly the man who they stole from wouldn't punish them. They were only children after all and by the looks of them; very hungry. "I'm sure if you just apologised, you wouldn't get in trouble"

"We can't apologies for being Isbalin"

"What?" The youngest stared at his brother before nodding "We wouldn't be in trouble for stealing. We'd be in trouble just for who we are"

"But why?"

"Don't know really, maybe because we don't believe in alchemy or because…" Al stared at the two in confusion when they suddenly went quite "Or because…?" he trailed off.

"We can't tell you…but we know someone who can"

"Brother we can't!"

(Later)

"Why do I listen to you…?"

Silently Al and the two brothers walked through the alleyways of central; both boys watching each others backs and making sure the cost was clear for them to travel while, Al's only worries were about Ed finding him. He really didn't want to be found or even talk to Ed.

"So...where are we going?" Al asked curiously causing the youngest to grin and the eldest to frown "To our home. It's not much but we like it"

"Oh..." Wiping away the rain off his armour he replied "Must be nice to have a home to return to"

"Why? What do you mean by return to? Don't you have one?"

"We did but; me and my...well...my brother burnt it to the ground" he sighed sadly "There were just so...many memories of what we once had"

"I'd give anything to have my old home back" the eldest mumbled with clenched hands; slightly angry that Al would burn down their own home just because of bad memories. He and his little brother had to fight to survive and risk their lives on a dally bases just to have a roof over their heads; hearing that Al and his brother had burnt something as precious as a nice, warm and safe house. It seemed unfair to him "memories sometimes are worth keeping ya know-"

"-Don't you have a home now?" the youngest interrupted causing his brother glared at him; he laughed nervously in response "I wouldn't exactly call it a home but...we have friends there who let us stay with them"

"What they like?"

"Well...Winry is young with blond hair and blue eyes. She fixes my br...My brother's Automail when he breaks it. Though she throws wrenches at him when he does"

"She doesn't sound nice...I wonder what she'd do it your brother went else where to get his Automail fixed"

"Probably cry" Al mumbled as an image of his childhood friend appeared in his mind 'If I were Ed and had to put up with wrenches being thrown at me. I'd go elsewhere. Then again; she dose throw wrenches at me sometimes. I just can't feel them'.

"We almost forgot" the youngest suddenly exclaimed, bringing Al from his thoughts "We never told what our names are". My name is Rick and my big brother is Leo".

"My names Alphones but you can call me Al"

"Do you have anyone else Al?" The youngest; Rick asked while Leo just stared as he waited for them to catch up "Our Aunt Pinoko; she smokes a lot and picks on...brothers height"

"We once had a granddad who acted like that; he loved to run and used to chase our dad around with a gardening rake" Leo laughed; a sad smile on his face.

"Why?" Al asked; confused that an old man would chase someone with a rake in the first place.

"Granddad was a champion racer and our dad used to say he could beat him if he tried...never could though which was kind of sad since he was in his late twenties and Granddad was almost fifty-seven".

"I don't remember my father..."Al mumbled; Rick smiled as he tried to cheer Al up."Neither do I. Leo says I look just like him but without wrinkles"

"What happened to him?" Leo stared at the two before walking once more when they were close enough to where he was standing.

"He and Granddad was asked to defend our home against the military...though neither of them knew how to fight. Both died trying to stop the enemy from entering Isabal"

"Oh...sorry" Al bowed in respect; Rick laughed "Don't worry about it" turning towards his brother he asked "Are we there yet?"

"Almost" Leo replied; hesitantly looking around each corner before continuing. He turned to Al "Just down there"

"You-you live in a sewer?" Al asked in disbelief; Leo glared "It's not like we have a choice"

"Sorry it's just...don't you get sick from staying down there?" he couldn't imagine living in a sewer; with all the rats, fumes and waste.

"It's either live down there and risk getting sick or get caught by the military; meaning either getting shot or used for experiments" Al entire body froze at Leo's answer; images of lab five and it's prisoners flooded his mind "Sorry" he guiltily whispered. Leo stared in confusion before smiling sadly; Al reminded him of Rick in so many ways "It's...not your fault.

"Come on Al, Leo! Maybe they saved some bread for us!" Rick almost shouted in excitement.

"Quiet Rick and don't run. You might fall!" Leo almost shouted back "I've got apples anyway so we have more to eat now"

"I don't want any. You stole it!"

"Shut up and stop being so ungrateful" he smiled in Al direction "Come on Al. We'll get you something to eat".

"Um...alright"

Catching up to the two brothers was easy but following them against the darkness of the sewer tunnels was...very hard; especially since his armour kept slipping against god knows what. Al was happy when he saw the light at the end of the tunnel "So...is there someone I have to see?"

Rick and Leo just grinned in reply.

(Zamiel)

He was blind; he didn't know how or when it happened but over the three days he had been asleep. He must have somehow lost the ability to see "Is this what...Truth was talking about?"

"**I warned you of the dangers and yet you still continue. Why? For the love of those humans? Who may I reminded you broke your heart and now put your life in danger"**

"But...they may have died if I did nothing" He laughed bitterly "I truly am pathetic. I can't even protect my precious people without causing myself harm" wiping away the tears from his eyes; he glared at his hand angrily "I'm a failure. Guess you were finally right Neji; once a loser, always a loser"

"Naruto? Why you up in that tree...it's dangerous" facing downwards, he forced a smile where he believed Izumi was standing "I always climb trees. It's never harmed me before" he could just picture her expression and almost hear what she could be thinking to his reply 'You weren't blind before'.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Alright..."

"Have you heard from Ed or Al?"

"No, they haven't contacted me in years" he heard a branch snap before the one he was sitting on moved slightly "Manson tells me they've joined the military"

"Yeah, I was surprised to when I found out?"

"Do you know why?" he froze slightly at her question 'they tried the same thing you did and failed'

"No...No I don't" he couldn't bring himself to tell her. What could he say? He himself hadn't truly forgiven her for what she had done; he didn't think neither Al nor Ed imprisoned their mother back into the gate.

'Wait...doesn't that mean Ed and Al's mother is...'

"Naruto?"

"All...I can say is they've done something...really stupid and dangerous"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's...not my place to say" he grinned slightly "I didn't know you could climb trees?" it was obvious he was trying to turn the conversation into another direction; he breathed a sigh of relief when Izumi didn't try and continue.

"You'd be surprised what this old housewife can do" she laughed whilst looking down "It's pretty far down"

"Yeah, but it just makes getting down more fun" she laughed once more at his reply "Your still a child at heart"

"Believe it"

(One hour later)

After helping Izumi down and practically begging her not to call him Naruto anymore but instead his chosen name. Zamiel decided to take a walk by using his other senses to guide him.

Other than a stronger smell of oil and gas. Dublin from what he could tell hadn't changed much; more people walking around and looking at him curiously, but that was it. Rubbing the cloth around his eyes in irritation. He tried to think of what he could do next...but where could he go after he placed Truth's speech into his grave and hopefully; his sight renturning.

Zamiel smirked when he realised how hypercritical he was being. Almost all of his mortal life he had been following orders and living in a village that-when you think about it was a prison. Now immortal he was free and could go wherever he pleased but at the cost of loneliness 'Kushina has ages slightly since I first meet her. Even Ed and Al...Well not so much Al; they are growing up" he placed his head on his knees in frustration when images and thoughts of the people he cared about filled his mind "What the hell am I going to tell them?' glaring at noting he mumbled sarcastically "Oh hey; I just wanted to say it's impossible for me to age or die since I'm not human but don't worry. We can still be friends, even when your all old, grown and have children of your own; I'm still in my twenties".

Sometimes he really hated his life.

'But what can I do? I mean if I leave Kushina permanently, she might hate me and if I leave Ed or Al they'll probably compare me to their father...then they'll also hate me'

He had instantly known where he was as soon as the train reached Dublin. The land which once belonged to his father before the humans somehow took over; land of fire. Zamiel had literally bolted awake when the demon within him sent a power rush due to recognition. (Manson would always say he gave a...manly yell when that happened; startled so much, he fell off his seat).

Thinking of him being a demon now and how he was treated when he was human; it brought back horrible memories from his childhood.

The ninja and their people from back then were a bunch of hypocrites. They worshipped people who had bloodlines; forgetting that bloodlines or as they would call them bloodlimts were born from demons.

Zamiel couldn't even express how much he hated the Uchiha clan because of this...their own bloodlimt was born from a demon; his father. So why did they commit such crimes against their own kind?

'Probably because they were too weak to even be called hanyo's...heh...I would be worried mind you if I was them; if the villagers ever found out they would probably been burnt alive. Ironic since the clan has always had an obsession with fire'

Glaring out of his window; he then wondered what would happen if everyone had know about the true heritage of bloodlines. It was unfair in his eyes since he was beaten and ridiculed because of being a demon container whilst the Uchiha were treated like royalty and they were demons; though the village didn't know. Why didn't any of the clans help him? They didn't have any excuse not to.

"Maybe I'll visit my old home; clear my head" suddenly the bag in his lap shook. Blinking in surprise, Zamiel gently opened and pulled out what was casing the sudden phenomenon. He laughed "ha-ha, don't worry. I'm doing what your mother ordered" thousands of purple eyes stared at him; childish laughter surrounded him in; what sounded like excitement, while people who heard the laughter panicked.

There were no children around to make those laughs.


End file.
